Purple
by Montyzoomer
Summary: Marty is a totally normal girl who bonks her head on a tree and ends up in the world of One Piece, yes it's one of those stories. It follows her journey, its ups, downs and side balls, might possibly end up AceXOC and MarcoXOC, it's my first fanfic, enjoy. Adventure, romance, friendship, you name it.
1. Sleepiness

**Chapter 1**

"It's like someone her covered her head in glue and then poured a bag of pasta over it," The two girls giggled hysterically as the teacher chased the two boys who had stolen her class role. Or she did until someone stuck out their foot. Books flew everywhere as she completely took out three desks, causing the two girls to gasp, then upgrade from giggles into full hysterical laughter.

"Marty, Marty did you see that?!" Gasped Amber, elbowing the girl next to them.

"hmm.. what 'append?" Asked the girl jerking awake, she yawned and rubbed her eyes, blinking as she surveyed the damage. The teacher had picked herself up, and as the trio watched began screaming at the surrounding students.

"Who in their right mind would put a sub fresh out of uni on a senior class anyway?" Sighed Marty sleepily as she dropped her head back on her desk, preparing once again for sleep. She was _so tired_! When was she going to learn that watching 'just one more episode' till three in the morning was a bad idea. One Piece was getting addictive.

Suddenly the door slammed open and three guys dashed into the classroom and began flinging water bombs at all people in sight. Marty was once again jolted awake when one exploded on the back of her head soaking her brown hair to black as she jerked upright.

"Please children! Let's all settle down, and turn to chapter three of your workbooks!" The teacher said desperately, her voice staining to be heard above the issuing chaos.

**. . .**

"ACE, UP," Ace flew upright, head flicking back and forth searching for the commotions source. He zeroed in on the door, from which a large banging was now coming. Groaning he swung his legs out of bed, grabbing his hat on the way to the door. He pulled the door open to reveal Marco, whose hand was still raised to continue his assault on the door

"Wha-…-t?" He yawned jamming his hat on his head. Marco dropped his arm, instead raising his eyebrow.

"… It's dinner time, I thought you might want to eat today," Ace woke up fully at this.

"I slept the whole day?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Marco watched Ace's look of disbelief as it changed into a grin.

"Oh well," He stretched, "last night was totally worth it." He said happily as he headed to the kitchen. Marco fell in step beside him.

"I hope so, you lot drunk our sake stores dry," Marco said as the entered the kitchen. Ace just grinned and began making his way towards the food, threading through members of the crew, many of whom were still supporting hangovers. Once they had collected food they joined the other commanders. Haruta commander of the 12th division and the only female commander of the Whitebeard pirates, was ranting in full swing on her favourite subject.

"I'm telling you, we need to be actively attempting to recruit more female members," She said determinedly as Ace and Marco sat down.

"We do look for girls, they just never seem to want to join," reasoned Thatch.

"They don't want to join because you spend an hour hitting on them beforehand!" Haruta exclaimed indignantly, "you guys have to stop seeing females as a chance to get laid!" Izo, commander of the 16th division and a dedicated cross dresser, nodded in agreement. Marco sighed; this wasn't the first time for this conversation, it wasn't the twentieth either. Most women just didn't want to join a crew dominated by 1600 men.

"We should reach the next island tomorrow, there should be some females there if you want to try recruiting them," Marco said tiredly as Ace fell asleep into his dinner.

**. . .**

Marty held her arms out horizontal from her body as she walked along the wall. The street was mostly empty as stragglers hurried to get home before darkness fell.

"I can't believe we were there for three hours!" Whined Amber walking slightly ahead of Marty on the footpath, with Mia keeping pace next to her, "I mean sure, this is the first time for a class to hold a water balloon fight indoors, but three hours! My parents are going to kill me."

"It wouldn't have been so bad if a window hadn't been broken," said Marty, only half concentrating on the conversation.

"Oh I totally forgot about the window, ack my parents will be screaming at me till morning and then some," Amber threw her hands up in despair wailing dramatically, "You're so lucky Marty, your parents don't care what you get up to!"

"Mmm," said Marty wobbling slightly, her parents never wanted a kid. Marty was just seen as interference in their busy lives. She hadn't seen either of her parents for months; they were in France doing some business deal. Amber flipped her black hair, annoyed by Marty's non-answer.

"Hello, can I get a little sympathy here please?" Marty glanced upwards sensing Amber was going into a full on pity rant, and jumped down from the wall looking around for an escape.

"Uuh, this way is a short cut to my house, sorry I need to get home," Marty said angling towards a random side street, "I'll see you on Monday okay? Bye Amber, Mia." Waving over her shoulder she took off running down the darkening side street, leaving Amber looking slightly indignant behind her.

She kept running till she was around the corner and out of sight. Marty sighed, Amber and Mia were nice, well Mia was nice, but the three of them shared little interests and extremely different personalities. Urh, God, if Amber ever discovered her near obsession for anime, she shuddered, she would _never _hear the end of it.

Marty reached the edge of the creepy park that was a shortcut to her house. She looked up at the sky, she could go around, but it would be dark by the time she got home. Better to leg it through the trees while twilight still lingered. Pulling the hair-tie from her wrist, she dragged her hair into a pony tail before setting off through the trees at a run.

Shadows deepened with every step she took, the only noise in the creepy silence were her feet as the slapped a steady rhythm into the ground. After a minute of running Marty saw the lights of houses breaking through the trees and sped up. Suddenly her foot caught a root pitching her forward. Her head cracked against a tree. She slid sideways, everything turning black. Even as everything faded, Marty began to wonder why she hadn't hit the ground yet. In fact why did it feel like she was falling through the air?

**. . .**

Haruta slammed her mug onto the table, causing the men surrounding her to wince. The last island has been a bust. They couldn't find a single female willing to join, and it had put the 12th division commander in a bad mood. Ace stretched and yawned having just awakened from his last Narcolepsy attack.

"There's nothing you could have done Haruta," he said beginning to eat again, "you can't force them to join, and if they don't want to fight or be a pirate then why would you want to anyway. Just try again at the next island." Haruta turned her glare to him,

"The next islands a week from here," she said through gritted teeth.

"And you've been attempting to recruit females for over two years now," Marco said bluntly, entering the conversation. Haruta huffed angrily then grabbed her empty plate and left.

"For everyone's sanity and safety we need to find at least one girl at the next island willing to join," moaned Thatch, "even if it means kidnapping one."

**. . .**

The sunlight seared though Marty's eyelids, rousing her from her slumber. She opened her eyes slowly glaring at the sky as she forced them open. It took her a few second to realise that being able to see the sky meant she wasn't in her own bed. She shot up, looking around … wait. Why was she on a beach? Where did the beach come from? As far as she knew there wasn't a beach in her town. She looked behind her… last time she checked it wasn't surrounded by jungle either.

Where the hell was she?

Marty staggered to her feet. Owwwwwww, damn her head hurt. The last thing she remembered was the tree hitting her head, but she had been in the park near her house. Suddenly her stomach rumbled. She groaned she hadn't eaten since lunch… yesterday? How long had she been out? Marty shook her head, questions weren't helping, she had to find food. She looked around, scary jungle or flat beach. Then something at the jungles edge caught her eye. Was that… a giant… STRAWBERRY! Her mouth watered, she _loved _strawberries. Marty ran over to the fruit, scooping it up, and then paused. Crisscrossing over the fruits skin were strange spiralling patterns, but her hunger got the better of her and she bit into the strawberry.

She was eating so fast she bypassed the stage of chewing and tasting, it wasn't till she finished the fruit that she noticed it's horrible taste. She gagged, coughing, desperately trying to wipe the taste from her tongue.

"Urrghhhgg, yuck!" She shuddered , gross! How could a strawberry taste this bad! How dare it! She shuddered again before returning her attention to her surroundings. She could walk along the beach on the small chance she came across a town, or try her luck in the jungle. The sun beating down on the back of her neck made the decision for her. With one last look along the shoreline, she set off into the shady canopy of the jungle, in the hope she would find civilisation eventually.


	2. Kidnapp!

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own one piece, its Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's X)**

**. . .**

Could it be? Marty rubbed her sore eyes with hands covered in dry mud and slime. When she reopened her eyes, the house nestled in the clearing was still there. In was small, brick, and round, with tiny windows. But it was real, and there was smoke coming out of the chimney.

It was lunchtime the day after Marty had awoken alone on the beach, and after a day and night in the jungle the sight of the little house was making her tear up.

Civilisation meant people, and people meant FOOD! Marty staggered to the cottage door and knocked three times… then looked down at her filthy clothes and realised what she must look like. Her school uniform was ripped in several places, she was covered in mud and some sort of slime, and… when had she lost her left shoe? God knows what her hair must look like, it was still in a ponytail.

The door creaked open, she stopped studying her clothes, instead watching as the door swung back to reveal an old woman, she was wearing a pure white apron that matched her hair over a pale blue dress, she could have been someone's grandmother, except….

"Umm.." Marty stuttered out nervously, otherwise speechless. How was that even possible? The woman was like wise shocked at Marty's own appearance, albeit less speech impaired.

"Oh, my dear, look at you! Did you come through the forest?! Are you by yourself?!" She exclaimed. Marty blinked, dragged out of her stupor by the torrent of questions. She blushed.

"Um yes I am, I mean, I did… Do you… Could you spare some food?" She asked quietly, embarrassed as her stomach won the fight for top priority. The woman was nodding before she even finished talking.

"Of course my dear, come in come in," Stepping aside so that Marty could enter, then closed the door behind her. Once inside, Marty stood still not wanting to dirty the woman's lovely house. The room she stood in was a combination of the bedroom, kitchen, and living room with a fire place nestled against the wall. There was a door opposite her leading to other room/rooms which she assumed included a bathroom.

"Urr.." She started watching the woman bustle around the kitchen, obviously in her element, "My name is Marty." The old dear paused to smile at the strange girl over her shoulder.

"Pleasure to meet you Marty, my name is Donna," she waved her arms at the table, "sit down dear, we'll get you fed then into the bath I should think." She said turning back to the stove. Marty walked carefully over to the table and did as she was instructed, attempting to touch as little as possible.

"If you don't mind me asking dear," said Donna without turning around, "how did you come to be in the forest?" Marty looked at the table.

"Well, I woke up on the beach yesterday morning," she said slowly mulling over each word, 'but how i got there? I have no idea."

"You don't remember?"

"No ma'am" Donna put food on the table in front of the girl and watched smiling at the enthusiasm she ate it with.

"Just Donna is fine… Where are your parents?" Marty halted eating for a few seconds to answer.

"Overseas. They work overseas," she said uncomfortably before resuming the attack on her food. Donna picked up in the sadness in her voice as she sat in the chair opposite.

"That's something we have in common then," Marty looked up surprised to see Donna smiling sadly, "both my husband and daughter left me for the sea." Marty pushed her empty plate out of the way.

"Really? I'm sorry." Donna shook her head

"Don't be, after all when the sea beckons, you must heed its call," she said, rising to her feet to collect Marty's plate, Marty followed brow slightly furrowed, where had she heard that before.

Donna placed the dirty dishes in the sink then moved to her closet to find clothes for Marty.

"Thank you for the food, "Marty said awkwardly, "er… if you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by heeding the sea's call?" Donna pulled a purple dress and undergarments from the cupboard and pushed the bundle into Marty arms.

"To be a pirate dear, they set sail in search of the One Piece," Marty froze, or tried to, Donna was stronger than she looked, propelling the girl through the mystery door into a not-so-mysterious bathroom, "I hope you don't mind dresses, but I thought it would match your hair, you can use the blue towel if you like," She said smiling as she closed bathroom door.

….What?

Wait….WHAT!?

The bright purple dress matched her hair…. her daughter was out searching for the one piece… and if you took into account Donnas appearance, the clothes tumbled out of her hands as she rushed over to the small mirror above the bathroom sink. Marty clapped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

Her hair was purple, and just like Donna, she was an anime character. She was inside an anime, and she knew which one.

**. . .**

Marty hadn't realised how much she had needed a bath. After the initial shock of her appearance and location, Marty started getting very excited. She. Was. In. ONE PIECE!

Donna had just finished cleaning Marty's dishes when the bathroom door opened. The strange girl emerged look very pretty in Amy's purple sundress, she had such lovely hair. She had her dirty clothes bundled up in her arm's looking unsure what to do with them.

"Pass them here dear, I'll put them in the wash basket," said Donna, bustling over to Marty arms outstretched. Marty handed her clothes over thankfully.

"I can't thank you enough Donna," Marty said sincerely, "Please is there anything I can do for you in return?" Donna finished tossing the clothes into the basket and turned to smile at the polite young girl.

"Actually there is something you can do," Marty Looked at Donna hopefully, "once a week I go into town to sell herbs and vegetables from my garden, I could use your help if you'd like." Marty nodded eagerly, this is perfect! She would get to see the town, and repay Donna while she did it! Donna laughed at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Ok then, grab yourself a hat and a pair of shoes out of that cupboard and meet me outside, my daughters stuff is mostly on the left," she said, pointing at the cupboard as she headed outside. Marty wandered over to the cupboard and opened its doors. Shoes lined the bottom. She grabbed a pair of black slip-on shoe's and tried them on. They were a bit tight, but otherwise fit perfectly. The hats were stacked one on top of the other, all piled on top of a hat stand, she flick through the first few, and then she saw it.

It was a straw hat with a red ribbon wound around the base and tied in a big bow at the back. The ends of the ribbon trailed down a few centimetres over the edge of the brim. It was Luffy's hat but a female version. Marty laughed, it had to be a sign. She jammed the hat on her head and followed Donna.

**. . .**

Marty's jaw dropped, her eyes as big as saucers. Donna laughed at her expression.

"Welcome to Billion's Cove. It is a popular trading port, all sorts of people wash up on our shore," said Donna weaving through the crowd. Marty snapped her mouth closed and grinned, Donna wasn't wrong. The pair made their way to the docks, where Donna claimed the best trading happened. They were setting up a stall when they first heard a commotion.

"What..?" Donna said confused as people fled past in the opposite direction. Marty stood on her toes attempting to find its source, but those who weren't fleeing had formed a wall around the noises to watch the chaos ensue.

"Is that normal?" Asked Marty, still straining to see over the spectators from where she was standing.

"No," said Donna worried. Marty glanced at the kind old woman, and grinned.

"I'll go have a quick look," Marty volunteered, heading off towards the fuss, Donna looked at her retreating form startled.

"Wait! Marty!" she exclaimed hurrying after the girl, her voice drowned out by the crowd. Marty ran up to spectator circle, trying to push her way through to the front. Maybe it's a fight, she thought excitedly, a real live, devil fruit fight! Suddenly there was a gap in the crowd and Marty was thrust forward out of the audience into the open space. Suddenly rough hands grabbed her pulling her forward. One hand was clasped over her mouth to keep her from screaming, the other tightly clamped around her left arm. Marty looked at the men around her in fear. There was about 30, all dirty and haggard, like they hadn't seen a full meal in a while, but strong and every single one supported a weapon of some kind.

"Well aren't you pretty," crooned her captor, he dragged her over to a man she guessed to be the Leader, a tall black-hair man with sallow skin and only one arm, and was held out for inspection. A curt nod had her thrown into a large cage already holding two other occupants. She spun around grasping the bars of the cage door staring out at the panicking spectators. At the edge of the crowd stood Donna staring at Marty in horror.

"MARINES!" Came the warning cry, jolting the rest of the men into action. Two burly members grabbed onto the cage's sides and began hauling it onto a waiting ship. A hatch on the deck was thrown open and the cage was passed down to two waiting men who stowed it in a dark corner. This was all done without any care for the cages occupants who were supporting several bumps and bruises from the rough treatment. Marty untangled herself from another girl rushing to the side of the cage. She caught a glimpse of the crates and food supplies stored in the room around them before the hatch was pull closed and the room went dark. Sounds of many feet echoed above them as the crew made hasty preparations to leave the port.

Marty turned around so her back was against the cage bars then slid down until she was in a sitting position, and for the first time took notice of the cages other inhabitants. There were two, one looking to be about 16, the other maybe 19. The younger had hair that, in the daylight, was most likely platinum blond, styled into curly ringlets. She looked like a doll, all petite, blue-eyed and made up in a floor length frilly dress with wrist length sleeves. Though it was hard to tell in the poor lighting, it looked like she was crying, but wow, even crying she was really pretty. The second girl was taller and more athletic looking than the first in faded, ripped short denim shorts and a white singlet stretched over a curvy figure. The most striking thing about this girl however was her short and spikey green hair and matching emerald eyes that crackled with intelligence.

Also she had awesome boots.

Marty shook her head a little; she was losing it, who cares how cool her boots are! They had just been kidnapped!

"What will happen to us?" Asked a prim sad voice, pulling Marty back to the issue at hand. She glanced at the blonde girl whom she assumed had spoken.

"I'm not sure, I-.."

"You're to be sold as slaves." Marty whipped her head around; a shape lurched up from behind the crates of food causing the blonde girl to scream.

"Oi, shut it titch," growled the figure moving into the dim light filtering in through the cracks in the roof. The man stretched and yawned. His hair was long and greasy falling down to his shoulders, half covering his oily, sallow face. His clothes looked like they hadn't been washed since their creation, the man himself probably hadn't seen a bath since then either.

"There has been a demand for pretty young lasses in the industry," He continued, leering at the girls causing them to retreat slightly into the cage. He laughed, "don't worry my lovelies, nobody's gonna touch ya'. You're merchandise after all. Enjoy the freedom you have left while you can." Laughing the sallow man made his way to the hatch and disappeared through the hole slamming the door back down behind him.

**. . .**

_Thank you to everybody who took the time to read my fan fiction! If your still with me, next chapter the girls are going to meet the whitebeard pirates, and let's not forget the weird fruit Marty ate, I wonder when that will crop up again __

_Please Review! Good or bad, It would mean so much to me!_


	3. HE'S ON FIRE

**Chapter 3**

**I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW - and so in celebration, I'm posting this chapter which i wasn't planning on posting till tomorrow!**

**I do not own one piece, its Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's such as Marty, Beth and Charlene X)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, GOOD OR BAD I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! XX**

**. . .**

Three days had passed since Marty had been kidnapped from Billion's Cove. Apart from bathroom breaks and the meals shoved through the cage bar's the three girls had seen very little of the slavers crew.

"My father will rescue me," sniffed a doll-like girl with curly blond hair who had informed Marty her name was Charlene, though everybody called her Nee-nee, "He's the mayor and a very important person." Beth, a girl with short, pixie-like green hair, banged her forehead against the metal bars. It was the 27th time they had heard this speech. "He won't leave me here, the Marines know he is an important person, they will be out looking for us." Marty closed her eyes and rested the back of her head against the side of the cage causing her straw hat, which had somehow survived the kidnapping, to tip backwards.

Marty still couldn't believe this had happened. She had the good fortune to land in her favourite anime/manga, and she had winded up a slave. She echoed Beth's sentiments lightly thumping her head against the bars, and then sat up frowning. Beth looked over, surprised at her sudden movement.

"Marty wha-.."

"SHH!" Exclaimed Marty, holding up a finger still listening hard. Her fellow captives exchanged a worried glance, "… can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Huffed Nee-nee angrily. Beth frowned.

"Yes actually, I do." ...Yelling? "What on Ear-WHOA!" Beth exclaimed as an explosion rocked the whole ship, throwing the girls around the cage. Nee-nee screamed!

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK," wailed the blond girl

"Maybe it's your bloody marine friends," said Beth as the ship was thrown sideway by another explosion.

"Of Course," whooped Nee-nee, "they found me, I told you they would, I told you they would come."

"It won't do us any good if they sink us," Marty retorted angrily, she picked herself of the cage floor just in time for the third explosion. She was thrown backwards slamming her head against the bars causing her to use language that made Nee-nee look horrified and Beth impressed.

"Whoever they are they are either terrible shots with a cannon or are planning to board this dung heap," Marty complained rubbing the back of her head. On cue a shout rang out from overhead;

"Board them!"

"I told you they would rescue us," swooned Nee-nee.

"Board the Pirates!" Continued the voice. Nee-nee face fell.

"Out of the frying pan, into the fire," said Beth calmly.

**. . .**

Ace had been having a perfectly pleasant nap when a ship was sighted on the horizon. He tipped his hat back to glare at the clear blue sky. Maybe he could fit a couple more minutes in, he thought moving to tip his hat back down.

"ACE! UP!" Yelled Marco. Dang-nam-it.

Marco kicked Ace on his way to the portside, ignoring the protest of "Oi!" that resulted. They were in desperate need of supplies if they wanted to make it safely to the next island. They had gone through a storm yesterday, and some ABSOLUTE HOT-HEADED IDIOT had left a hatch into one of the store rooms open.

Marco gestured at a crewmate and was handed his telescope. He appraised the ship carefully.

"Commander," Said the crewmate, "it's not a pirate ship, nor is it a marine ship, and it's too dodgy looking to be a passenger or merchant ship."

"Which means it's probably a smugglers ship," said Jozu, commander of the third division, coming up to stand on Marcos right side. Marco handed him the telescope, "That's good for us because it means supplies."

"Why hasn't anyone sunk it yet," yawned Ace approaching Marcos other side. Marco took the telescope of Jozu and hit Ace with it.

"It hasn't been sunk yet because we need its supplies since you destroyed ours," he said, vein throbbing in his forehead. Ace rubbed the top of his head sulkily, gees you make one mistake…

"Alright lads," Whitebeard yelled from his usual seat on deck commanding the crews attention, "Ace, Marco, Thatch and Jozu, you boys search their storage rooms for food, equipment, sake, the rest of you, give 'em cover, don't let a single one of them on board, you hear me?" the crew roared their agreement. The ship was only a few meters away now.

Ace watched the ship approach eagerly; well he wouldn't be a D if he didn't. He could hear snippets of the crew's yelling from the other ship to, "_Board them! Board the Pirate ship!"_

He laughed. This, was gonna be fun.

**. . .**

The girls were thrown sideways as the ships rammed each other. The sounds of fighting breaking out over head slowly changed to screaming. Marty whooped,

"HA, they're in trouble now," she said gleefully, Beth laughed in agreement.

"Are you ACTUALLY ENJOYING this?" asked Nee-nee indignantly. Marty and Beth glanced at each other.

"Hmm let me think," hummed Marty.

"They kidnapped us," Beth supplied.

"Locked us in a cage," continued Marty.

"Intending to sell us as slaves."

"They barely feed us anything."

"And we get only two bathroom breaks a day."

"So yeah, I'm enjoying this a little," Marty finished bracing herself against the cage bars as explosions made the ship shudder, "anyway Nee-nee it could be way worse, they could be fighting down her-"

And then the ceiling exploded, throwing the whole cage sideways with the girls still in it. Marty slammed against the side of the cage before it righted itself and gravity dragged her down to the floor. She could just barely hear Nee-nee screaming again over the ringing in her ears. Marty groaned. Me and my big mouth.

**. . .**

Where the hell was that awful noise coming from, wondered Ace looking around the store room he'd just blown into, was someone killing a cat? He turned in a circle, searching the room for the source of the noise. There were plenty of food crates, he concluded happily, then caught sight of the cage. Were there people inside? He walked towards the barred enclosure tentatively; at least he knew where the noise was coming from. The was a blond girl sitting upright in the cage, staring straight at him, hollering away at the top of her lungs.

"Alright! ALRIGHT! SHUT UP!" Ace hollered at her, surprised when it worked. Then he noticed the straw hat, "Luffy?! What the hell are you doing here!?" He ran over to the cage and grabbed his brothers shoulder, "Hey are you alr-"he pulled up short as the person wearing the hat turned to face him. It wasn't his brother, hell it was even MALE. The girl looked surprised to see him and for a second, Ace thought he saw a flash of recognition in her eyes, but it was gone before he could be sure it was there at all. Then the crazy blond chick got over the shock of being told to shut up.

"HE'S ON FIRE!" she screamed, and for some reason the girl wearing his brother's hat found this extremely funny. She covered her mouth with her hand to smother giggles and bent her head forwards slightly. This enabled Ace to see the red bow on the back of her hat, meaning it wasn't his brothers. He moved back from the cage slightly to get a better look at its occupants.

"What are you three doing in there," Ace asked crossly. The girl with the straw hat raised her eyebrows at his tone.

"We're on holiday, can't you tell, we're having such a jolly old time," the straw-hat girl retorted. A girl with green hair moved up beside the first girl putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We were kidnapped at the last port, a place called Billion's Cove," she said quietly, "the crew planned to sell us as slaves." Ace frowned, that named sounded familiar. Regardless he couldn't just leave the girls in the cage, well maybe the blonde one, who chose that moment to re-join the conversation.

"M-M-MY DADDY is the Mayor of Billion's and I order you to help us escape," Marty grinned at the look of disbelief that crossed Ace's face. Ace (the FIREFIST ACE) shook his head as if to clear it, then stood up and walked to the giant hole he had created.

"Marco! Thatch! Jozu! Can I get some help down here?" Ace yelled, and then returned to the cage.

He knelt down in front of the cage door and proceeded to melt the lock.

"You're lucky the cage isn't sea stone," Ace said evenly as Marco, followed closely by Thatch and Jozu, jumped down through Ace's hole.

"What kno-… Who are they?" Asked Marco catching sight of the girls.

"Kidnapped, on route to be slaves," Ace summarised shortly, "can you get the supplies while I get them out of here?" Ace glanced behind him to see the commander already hard at work. Grinning he turned back to the cage door to see the girl in the straw hat had crawled over to watch him work, Seeing his glare she grinned and moved back to where the other girls were huddled.

She's weird, Ace decided, then grabbed the door and pulled back sharply to avoid hitting the girls with the hot molten metal. He gestured over his shoulder as the hatch and ladder.

"Out."

The blonde chick wasted no time, racing to be the first out of the cage, leaving the other girls to follow more calmly behind. Blondie ran over to the hatch then halted hearing the sounds of battle overhead.

"One of you go first," she demanded pointing at the other girls.

Marty sighed and pushed past Nee-nee to reach the ladder. She had just begun climbing when Ace grabbed her arm.

"I'll go first," he said calmly. Marty blinked and nodded her understanding and waited for Ace to let go of her arm.

"Race you," she said and shot up the ladder.

Marco who had been watching the exchange burst out laughing at the indignant look on his friends face. He wasn't the only one either. The pretty green haired girl giggled-

"After being caged for days, one is less likely to obey orders," she said, smiling then followed the first girl. Blondie looked at the ladder then at Ace.

"Come back and retrieve me once it's safe," the girl ordered, Ace looked at her in disbelief.

"What is wrong with you girls?" He wondered, then grabbed her round the waist and dragged her kicking and screaming up the ladder onto the upper deck.

**. . . **

Upon climbing onto the upper deck, Marty found the nearest weapon which happened to be a plank of wood, and proceeded enthusiastically join in beating up the slavers. Beth was right behind her with her own plank of wood and Ace brought up the rear dragging a screaming Nee-nee.

Ace couldn't believe his eyes, he could understand Blondie, but how did this lot manage to capture straw hat and the green pixie? While not overly impressive they were holding their own, hitting everything that dared to move with their planks.

"PUT! ME! DOWN!," demanded Blondie. Ace just grinned at the squirming girl and moved over to the ships railing, "What, what are you doing?! Don't you dare throw me overboard!" Ace ignored her, it was simpler that way.

"Oi RORY," Ace yelled, a big lad appeared on the Moby Dick's deck.

"What is it Commander?"

"CATCH."

"WHAT! DON'T, NO, WAIT!" Blondie screamed as Ace drew his arm back then hurled her over the gap between the two ships. She screamed as she flew, using some very inventive words that Ace had never heard before and filed away for future use. She reached the Moby Dick and was caught flawlessly by Rory. It was quiet for a few seconds; Ace began to wonder if she'd fainted.

"YOU. BASTARD!"

Ace Laughed, nope, he wasn't that lucky.

**. . .**

_Thank you so much for reading please review, next chapter the girls meet Whitebeard! Can they get a lift back to billion's cove? Do they really want to? Will Haruta attempt to convince them otherwise? Will someone end up slipping a micky into Nee-nees food to shut her up?_

_XD_

_XXXX PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. Wannabe Cowboy

**Chapter 4**

**I need to mention my publisher/spell checker/walking dictionary who has been fixing up the errors in my fan fic (there has been quite a few) THANKYOU xx ****_(Love you Monty! – Fox8299), _****I will be uploading my rough drafts with her comments on them because they are so funny! It's worth taking a look, it will be under the name Purple reVAMPED!**

**I also want to thank the people who took the time to review my chapters, Keep them coming, let me know what you like, what you don't and I'll do my best to oblige. **

**I do not own one piece, its Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's such as Marty, Beth and Charlene X)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, GOOD OR BAD I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! XX**

**. . .**

Marco dragged the food crates out though the hole Ace had created.

"Is that the last one?" He called down to Jozu, leaning back to avoid having his head cut-off. He stuck out his foot which his charging attacker tripped over. Falling and screaming through the hole knocking himself out.

"Yep," said Jozu pulling himself out, Thatch chose to use the ladder.

"YOU. BASTARD!" Marco raised an eyebrow looking over his shoulder to see Ace standing alone at the ships railing bent over with laughter.

"He doesn't know how to treat a lady," said Thatch disapprovingly moving to pick up his share of the supplies. Marco grabbed two crates, hefting one onto his shoulder, and then marched over to Ace who was wiping away tears of mirth as he listened to the blond girl from the cage screaming for his bloody murder.

"…Wasn't there two other girls?" He asked, as they were not visible on the deck of the Moby Dick. Ace turned, leaning against the railing.

"They got distracted," Ace said, glaring over Marco's shoulder. Marco turned in the direction of his gaze to see Straw-hat and Pixie ganging up on the smuggler captain. They were taking turns whacking the man with… were those planks of wood? Marco laughed.

"Interesting girls."

"Weird girls," Ace corrected grumpily.

"Pot calling the kettle black," Marco replied, repositioning his load and began walking back to the ship, "you'd better fetch them, this battle is over."

Ace glanced around, Marco was right; the only people still fighting were the girls. He sighed, then wandered over to the pair.

"… You can stop now," He said, causing the two girls to halt the attack, allowing their target to escape.

"He's getting away!" Said Straw-Hat outraged, looking set to pursue the man but was pulled up short once again by Ace's hand on her arm.

"… If you're planning on hitching a ride with us you should come now," Ace said frowning. Pixie shrugged.

"Fine," she said calmly and hurled her plank, striking the Captain in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Marty cheered, Ace grabbed Pixie with his free arm and began dragging them towards the Moby Dick before they could cause any more trouble.

**. . .**

Marty was still holding onto the plank of wood she'd scavenged from the smugglers ship as she stared at the man before her in awe. She hugged the plank, Marty knew whitebeard was gonna be big but… whoa.

Whitebeard, shooing away the nurse attempting to relieve him of his sake, studied the three young ladies before him.

"Why don't you tell me what you were doing on a smuggler ship," Whitebeard suggested, though it sounded more like a command. Marty glanced at Beth hesitantly; she was the oldest after all.

"You see-…" Beth started, her voice only slightly unsure, before being cut off by Nee-nee.

"Whitebeard," the girl stepped forward, curtsying gracefully, "My name is Charlene Alexandra Kaitlyn Edborough."

"Her initials spell cake," Marty muttered out the side of her mouth, Beth coughed to hide her laugh.

"My father is the Mayor of Billion's Cove," Nee-nee the cake continued importantly.

"28," the girls chorused under their breath, Whitebeard frowned confused, did he just hear that correctly.

"And it was from there three days ago that I was rudely captured by those vagabonds. I was brutally thrown into a cage and stowed below deck. We were later informed by a member of their crew that we were intended to be sold as slaves." The girl straightened out of her curtsy, smoothing her soiled, ripped dress, "I ask that you please provide us with a passage back to our home." She concluded. Beth raised an eyebrow while Marty shrugged, if nothing else Nee-nee the Cake was well spoken. Whitebeard was similarly interested by the girl's ability with words. His gaze shifted to the girls behind her.

"And your names?"

"Beth if you please," replied the elder calmly.

Watching the exchange from his place with the commanders, Marco raised an eyebrow impressed. It was rare for a person to be so relaxed when brought under Pop's gaze for the first time.

"Do you require the same passage?" Whitebeard asked taking a swig of sake, Beth smiled.

"The closet island on your log post would do." Whitebeard laughed at her collected tone.

"Guarararara, Billion's Cove is the next island on the log post we make port at," he said. Ace smacked his face in realisation, that's where he had heard the name from. He looked up to see Straw-hat watching him curiously. No, not Straw-hat, that was his brother's calling card, not hers.

"Well what's you name Purple?" Ace demanded, staring daggers at the girl, who matched his glare.

"It's rude to ask for someone's name without first supplying your own, wannabe cowboy," she shot back, startling some of the crew into laughter, including Whitebeard.

"It is indeed," Whitebeard chuckled, "I am Edward Newgate, better known as Whitebeard." The girl met his gaze evenly with eyes that matched her hair.

"Marty," she said simply then broke into a huge smile, dissipating any leftover tension, "call me Marty."

"A pleasure," said the pirate captain, "Well then Marty, Beth, Charlene, I can offer you a safe passage with us to Billion's cove," Charlene clasped her hands together in joy, "I also would like to extend an invitation to join my crew as my daughters. You don't have to give me an answer now," he smiled at the looks of surprise on the girl's faces, "You may have till we reach port to decide." Over in the commanders Haruta smiled in delight. That was three whole days! She could convince at least one to join by then!

"For now the three of you may share the spare commander's room. Ace, Marco," he said gesturing for the men to approach, which they did, "these are the commanders of my first and second division. Show the girls the way." He said in dismissal, watching Marty and Ace eyeing each other off.

"Sure Pops," Marco said when Ace failed to reply. Ace turned on his heel and began walking without checking to see if he was being followed. Marco motioned for the girls to go first and brought up the rear.

**. . .**

"The commanders sleep in private chambers, separate from the rest of the men," Marco explained as Ace led them down a hallway with doors stretching along either side of the corridor. They stopped at the last door on the left.

"The rooms have a personal bathroom and shower," Ace said opening the door then stepping out of the way to let the girls in, "there's only one bed but there should be a futon in the cupboard." He leaned against the doorframe, Marco moved up beside him.

"If you need any help, I'm in the room across the hall and Ace is next door," said Marco watching the girls inspect their lodgings. Beth glanced up from the small port hole on the wall.

"Actually, if it's not too much trouble, do you think we could borrow some clothes?" She asked," ours are, well…" she trailed off glancing down at herself, her once white singlet was brown and ripped, her pants were in a likewise condition and the other girls didn't look any better. Marco and Ace glanced at each other uncomfortably.

"Uh, sure, clothes, um…" Marco tailed of unsure, when a quiet voice came from behind him.

"I can help with that." The men turned to see one of Pop's nurses standing behind them with a bundle of clothes. She squeezed through the men, moving into the room to tip the clothes onto the bed.

"My name is Martha," she said clasping her hands behind her back. She looked to be about 18, with bright red hair and a spray of freckles across her nose, "the nurses quarters are situated at the end of the hall if you ever need anything," she said smiling before leaving the way she came.

"Thank you!" Marty called after her retreating figure as Charlene and Beth began sorting through the clothes. Marco watched he go before returning his attention back to the girls.

"Dinner is in a few hours," he said calmly he stepped back out of the doorway pulling Ace behind him, "we will come and fetch you then," and with that the door was shut behind them.

Marty frowned at the closed door.

"Why does it feel like we traded one cage for another?" Beth shrugged.

"At least this one comes with clean clothes and a shower."

**. . .**

Marty stared at the ceiling bored out of her mind. It had taken thirty minutes for the girls to shower and change. Well actually it had taken Beth and Marty a total of six minutes, but that still left them with a couple spare hours before dinner. Marty rolled over till she was face down on the futon she and Beth were sharing, (Nee-nee the Cake had claimed the bed and demanded they stop calling her that). The purple dress that Donna had given her was gone, she was now wearing a black singlet and short pants that were a little tight, but bearable. The straw hat that she had taken from Donna's house was still in good shape and was sitting beside her. Beth had chosen a white t-shirt and similar shorts to Marty, while Nee-nee had on a knee length blue skirt and sleeveless blouse. Their shoes had all managed to survive with minimal damage and hadn't needed replacing.

"MMMPPPHHHFFF," Marty screamed into her pillow making the other girls jump, before pushing herself up onto her hands and knees, "that's it I've already endured three days of sitting still." She climbed to her feet, grabbing her hat as she went, and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going," asked Nee-nee the Cake sharply, sitting up on her bed.

"Field trip."

"They said they would come and fetch us!"

"Then they should have locked the door," Marty replied, pulling it open. She looked over her shoulder, "are you coming or not?"

"Not," said The Cake stiffly but Beth grinned pushing herself to her feet.

"Lead on," and with that the two girls pulled open the door and, after checking to see it was empty, slipped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind them.

**. . .**

_XD WHEW, ok thanks so much for reading. Next chapter the girls explore Whitebeards ship! What will happen when Ace and Marco return to find only The Cake alone in the room? What will dinner with the crew be like?_

_PLEASE REVIEW – I'd love to hear your thoughts, or any idea's you might have for the next chapter._

_(Fox8299 says bye too!)_


	5. The Finger of Doom

**Chapter 5**

**Whew, finished! Read and REVIEW I want to know your opinions, even if they dislike my fanfic!**

**I do not own one piece, its Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's such as Marty, Beth and Charlene X)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! XX**

**. . .**

Ace ran down the hallway, Marco following close behind with a look on his face somewhere between amusement and disbelief. If it really was them they had managed to do a surprising amount of damage in just two hours. Ace reached the end of the hallway, screeching to a stop and wrenched the door opened. Charlene screamed in surprise and fell off the bed. Ace paused confused… they were still here? Marco peered over his shoulder.

"… Where are Beth and Marty?" He asked causing Ace to notice the distinct lack of green and purple in the room. The blond girl, Charlene, pushed herself off the floor and stood facing the two commanders with her hands on her hips.

"They left, I'm not their babysitter you know," Ace looked at the girl in shocked disbelief, while Marco face palmed.

"We said we would come and get you when it was dinner time, why would they want to leave the room," Marco groaned, "Where are they?" Charlene frowned.

"You're not their babysitters either," Marco looked up surprised at the petit girl who suddenly looked angry.

"That's not what I-"

"Are we prisoners?" Charlene demanded cutting him off.

"Well… no but,"

"Are we confined to this room for the entirety of this voyage?"

"…No," Charlene crossed her arms.

"Then I ask you, stop acting like we are children and you our Nurse Maids," she said, primly, "there was no indication we needed your permission to step out through that door. We aren't planning or aiming to cause you any trouble-…" An explosion rocked the ship, cutting of Charlene's rant.

"Are we being attacked!?" Charlene exclaimed fearfully. Marco swore. What now? Damn those two. Ace's look of disbelief disappeared as he burst into laughter. He had to hand it to those three; he was impressed, in both the terrible twosome and Madam Blondie.

Going by all this madness Purple had helped instigate today, maybe she did deserve to wear that straw hat.

**One and a half hours previously**

Marty peeked her head around the door, her eyes growing wide. Beth pushed her head down a little so she could see.

"Uuwwwaaa…" She said in amazement, "such a huge kitchen!"

"Well you aren't wrong," whispered Marty. The kitchen was roughly the size of a basketball court with over 50 cooks going about their business.

"So many skilled cooks in one place," Beth observed quietly, leaning forward slightly to get a better look. A flash attracted Marty's attention. She shifted her gaze slightly to watch a line of cooks flambéing …. Well something, she wasn't sure what. But they were using frying pans, and it was a spectacular sight.

"Beth, look!" She exclaimed softly sweeping her arm up to point out the skilled cooks. Beth watched her arm rise and was looking at the cooks by the time it settled on them.

Then the flambés exploded, fire roared out of the pans scraping the ceilings, setting it alight in some places, merely blackening it in others. Cook's everywhere began screaming as flaming food rained down from above.

Beth and Marty stared at the scene before them, then down at Marty's still outstretched hand.

"Did… You… Just..?" Beth asked uncertainly.

"Urrrr," answered Marty uncertainly, looking at her finger like shed never seen it before.

"Get water!" Roared a particularly large cook with curly hair and an enormous hat, "You there, go fetch the nurses!"

"Uh oh," said Beth as one of the cooks began running in their direction. She grabbed the hand Marty wasn't still staring at and dragged her backwards; the girls sprinted back the way they had come.

**. . .**

"AAAAACE," roared Head Chef Pinnako, storming into the store room where Ace was helping to stow the last of the new supplies. Ace's head snapped up in response to his name, he knows I swapped the tomato sauce for Tabasco, he thought.

"You can't prove anything!" He cried jumping to his feet, "I mean – what brings you to grace us with you presence Head Chef?"

"What the hell're you thinking, pulling a dangerous stunt like that in my kitchen!? You're lucky no-one's hurt or else your backside would be in my pot!" He roared stopping a meter away from Ace who blinked surprised. Did someone down the whole bottle? "Now I've got frying pans to replace, cooks who are distraught at losing their eyebrows, and burns across my bloody kitchen ceiling for God's sake." Spectators who had started gathering the moment Pinnako had thundered in began to laugh, to both the Chef's and Ace's bemusement.

"Whoa, whoa back up Chef!" Exclaimed Ace, throwing his hands up confused, "Since when could Tabasco sauce burn people's eyebrows off?" Ace was surprised to see Chef Pinnako looking taken aback.

"Tabasco sauce? Who said anything about Tabasco Sauce? What are you talking about?"

"… What are you talking about?"

"The fire show you decided to pull, you're the only one on the ship who could have made those fires explode without a stimulant," the cook insisted, starting to look unsure at the confusion dawning on the young commanders face.

"… Chef, I haven't been anywhere near your kitchen today, let alone tampered with it," Ace said frowning, "and I would never ever mess with a cook's fire." Jozu, who had been watching from the sideline till now, stepped forward to back him up.

"He's telling the truth Chef," hummed the large man. The anger drained out of Pinnako's face as confusion took hold of his features.

"Then what the hell just happened in my kitchen?"

**. . .**

The girls sprinted around the corner to collapse in a heap on the floor, gasping for air.

"What the HELL just happened in that kitchen," Beth wheezed. Marty shook her head sucking in deep breaths.

"I don't.. I just.." She waved her hand in Beth's direction. The older girl yelped and batted away her arm.

"Oh no, don't you go pointing your finger of doom at me!"

"It was a coincidence," Marty insisted. Beth looked thoughtful for a moment before pointing to the wall opposite them.

"Try to set the wall on fire," she suggested. Marty looked at Beth sceptically before turning her gaze on the wall. She raised her hand and pointed at the wall.

"…" Marty turned back to Beth who was watching the wall stubbornly refuse to explode.

"Ok, so coincidence," she agreed after a few seconds, Marty nodded then got to her feet.

"Let go find a room where things don't explode."

**. . .**

"… How did we end up in here?" Whispered Beth, Marty shifted her weight and pulled her legs up more securely.

"Fate hates us? I blame Nee-nee the Cake," Marty glanced at Beth to see her looking at her with raised eyebrows, "Don't look at me like that! I thought this was the girl's bathroom, and I didn't hear you complaining!" Beth shushed her as the last shower was turned off another pair of footsteps past by the cubicle door. Thank god the toilets at least were in cubicles. Marty was just about to climb down from the toilet seat when the bathroom door banged open and another wave of boys rushed in, pushing and fighting for the best showers.

Marty swore under her breath and quickly pulled her legs back up. Beth groaned.

"Take me back to the exploding kitchen," she begged, dropping her forehead onto her knees.

"How weird was that accident in the kitchen?" Asked one of the boys loudly, catching the girls attention, they glanced at each other nervously.

"Do you reckon it was a prank?" Asked another.

"If it was I wanna know who pulled it off," Put in a third.

"It had to be Ace, I mean exploding fire? Who else could pull it off under Pinnako's nose?"

"Yeah but it's not really Ace's style, remember that interdivision glitter war he started?" The girls covered the mouths to stop laughter escaping. Glitter war?

"Speaking of Ace what about those girls he brought on board today? Damn that green hair one was fine." Beth stopped laughing and looked insulted, while Marty's sides began to hurt from supressed laughter.

"You think they will stay on? After we reach port, I mean."

"I dunno a crew of 1600 men would be daunting to me if I was a girl… has someone been in that toilet cubical the whole time we've been here?" Silence fell except for the sounds of rushing water, as both the boys and girls froze. Footsteps approached the cubical and the door rattled with knocking making the girls jump.

"Hello!" Called the knocker loudly, any second now the guy was gonna look under the door.

"Come on shower explode or something!" Hissed Beth suddenly, "Work with me here." Marty rubbed her forehead agreeing whole-heartedly when suddenly there were several large bangs accompanied by shocked cries from the showering boys and then the sound of rushing water filled the room.

"Dammit! All the shower heads came off! Turn off the water!"

"I can't it won't turn off!"

The boys were swearing in harmony as steam filled the room. It was soon so thick Marty had trouble making out the cubical door.

"I can't see anything!" Yelled one of the men jolting the girls out of their shock. They jumped off the toilet and wrenched open the cubicle door, running flat out in the direction they hoped was the exit. The floor was a foot deep with water making it difficult for the girls to run. Then the exit was in front of them. Beth went through first. Marty went to follow but tripped in the water.

"Crap! Go away!" She hissed, staggering to her feet she flung her arms out behind her. The water around her rose up and as a wave flew back into the bathroom behind her, slamming into the already panicking crew mates.

"What the f-!"

"Help I can't swim!"

"Get off me you idiot!"

Marty stood there in shock. She rubbed her eyes, was the steam making her see things? She shook her head then ran out of the bathroom after Beth.

She found her waiting outside, soaking wet, looking back into the bathroom very confused.

"Did I do that?" Beth asked bewildered. Marty shook her head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Excuse me, Fate? While I don't mind when the mood flip flopping gets us out of trouble, I would really like you to make up your mind to whether you hate us or not," she grumbled, Beth cracked up laughing as shouts reach the corridor.

"I think we need to leave," she grinned, "this is becoming a habit." The girls sprinted down the corridor. They rounded a corner, passing a member of the crew running in the opposite direction.

The man paused and turned to watch the girls disappear around the corner.

Why were they soaking wet?

**. . .**

"Please tell me you didn't have a part in this," said Marco walking up behind Ace who was studying the kitchen ceiling.

"Not this time." Marco sighed and glanced around at the cooks.

"Did anybody see someone in the kitchen who shouldn't have been there?" Marco's question was met with shaken heads. Marco sighed again, great whoever the prankster was they would just have to hope he'd had enough fun. Fat chance of that.

"Actually," Marco looked up at Jim, a young chef who was frowning thoughtfully, "I saw two people looking through the kitchen doorway just before the fire in the pans exploded, and they were gone when I next looked." But another cook was shaking his head dismissively.

"I saw them two, they were just scared off by the fires." Jim shrugged uncaringly accepting the point, when Thatch stuck his head though the very same doorway they had just been discussing.

"All the shower heads in the bathroom on this floor have blown off and the room was flooding," he said catching sight of Marco and Ace.

"Was?!" Marco said in disbelief, Thatch nodded.

"They managed to shut off the water a few minutes ago," he said, "I'm just spreading the word so people avoid there." And with that he withdrew.

Ace shook his head.

"What the hell is going on with this ship today?"

**. . .**

**BAM BAM BAAAAAAAA XD next time I get around to writing a chapter the girl's will get up to more trouble worthy of a straw-hat! If you have any suggestions for this let me know!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Montyzoomer out!**


	6. Grass Skirts

**Chapter 6**

**O.O rush hour! This was written In a hurry, sorry if it's not as good as the other chapters ;P**

**I do not own _One Piece_, it's Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's such as Marty, Beth and Charlene (and Rory and Martha- yes they'll be back X)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! XX**

**. . .**

Whitebeard sat in his usual place on the deck, watching his children preparing to drop anchor for the night. Ignoring the griping of his nurses, he took a long draught of Sake, and returned his attention to the agitated son standing before him.

"So basically," Whitebeard summarised, "in the space of an hour, someone or a group of some ones has set fire to the kitchen ceiling and multiple sets of eyebrows, as well as causing all the showerheads in the bathroom to break and flood the room."

"And we have no idea who's responsible, or even if someone _is _responsible," Concluded Thatch, rubbing his temple. "Ace swears he wasn't behind the kitchen incident and Jozu backs him. Even if he was, I don't see how he pulled of the trick with the showerheads. He doesn't understand plumbing."

"Could it be a devil fruit user?" White beard glanced up as Marco and Ace approached. "It could go a long way to explaining what the hell is going on," continued Marco. Whitebeard considered this.

"I know of no fruit users on this ship who would be capable of both of these acts, one or the other maybe, but not both," Whitebeard said gruffly, taking another mouthful of sake. "It could be a new fruit user, one who-!" He was cut short as a gust of wind slammed into the sail which a group of men were currently in the process of raising for the night. The force of the sudden gale ripped open the sail, wrenching the rope right out of the crews hands or in some cases, taking the crew member along for the ride. The sail fully inflated with a snap, jerking the ship violently sideways. Then the sail went limp and it was over as quickly as it had begun. Sailors scrambled for their ropes or were lowered onto the deck, as they once again began the process of tying down the main sail.

Whitebeard laughed ,startling the three commanders in front of him.

"If it is a new fruit user, it looks like they are not totally aware or in control of their ability's yet," Whitebeard chuckled, "Abilities that look to be quite powerful."

Marco frowned and turned to Ace, about to comment then pulled up short at the look on his face. Marco followed his gaze confused to the landing above them, it was empty and the doors were closed. He glanced back at his friend.

"Ace?" Ace met his gaze.

"Either I'm going crazy," he said slowly, "or I just saw someone with purple hair disappearing through the door on the right." Marco blinked and realised what Ace was suggesting.

"Oh hell."

**. . .**

Marty and Beth poked their heads over the railing.

"What do you think they're talking about," Marty asked watching Thatch gesture as he talked.

"Probably what everyone else is talking about," reasoned Beth, then caught sight of the 1st and 2nd division commanders approaching, "ah, oh no." The girls ducked down slightly.

"I'm not sure how they will feel about us not being in the room," Beth said quietly.

"They're not our babysitters!" Growled Marty.

"Still," Marty puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

"Fine," letting her breath out in a huff, Marty stood to go, "Let's- WHOA!" The ship jerked to the side as cries rose up from the men who had been attempting to tie down the sail. Marty picked herself up using choice words while Beth stared at the strange straw hatted girl. She had seen that gust of wind pick up of nowhere, and it had appeared directly in front of Marty. Beth stood, grabbing the other girl's hand, she dragged her through a door which slammed behind them.

**. . .**

Ace ran down the hallway, Marco following close behind with a look on his face somewhere between amusement and disbelief. If it really was them, they had managed to do a surprising amount of damage in just two hours. Ace reached the end of the hallway, screeching to a stop and wrenched the door opened. Charlene screamed in surprise and fell off the bed. Ace paused confused… they were still here? Marco peered over his shoulder.

"… Where are Beth and Marty?" He asked

**. . .**

"Beth! Wha-!" Exclaimed Marty as she was hauled down a flight of steps. Beth didn't answer, instead began peeking through doors until she came across a room empty of people. She pulled Marty inside and shut the door. Marty glance around, they were in a store room mostly filled with sake, dry goods, and … why was there a box filled with grass skirts. Marty shook her head then turned her gaze back to Beth who was looking at her oddly.

"Why are we-"

"Are you a devil fruit user?" Beth cut her off. Marty blinked surprised.

"Huh?"

"That explosion in the kitchen, the thing in the bathroom and just now," Beth continued watching her closely, "did you do it?" Marty looked confused.

"I… I don't … I'm not sure?" Beth sighed.

"In the kitchen, when you pointed at the chefs, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking," Marty looked slightly sheepish, "that it would be cooler if the flames were bigger."

"And in the bathroom?" Beth pressed on.

"Well, you said you wanted the showers to explode," Marty said slowly, "and… I agreed?" she finished unsure. Beth nodded.

"Also…" Marty continued causing Beth to look up curious, "after you ran out I, well," Marty scratched her head, "I think I threw water without actually touching it." Beth frowned thinking. She then walked over to a pile of supplies and began searching. Marty watched apprehensively.

Her? Eaten a Devil Fruit? That would be awesome if it was true. But when? Marty was distracted from her thoughts when Beth straightened up with a candle in one hand, and matches in the other.

She put the candle onto of a one of the crates of alcohol.

"Try light the candle," Beth requested then stood back to watch. Marty looked at her in disbelief then at the candle.

"Point at it like in the kitchen," Beth urged. Marty looked again at her totally serious face, and then pointed at the candle.

Nothing happened.

Beth stepped forward with her matches and lit the candle, the returned to where she had been standing.

"Try again, but instead of willing it to light, will it to get bigger" Beth said watching Marty closely.

"Beth I don't think-"

"Please, just humour me one more time," Beth requested. Marty sighed, looking sceptically at the little burning flame.

Once again, Marty pointed at the candle.

**. . .**

An explosion rocked the ship, cutting of Charlene's rant.

"Are we being attacked!?" Charlene exclaimed fearfully. Marco swore. What now? Damn those two. Ace's look of disbelief disappeared as he burst into laughter.

"If we aren't being attacked what was that?" Demanded Charlene. Marco shook his head in disbelief.

"Shut up Ace," He growled at the man who was bent over with laughter, "we have to go and do damage control," He turned to the blond girl who was looking very confused, "please, for the love of God, please, stay here until we can come and get you." Marco grabbed Ace by his necklace and dragged him in the direction of the explosion.

"GAH, *cough* OK! OK! Lemme go!" Gasped Ace who Marco promptly released, dropping him to the floor. Ace jumped up and followed the older man, rubbing his neck. They came round the corner at a run to see they had been beaten to the scene by several crew members, including Jozu and Haruta. Marco pushed crew members out of the way; Ace following close behind, coming to a stop in the open doorway.

The door had been blown off its hinges, and the door frame was badly damaged and blackened. The floor was covered in explosion marks and what smelt like sake. Out of the six crates of sake that Marco remembered being stored in this room, only two remained completely intact. The air smelled like flour, which obviously had contributed to the explosion's size. Marco took all this in, in about five seconds before turning to see Beth climb, coughing, out of a crate of grass skirts. Miraculously unharmed, she was covered in black powder from head to toe as a result of the blast. She looked up, somewhat guilty at her audience, before glancing around frowning.

"Marty?" She croaked as Marco noticed the girl's absence.

"Hey Purple!" Ace called a little louder, coming up behind Marco, "You dead?" The trio began to worry when a groan sounded and a pile of rope shifted to reveal the trio began to worry when a groan sounded, and a pile of rope shifted to reveal the girl.

"Stop the world," She moaned, putting her hat back onto her head, "I want to get off." Marco's relief at seeing both girls alive quickly faded to anger. He sighed then walked over to grab the girls by their arms.

"Come on you two," He said dragging the girls behind him while Ace once again brought up the rear. They pushed through the onlookers and made their way back to the girl's room. They were dragged through the open door and dropped onto the bed. Charlene had been sitting at the desk when they entered but stood up when she saw their blackened appearance.

"What the hell did you two do?" She said amazed looking between them. Marco folder his arms while Ace closed the door and leant against it.

"That's what I would like to know," the first division commander said. Beth ran her hand through her hair which was sticking out even more than normal.

"Marty pointed at a candle," She said.

"And the candle exploded!" Marty finished swaying slightly, Beth nodded in confirmation.

Marco looked at the pair confused.

"Why did the candle explode?" He asked.

"Because I pointed at it," Marty repeated as if it explained everything.

"Why did the candle explode when you pointed at it?" Marco rephrased. The girls looked at each other.

"I have no idea," said Marty.

"I'm not too sure myself," agreed Beth, Marco sighed in frustration; he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was getting them nowhere with both girls still disorientated from the explosion.

"Ok, let's start with an easier question," Ace took over, amused at the look on Marcos face, "Why did you girls leave the room?" Both girls looked thoughtful.

"We had already been locked in a cage with Nee-nee the Cake for three days," supplied Beth.

"And the ceiling was boring to look at," decided Marty.

"Hey!" Said the Cake, "and stop calling me that! My father is the Mayor of Billion's Cove and-"

"29," the blackened girls cut in cheerfully.

"Ok! Ok," Ace said, stilling any further comments, "what about that incident in the Kitchens, did you have something to do with that?"

"Actually, we're not sure," said Beth shaking her head slightly as if to clear it.

"How can you be not sure," asked Marco opening his eyes.

"Well," Marty said taking up the conversation, "Weird stuff had been happening all day."

"Just like the fire in the kitchen," Beth said, starting to sound like she was back to normal.

"And the water in the bathroom," Marty continued.

"And that huge gust of wind up on the deck a couple of minutes ago," Beth finished.

"Wait," Marco said, while Ace looked surprised, "You were responsible that too?" Beth frowned and looked at the girl next to her.

"Not me, Marty," She said. The girl coughed nervously.

"Yeah, I may have, kind of," Marty said haltingly, "eaten a Devil Fruit, but I don't remember when." Marco and Ace were staring at Marty when the door opened causing Ace, who was still leaning against it, to fall backwards through the door way. Jozu stared down at Ace lying on the floor before looking up at the rooms other occupants.

"Pop wants to see you."

**. . .**

_XP it's a bit dodgy, but please review and let me know what you think._

_Montyzoomer out!_


	7. Educational Weapons

**Chapter 7**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan- when heated under pressure flour explodes - lil bit of science for you xp**

**Munchkin - no I haven't written the whole story, I write as I go. And I thought I was doing pretty well updating 2000 words everyday. But unfortunately school has started and my updates will be slowing right down.**

**I do not own ****_One Piece_****, it's Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's such as Marty, Beth and Charlene (and Rory and Martha- yes they'll be back X)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! XX**

**. . .**

"Pop wants to see you."

Nee-nee frowned.

"All of us?" Jozu nodded.

"But, I didn't-," The Cake protested, but cut off when Marty slung here arm around her shoulders and began dragging her toward the door.

"Relax Cake, we'll tell him you had nothing to do with it." Marty grinned, but it was slightly forced. Ace pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Us too?" Ace asked gesturing to himself and Marco.

"That's what all of us means, Cowboy," Marty said, stepping over him, Nee-nee getting reluctantly dragged behind her.

Beth watched Ace glaring at Marty with a small smile on her face, then got off the bed and walked over to the door Marco was still holding open. Leaning over the top of Ace who was still on the floor, she poked her head out the door.

"Do you even know where you're going?" She called, causing Marty to pause and drop Nee-nee.

"Oi!"

"I guess not." Beth shook her head and pushed her way out of the door with Marco close behind, obviously worried something else would blow up if they wandered off. Ace grumbled as he climbed to his feet, but shadowed Marco's lead in hurrying after the girls. Considering their track record, the idea wasn't so farfetched.

**. . .**

It had been a short walk.

Marty stood before Whitebeard for the second time in one day… and she missed her plank. She had left it back in the room.

Whitebeard gulped down the last of his sake and threw away the bottle.

"So… you've caused trouble on my ship," He said slowly looking between the girls. The blond one was immaculate, where the other two looked even worse than when they had come on board. The two commanders leant against the wall to watch the exchange.

"I had no part in anything, I didn't even leave the room," said Charlene tiredly at the same moment when Marty said.

"Everything we blew up, we blew up by accident," she paused, "well except for the candle, but that was Beth's fault," she volunteered cheerfully, while Beth glared at her.

"Candle?" Whitebeard said, confused. Ace sighed.

"The explosion that wiped out half the store room? They did it with a candle."

Whitebeard continued to look confused for a few seconds before chuckling impressed.

"So Beth the explosion was your fault?"

"No. Well, yes but no," Beth summarised. Whitebeard raised an eyebrow. Beth sighed and elaborated.

"Marty might be a devil fruit user. She doesn't remember eating a fruit, so I was attempting to see whether it was her causing all the explosions."

"How can you not know whether you've eaten a devil fruit," Ace demanded incredulously. Marty shrugged, but didn't answer. Anything she could have said would have sounded false.

"She could have eaten it just before getting kidnapped," Marco reasoned, " if so she wouldn't have had time to move about and discover her powers until now, unless," he glance between the trio, "You were fed it while one board."

"I wish," Charlene grumbled, drawing weird looks from the commanders.

"We weren't fed any fruits, devil or otherwise while we were on board that boat," said Beth calmly.

"Before then," Marco concluded, "So what's your ability?" Marty and Beth looked at each other.

"…. Explosions?" Said Marty hopefully, that could come in handy.

"No," said Beth shaking her head," You couldn't blow up the wall or even the candle until it was lit."

"You tried to blow up a wall!?"

"So you don't know," said Whitebeard, ignoring Aces question. When the girls shook their heads he gestured for one of his nurse to come forward, "There is a devil fruit identification book in the library, get it." The nurse nodded and hurried away.

Whitebeard turned his gaze to the first and second division commanders.

"What's your take on all this?" Ace was still glaring at Marty, but Marco shrugged.

"They didn't want to stay in their room so they chose option two and destroyed the ship." Beth glanced at the man.

"You say that like we chose the stupid option, but which would you pick."

"We would have stayed in the room of course," spluttered Ace While Marco turned hard of hearing. Beth raised her eyebrow.

Whitebeard chuckled at the sight of his two commanders backing down.

"They would have done the exact same thing," he agreed, he looked thoughtful for a moment before obviously coming to a decision, "Ace, Marco, first thing tomorrow morning I want you to take the girls onto the top deck and teach them how to fight." There were several minutes of silence.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Nee-nee, "You can't be serious? My father is- ow!" she cut off as Beth did a karate chop to her head.

"I don't think now's the time," Beth said smiling slightly. The nurse who had been sent out in search of the book chose that moment to return, cutting of any further protestation from Charlene.

She walked up to Marty and transferred the large volume she was holding into her possession. Marty staggered as she took the book's full weight. Damn, that nurse must be stronger than she looked.

"That book holds record of every known Devil Fruit, as well as their appearance and their powers," said Whitebeard successfully drawing Marty attention away from checking the nurse out for hidden muscles, "If come across a fruit that you recognise let one of the commanders know." Whitebeard looked around at his audience, "Alright that's everything, you can go."

"Captain," Marty turned to see none other than Marta step forward, "perhaps the girls should eat with the nurses for their first night," she said respectfully. Whitebeard nodded consent, but his attention was already elsewhere as he reached for a new bottle of sake.

"Do so," he said breaking the bottles seal to take a long draught.

**. . .**

How to explain meal time aboard the Moby Dick. Marty ducked and a plate flew over her head to smash against the wall. Marty was impressed, she'd seen calmer riots.

The dining hall was loud and crowded; food was disappearing as quickly as it was laid onto the table. Manners were a lifestyle choice, but not a very popular one. Every so often a group would burst into song, or start fighting. Marty's eyes widen, or both at the same time it seemed. It was messy and chaotic and downright dangerous. A smile spread across Marty's face, it was the best thing she'd seen all day.

Marco grinned slightly at the abject horror on the blonde girl's face before following Ace over to the commanders table.

"If this is how they eat dinner, I can wait to see them throw an actual party," said Beth impressed. Martha grinned.

"The nurses dining hall is separate," she said, moving around the edge of the room to a swinging door in the far corner, "from tomorrow eat in whichever room you choose, but for tonight I think it best you eat with us," she smiled at them as she lead them through the doors.

The nurses dining hall was set up in much the same way as the crews, except the noise level was limited to quiet chatter. Marty looked around, slightly disappointed, there wasn't even one group singing.

Marty slammed her book down at the place setting next to Beth, and then forgot all about it for the next hour as she, Beth and the Cake ate with a single-minded determination.

The trio had eaten naught but scraps for several days past, and the mounds of delicious food was causing Marty to tear up.

Martha laughed at the look of pure joy on the straw hatted girls face as she wolfed down enough food to fill a grown man… and then some. The green haired girl was no better; even the blond girl was having trouble keeping up proper dining etiquettes.

"This food is amazing!" Marty said after her sixth serve. The nurse seated around them laughed. One nurse, who had black hair and skin the colour of coffee, leaned across the table towards them.

"Were you guys really responsible for all that madness today?" She asked curiously, several nurses around them paused in their conversations to hear the answer.

In her haste to answer Marty managed to inhale quite a large portion of food down the wrong pipe.

"They were," Nee-nee supplied as Beth thumped the choking girl on the back. The dark-haired girl looked impressed.

"How'd you do it? Why were you in the men's bathroom? Are one of you a fruit user? Why did you blow up the storeroom? Why are you covered in black powder? Couldn't you have stayed outside the room?" She asked in a rush. Nee-nee blinked at the torrent of questions.

"Uuurm…" She said helpfully.

"Accident, accident, yes, accident, from the explosion, we weren't actually aiming to create an explosion," said Beth distractedly, attention still on her suffocating friend.

"So one of you is a fruit user? We thought so," the girl continued in a rush," Which one of you is it? What's the ability?"

"Isn't it good manners to introduce yourself _before_ asking twenty questions," said Nee-nee slightly miffed. The girl just grinned.

"Rose," the girl said with a grin, "So who is it? What is it?" she continued, unperturbed

"It's Marty," Nee-nee said flippantly.

"But we are unsure of her ability," finished Beth as Marty finally started breathing.

Rose nodded and opened her mouth to let loose another torrent of questions, but Martha stepped in.

"Enough Rose," she grinned at the girls who had finally finished their meals, and now looked exhausted "If you'd like, I can show you the way back to your room," she offered.

"Yes please," said Beth thankfully, rising from her chair. Marty grabbed her book and hastened to follow.

**. . .**

"… Just stick to the edge of the room and we will be fine," Martha said warily. The girls nodded and began following the nurse in single file. In the hour they had been eaten, the dining room hadn't calmed down in the least. If anything it had gotten louder, more chaotic.

They made it halfway.

They had actually been doing well up until that point, and then by an unhappy coincidence, a fight broke out around them.

When a fight broke out, Marco didn't even pause in sculling his drink. Fights were more common than clean air on the Moby Dick. He took his time draining his mug before casually glancing over at the fight to see a girl boasting a straw hat slam a large book into one of the other brawlers face. Marco blinked, stared, and then registered that those three had somehow managed to get in trouble _again._

_"_Aren't those the three kidnap girls?" Hummed Jozu confirming Marco's fear. Thatch dramatically leapt to his feet.

"We must help the poor damsels!" He exclaimed racing towards the brawl, Jozu following calmly behind. Marco rose to go help them when Ace snorted.

"Don't let them hear you call them that," Ace mumbled into his drink. Marco frowned.

"…You're not going to help?" Ace raised his eyebrows, looking pointedly at the three girls. Marty was taking on a pirate twice her size with a book half her weight and holding her own. With no weapon, educational or otherwise, Beth had resorted to slamming the toe of her boot into the shins of the brawlers around her. Even Charlene was helping by letting the girls know when a crew member got too close by screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs.

"… They've got it covered," Ace said dryly. Marco watched Thatch and Jozu muscle their way through the fighters to reach the girls, then shepherd them over to the exit.

"Well," Marco said sitting back down, "Teaching them to fight shouldn't be too hard."

**. . .**

"M'ladies," said Thatch holding the door open with a bow.

"Thank you," Said Cake, walking gracefully into the room to perch on the bed. Marty grinned at the large, silent man behind her.

"You too, Commander Jozu," she said cheerfully, "thanks for getting us out of there," Marty grinned at the freckly nurse who had followed them, "G'night Martha, thanks for taking care of us." Martha waved cheerily then moved off towards the nurse's quarters. Jozu smiled at the girls before taking hold of Thatch's shoulder and dragging him down the corridor after him.

"Goodnight, my darlings!" Thatch called through the door as it swung shut. Beth giggled then glanced at herself and Marty.

"Shower first?" She asked quietly. Marty glanced at her and nodded.

"Shower first," she confirmed dropping the Devil Fruit encyclopaedia onto the desk.

**. . .**

_;P Well this chapter is more of a filler, but sorry 'bout the cliff hanger, I'll get the next chapter up as quick as I can! Xxx_

_PLEASE REVIEW – let me know what you think, even if it's bad J_

_Montyzoomer out!_


	8. Conquer, my furry minions!

**Chapter 8**

**I do not own ****_One Piece_****, it's Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's such as Marty, Beth and Charlene (and Rory and Martha and Rose ;) )**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! XX**

**. . .**

Marty flipped over a page to be confronted with a purple banana.

"Why would anyone want to be able to turn into a tree," she asked incredulously. Beth shrugged behind Marty's back. Marty was sitting at the desk, while Cake made use of her bed, and Beth spread out on hers.

"Good camouflage," Beth said without opening her eyes.

"But it's not even a cool tree!" protested Marty, "You turn into a _palm tree_. I would as least want to turn into a Chestnut tree or a Sugar Maple." Marty turned to the next page.

"Mmm, I suppose being able to control animals would be cool… RISE MY FURRY MINIONS, GO FORTH AND CONQUER," she exclaimed suddenly, laughing when the other girls jumped.

Charlene rolled her eyes and turned to Beth who was having trouble not laughing.

"Why do you think Whitebeard wants us to learn to fight?" Beth glanced at her thoughtfully, all laughter gone.

"… I assume because he wants us to remain in his crew," She answered while Marty cackled in the background over some fruit ability. Charlene harrumphed.

"Why would I want to stay on this crew? My father – "

"Yeah we know."

"What's the point in being able to turn into an octopus if you can't swim?" Said Marty thoughtfully.

"Extra arms?" said Beth closing her eyes again.

"Ah! Of course," Marty turned to the next page and froze. Wait… that? She tore her eyes away from the picture to read its caption.

_Yaosu Yaosu Fruit._

Beth opened her eyes, it was quiet. This was the longest Marty had been quiet since she opened that book. Beth sat up to look at the purple haired girls back as she sat immobile staring at the page.

"Marty?" Beth asked curious, she got to her feet and moved to peer over the girls shoulder at a picture of what looked like a giant strawberry; it was the right colour and everything, which was weird for a devil fruit.

"What does that one do?" Marty blinked out of her trance, glancing at Beth before looking back to the page.

"_Yaosu Yaosu Fruit,_" Marty read aloud, "Type – **Paramecia, **also known as the Element Fruit. Grants the user limited control over the four elements, "

"Air, Water, Fire, Earth," nodded Beth interested.

"However the user is unable to generate the elements. They can control matter already in existence, but cannot bring that matter into existence." Marty continued, "Nor can the user transform their body into any of the four elements, and are therefore vulnerable to a physical attacks." Beth whistled.

"Small setbacks for such a power," she reasoned, Marty nodded still staring at the page. Nee-nee, who had sat up to watch the exchange, frowned.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked irritably. Marty continued to stare at the page.

"I… Well… I may have… eaten a strawberry… that looked exactly like that," She said haltingly. Beth and Nee-nee gawked at her as what she had said sunk in, "Which means…" Marty continued, "my devil fruit…Thing, is probably Yaosu Yaosu." She looked at Beth.

"It beats turning into a tree I suppose," Marty reasoned. Beth laughed, "I would have like being in control of kittens though." Nee-nee snorted.

"Good lord," She said incredulously, "Not too shabby for as Devil fruit ability's go, are we going to go notify one of the commanders?" Marty glanced out the porthole window and shook her head.

"Tell 'em in the morning," Marty said closing the book. She stood then collapsed back down onto the futon. Beth nodded in agreement.

"It's not like she can destroy anything else in her sleep," she reasoned.

"Challenge accepted," said the Yaosu Yaosu user sleepily. Beth grinned and blew out the candle.

**. . .**

"WAKE! UP!" Beth shot upright, looking around groggily for the source of the noise. Charlene sat up in a huff, her hair in a rats nest.

"Five more minutes," mumbled Marty as she pulled her pillow over her head. Someone thumbed on the door again.

"Up! Are you decent? I'm gonna open the door," Marco called. Nee-Nee sighed, then felt her hair and screamed.

"No! We are not decent!" she shouted and rushed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Marty thumped her forehead against the mattress in a vain effort of blocking out the sound, while Beth staggered to her feet.

"Yeah, we're decent."

"No we are not," grumbled Marty, head still under the pillow, "decent people get to sleep longer." The door opened anyway and Marco stuck his head through.

"Come on get up, time to teach you lot how to fight"

"Oh… goody," said Marty finally pulling her head out from under the pillow, "do we at least get breakfast?" she asked, pushing herself up onto her elbows only to get hit on the head by an apple. Beth caught hers and Nee-nee's.

"Look at that breakfast in bed, I will be back in five minute so be ready," Marco said grinning. He pulled his head back and closed the door just as Marty's pillow slammed into it.

**. . .**

"This is outrageous!" grumbled Nee-nee, whose hair was now curly and ordered. Marty had to agree, what kind of people wake up at the crack of dawn!? It was inhumane. The girls stood on the deck of the Moby deck, across from them stood Marco and Ace, who looked about as happy as they felt. There was a collection of weapons ranging from all sorts of guns to swords to what looked like a club, all sitting peacefully on a stand. Apart from some crewmembers that had pulled the last night-watch and had chosen to stay and observe, over going to bed, the deck was otherwise deserted. Marco cracked his neck.

"Alright who wants to be first?" he asked smiling. What happened next surprised everyone.

"I will," said Nee-nee the Cake stepping forward, "on one condition."

"… What's the condition," asked Marco recovering from his shock. Ace just stared at the girl wondering if someone had slipped something into his drink last night. Or even if someone had managed to slip something into hers, if so he would have to send them flowers.

"I get to choose the weapon," she said flipping her perfectly ordered hair over her shoulder. Marco nodded, frowning slightly.

"Of course, you all can," he replied. Marco shook his head in disbelief, and then clasped his hands together, "very well Charlene, what'll it be." Nee-nee walked over to the weapons rack and studied the available options. After a few seconds she selected a long, thin sword that, to Marty, looked like a giant toothpick.

"…Swords it is," said Marco as he picked up a similar sword. He wasn't too brilliant at swords, actually, he wasn't that good at sword fighting at all. He generally preferred hand to hand combat, but he was sure he could handle the little doll-like blond girl. He just had to be careful not to stab the girl by accident.

Mart and Beth backed off slightly to watch Nee-nee and Marco face off against each other. Beth's eyes were narrowed, thinking, there was no way that girl would ever nominate herself for a beating, let along volunteer to go first.

"Just… try and stand your ground for as long as you can," Marco said doubtfully, "…Ready?" Nee-nee nodded, she stood with her feet apart and the blade held horizontally in front of her, level with her chest. Marco frowned, it actually looked like she had done this before.

"On my mark," said Ace eyes flicking between them, "go."

It took Marty several minutes to register what happened next. Nee-nee, annoying, whiney, pampered, Nee-nee, ran at Marco startling him. It a flurry of blows she had Marco first backing away, and then disarmed. His sword clattered to the deck as hers flicked up to rest against his collarbone.

"Yield," she commanded, panting slightly, and the whole ship went catatonic.

Ace burst out laughing, breaking the trance.

"WHOOO GO YOU DELICIOUS CAKE YOU!" cheered Marty, said Cake glared at her out of the corner of her eye, before lowering her sword and stepping beck.

"I told you not too call me that," she protested as Marty continued to whoop. Beth was grinning in amazement.

"How, in this world and the next, did you just manage to do that?" she demanded. Cake looked at her haughtily as she placed the sword back on its stand.

"I am the daughter of a _noble,_ family, my father is the Mayor of Billion's cove after all," she said smugly, "fencing is a noble men and women sport, and as such is a detrimental part of our education_."_

"That makes thirty," Laughed Marty, "what an eventful day!"

"The day's only just started," Beth reminded her, but she was also grinning. Ace was on his hands and knee's banging his hand against the decks surfaces as he attempted to get control over himself.

"You!-shishishiHAHAHAHAHA, you got, HAHAH, you got beaten by the little princess, hehehehe HAHA oh gods HAHAHAHAH," Ace laughed uncontrollably. Marco glared at him annoyed.

"Are you quite finished?"

"Oh! Oh," Ace gasped, "I haven't even gotten started… pfft HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"If you're so brilliant you can take the next two," Marco said miffed. Ace chortled.

"Hehehe, whatever you say, shishishi,"Ace got to his feet wiping away tears of mirth, "Ah –oh dear, to funny." He sighed happily, and then turned grinning to the other girls.

"Alright green fairy, you can go next, pick your punishment," he said cheerfully gesturing at the stack of deadly weapons. Beth nodded and walked over to the rack. She browsed through the guns finally settling on some sort of pistol. Marty wasn't sure, she didn't know gun types. Beth glanced at ace.

"So are we shooting still targets, or would you like me to try and hit you," she asked calmly. Ace grinned and wandered past the other two girls to the mast and leant against it.

"The bullets in that gun aren't sea stone so do your worst," Marty and Nee-nee glanced at him as if he was crazy then got out of the way. They reached the ships railing, and then turned to watch.

Ace casually crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whenever you're ready, go for your life-!" The words were barely out of his mouth when Beth swung the gun up and set off six shots so quickly and close together they sounded like one. They all hit Ace, perfectly in the centre of his forehead, passing through to embed themselves in the mast behind him.

Ace blinked then turned to stare at the six bullets clustered tightly together in the mast. Beth grinned triumphantly while Marco laughed.

"Seeing you shot six times in the head makes me feel slightly better," Marco said pleased. Ace turned back to Beth looking completely impressed.

"You're a hell of a shot," he said thoughtfully while Marty cheered in the background. Beth smiled peacefully.

"My families in the arm's dealership," She explained, "My father's one of the best gun makers there is. He figured if we make the guns, we have to know how to use them."

"DAM STRAIGHT YOU GO GIRL! SHOOT THE GUY IN THE FOREHEAD!" Ace glared at the straw hatted girl.

"Don't be so cocky, you're next," Ace reminded her. Marty blinked and dropped her hands down to her sides. Oh… goody. Beth saw Marty's excited expression fall away as she walked towards the two girls. She grinned at the girl, and then leaned against the rail next to her.

Ace watched Beth whisper something into Marty's ear. Marty glanced at her uncertainly then moved until she was standing in front of Ace. Ace raised an eyebrow.

"Well? What weapon will it be?" Marty glanced at the weapon rack almost longingly before returning her gaze to Ace.

"None," she said quietly, "I don't know how to use them anyway."

"Well the whole point of us teaching you is that you will learn," Ace said. Marty shrugged, "Alright, if you're sure, hand-to-hand it is."

I'm. So. Screwed_._ _Try using your Devil fruit_? How the hell do I do that! Thought Marty, glancing sideways at Beth.

"Ready?" Ace asked as her gaze flicked back to him. No!

"Yes," her traitorous mouth replied. Ace nodded feeling slightly sorry for the girl, she looked so nervous.

"Ok, go." Time seemed to slow right down. Marty saw Ace running towards her. There was a strange feeling in her stomach as she took a step backwards. This was gonna hurt like bitch, wasn't it? Her mind thought helpfully. She threw up a hand to shield her face, and suddenly a wave of water flew onto the deck slamming into Ace. It sent him racing towards the railing. Beth threw herself out of the way but Charlene wasn't quick enough. Ace crashed into her and they both toppled over board.

Marty sat down hard, staring at the place they had just been.

"I did that?" she said in wonder. Marco snapped out of his stupor.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Marco yelled running over to the railing, "DEVIL FRUIT USER OVERBOARD!"

**. . .**

_XD that was sooo much fun to write :) I hope you enjoys it as much as I did._

_There may be a few spelling mistakes but bear with me, it hasn't gone to my editor yet, ill fix it up shortly!_

_RATE AND REVIEW!XXX TA_

_Montyzoomer out!_


	9. Fire Retarded

**Chapter 9**

**So I got my first negative review! But it wasn't really that bad and the person raised some good points, I'll do my best! Let me know if you think something's wrong!**

**Also nice job to ****_Shiningheart of ThunderClan_**** for picking up such a ****_huge_**** mistake XD THANK YOU, it is now fixed. I would also like to make something clear, Purple and Purple reVAMPED are the ****EXACT SAME STORY****! The only difference is that Purple reVAMPED is the ****rough draft****, and has the ****editor's notes and comments**** left in, as well as a few conversations between me and her.**

**This particular chapter is dedicated to two people, first my editor for putting up with ALL my crap (love you Fox) and second Amayarawrz for making my whole day with her reviews, you're a good person :,). **

**I do not own ****_One Piece_****, it's Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's such as Marty, Beth and Charlene (and Rory and Martha and Rose ;) ), PLEASE REVIEW ! XX **

**. . .**

"MAN OVERBOARD! DEVIL FRUIT USER OVERBOARD!" Marty blinked, oh right, devil fruit users can't swim. She lurched up and ran over to the railing as Marco was threw a rope ladder over the side.

"Charlene!" Marco yelled down as the girl as she flailed for the rope, "Get Ace to the ladder!" Charlene latched onto the ladder and glared upwards.

"Excuse me!" She all but screeched, "I don't think so! Send someone else down to save him!" Marco made a frustrated noise as he glanced around for someone else. Marty leaned over the railing.

"Charlene you twit!" She yelled, "Go back or I'll knock you off!" Charlene ignored her and continued climbing. Beth sighed and jumped over the railing. Marty watched her fall guilitily, this was her fault, but she was pretty sure that copying Beth's actions would do more harm than good. Beth hit the water and Marty waited for a few terse seconds for her to re-surface. Which she did, and then taking a deep breath, she dived back under.

"Arh, pull me up," panted Cake, who Marty turned to see had almost reached the deck.

Ace was pissed. That little-! She didn't have to send him into the ocean. Was she trying to kill him? Wait till he got his hands on her, he wouldn't make the same mistake of underestimating her again. He sank deeper into the ocean, fuming over his situation when hands grabbed his forearm and began dragging him upwards. He broke the surface gasping, and looked around to see the Green-Haired Pixie girl as his rescuer. She smiled at him then began towing him towards a rope ladder hanging down from the ship. She pulled him over to the ladder, which he grabbed with both hands and began pulling himself upwards. After climbing up several meters he glanced down at Beth who was following close behind him.

"What about Blondie?" Ace asked confused. Beth looked past his head with an eyebrow raised. Ace followed her gaze to see Blondie had reached the deck. She was stretching out her arm to be pulled aboard.

"Did she just leave me down here?" He asked furiously. He heard Beth laughing.

"I wouldn't be too upset," Ace looked back down at her confused.

Suddenly a scream spilt the air and Charlene free fell past.

"What the-?" Ace looked up to the deck where Purple was still leaning over the railing, a large grin on her face.

**. . .**

"…Right," Marco said pinching the bridge of his nose, "so." He looked at the three girls before him, none of which actually looked capable of causing so much trouble. Ace was leaning grumpily on the railing, sopping wet, glaring at Marty, who was looking abashed.

"Oh, look at my hair," wailed Charlene as she attempted to ring the seawater out. Beth sighed ruffling her own hair, sending water droplets flying. Ace flicked his glare from Marty to Cake.

"How could you push me?" Fumed Cake, Beth laughed, "Excuse, me! It's not-"

"You," Cut in Ace peevishly, "don't talk anymore." Charlene looked scandalised, but fell silent none the less. He turned the full force of his glare back on Marty, who sighed.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. I honestly wasn't aiming to throw you over board," Ace didn't respond.

"Calm down Ace, it's partly your own fault for not paying attention," Marco said tiredly. Ace looked at him furious, but toned his glare down. Only slightly though. Marco turned back to the girls.

"Ok, we need to figure out what Marty's power is before she throws someone else-."

"We already know," Marco looked at Beth surprised. Marty was nodding, confirming her statement.

"…You already know," Ace repeated slowly.

"Yaosu Yaosu, It was listed in the large encyclopaedia," Beth continued calmly.

"It's a paramecia," Marty said helpfully. Ace held up a hand in the universal signal for stop.

"Wait Yaosu… element?" Ace asked, curiosity breaking his death glare, Marty nodded, "Show me."

"Last time I showed you, you ended up in the water," Marty pointed out.

"It won't happen again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I won't let it happen again."

"You're pretty cocky for someone who just had his behi-"

"Ok!" Marco broke in as Ace straightened from leaning against the railing, "Let's not go there."

"Again," Marty put in helpfully, challenging Ace's glare. She held for a few seconds and then began to laugh, further infuriating the Mera Mera user.

"Watch it Purple," warned Ace raising a now burning fist, "or we will see how well you control fire when it's burning through your pants."

"If I can control fire does that mean I can control Ace?" Marty asked Marco hopefully. Marco thought for a second.

"I'm not sure, you can try."

"No. No you can't," Ace objected.

"Try the fire in his hand first," Beth input.

"Oi, oi.."

Marty looked between Aces hand and her own. It's all well and good in theory, but she hadn't ever done something like this on purpose. She pointed at Aces hands hesitantly. Ace raised an eyebrow at her when nothing happened. So she tried wiggling her fingers.

"...Maybe your fire is retarded?" Suggested Marty. Ace frowned, turning his hand over he flicked his fingers outwards, sending hot sparks in Marty direction.

"Wah!" Marty raised her hand to shield her face. The ciders flared into pillars of fire mid-air. Marty, Beth and Charlene dived out of the way. The pillars zoomed past hitting crewmembers who were in the process of letting the sail out.

"GAAAHH! ACE!"

"WHAT THE HELL BASTARD!"

"MY PANT'S ARE BURNING! MY PANTS ARE BURNING!"

"I didn't do that," protested Ace when Marco looked at him accusingly. Beth rolled onto her back and sat up.

"So she can't control the fire till Ace relinquished control over it," Beth said calmly, as if she hadn't just escaped being barbequed, "… That could be useful to know."

"AH THE ROPES ON FIRE! PUT IT OUT! GET WATER QUICK!"

"OI BASTARDS! COME AND HELP!"

"AH crap," said Marco, he turned to go help and then stopped, he glanced at Marty, "You created the fire, and can you stop it?" Marty looked at him blankly, blinking like an owl.

"Um." Marty looked at the fire climbing up the ropes towards the sail.

Ummm, she thought, and pointed her hand at the flames, stop, halt, desist… please?

"Yaosu yaosu Halt," she muttered without thinking. The fire flickered and began to die.

"I did it!" She cried thrilled. Then the fires reared back up and exploded, running up the rope faster than before to set the sail alight.

"What did you do THAT for!" Ace exclaimed furiously.

"Marty try water instead," Beth said calmly jumping to her feet. Marty glanced at her surprised.

"Uh, kay," She jumped to her feet and turned towards the railing. Marco and Ace watched her resigned, wondering how much would be destroyed before the fire went out.

Water, come on work with me, Marty thought. She threw out her hands

"Yaosu yaosu, wave!" she said desperately not knowing where it came from. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then an enormous wave rose out of the ocean. It kept rising till it towered over the ship, mast and all.

"WHOA WHOA WAIT!" Yelled Ace backing up. Marty didn't answer staring at her gigantic wave in shock.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" Marco yelled, he grabbed Beth and Charlene and dragged them into the protection of the railing. Ace tackled Marty to the deck as the wave hit. The wave slammed down onto deck, rocking the Moby dick as if it was a small sail boat caught in a storm. For several minutes the ship was thrown back and forth as the sea attempted to right itself. Slowly the ship lulled back into gentle rocking.

Marco picked himself off the deck and glanced around warily. Beth and Charlene looked slightly dazed, but were otherwise fine. Ace groaned, attracting Marco's attention.

Ace pushed himself up onto his hands and knee's, pulling his hat back onto his head.

"Ow," Marty grumbled from underneath him. Ace glared at her.

"This is your fault you know," He said grumpily, climbing to his feet, pulling the troublesome girl up after him.

"Sorry," Marty said dizzily, "big wave, big, BIG wave." She said helpfully.

"You're crazy," said Cake climbing unsteadily to her feet.

"You have no idea," Marty said cheerfully swaying slightly. Beth chuckled.

"At least the fire's out."

"Do you usually put out a candles with tidal waves?" asked Cake grumpily. Marco sighed and assessed the damage to the ship. Most of the crew and cargo had been pushed to the opposite railing, put it didn't look like anything important, like people, had gone overboard.

"I think that's enough training for today," Marco suggested. Nobody argued.

**. . .**

" She can't control it," Marco said quietly, "She literally has more power than she can handle."

Whitebeard shifted in his seat, never taking his eyes off Marco. After the incident that morning, he had called a commanders meeting.

"… but," He asked again amused, "She actually threw Ace overboard?" Marco grinned as chortles broke out among the assembled commanders.

"She got lucky," growled Ace, "and you got trounced by the little princess."

"As for the other two," Marco continued as the laughter died down, "Beth is an incredible marksman, and Charlene is an experienced fencer."

"and on top of that," mused Whitebeard, "Marty has incredible powers."

"Which may end up killing us all if she can't get control of them," Ace pointed out.

"But how long will it take her?" asked Thatch. Marco paused thinking.

"… I don't see her gaining respectable control anytime soon," Marco said reluctantly, "even with proper training, I can see it taking her a hell of a long time."

"What makes you say that?"

"Unlike the other two girls she hasn't had discipline or training," Marco said slowly, "If you talked to her you would understand but, it's as if she has led an even more sheltered life than the Charlene girl."

"Who beat you in swords play," Grinned Vista. Marco gave him a wry look.

"I don't understand, she has as much fire in her as the green haired girl," reasoned Blamenco, "What would make you say she's more naïve than the little princess?"

Marco just looked thoughtful.

Whitebeard laughed, reverting the attention back on himself, before the commanders could get Marco to elaborate.

"Regardless," He said taking a swing of ever-resent sake, "those three would be an interesting addition." He glanced sideways at the assembled commanders.

"We arrive at Billion's cove tomorrow afternoon, provided this wind keep's up, you have till then to convince them to join."

"Which means someone is going to have to teach Marty control," Said Marco calmly. Ace nodded absently, and then realised everyone was looking at him.

"Wait, What! Why me? Why can't you teach her?" Ace protested. Marco grinned.

"Your powers are similar, you were in charge of teaching her and Beth, and I find it amusing," Marco said, "Pick a reason, they all work."

Ace let loose a string of swear words.

"I can instruct the little blond girl," offered Vista, "there is always room for improvement." Marco chuckled darkly.

"No take-backs," Marco said knowingly, Vista frowned confused.

"I'll take the little green girl," offered Izo. Whitebeard nodded.

"Where are the girl's now?" Marco and Ace glanced at each other hesitantly.

"They went back to their room, Charlene wanted a shower," Marco said slowly, as if choosing each word carefully. All of the fourteen other commanders went silent and looked at the first and second division commanders like they had grown extra heads.

"You left them," Thatch said slowly, "alone in their room, again, after the trouble they got into yesterday?" Marco and Ace looked uncomfortable.

"We didn't have a choice," Ace protested, "in the first place, the only one who actually causes any trouble is Purple."

"And we left a guard on them this time," Marco said tiredly, "hopefully he will stop them wandering around and blowing stuff up."

"and if he doesn't?"

"Well then we have an eye witness to everything they destroy."

**. . .**

**"**Royal Flush!" Marty cheered throwing down her cards, "I win!"

"You cheated!" Protested Rory, also throwing down his own cards, Marty laughed.

"So did you, I just cheated better."

"You've both been cheating!" Exclaimed Beth surprised, "Unfair!" Marty continued to laugh. Her class had gone through a poker-craze. After a while, just playing poker got boring, first one person cheated then another. Soon it became a game to see who could cheat in the most creative way without getting caught.

You'd be surprised how many unsuspecting substitute teachers were robbed out of their money by her senior class. But that's a whole other story.

Marty began to gather up the rock candy Rory had procured for them to use as betting chips, when the bathroom door opened. Marty glanced up as Cake walked out.

"You must have used up the ships entire water supply by now," accused Beth, while Marty bit into a rock candy and nearly broke her teeth.

"GAH!" Marty glared at the candy. Rory raised an eyebrow.

"You can't bite it, it's called rock candy for a reason, suck on it," Rory advised.

"But I'm hungry now!" Marty complained, as she got to her feet. Rory watched her warily.

"… Where are you going?"

"Can we go get food from the kitchen? It's gotta be lunchtime soon right?" Marty asked hopefully, Rory shifted in his place on the floor.

"… Maybe we should wait for Marco and Ace," He suggested just as hopefully. Beth smiled, and Rory knew full well they would be going whether he agreed to it or not.

"We are just going to the kitchen," Beth reasoned, also standing, "we've been there before." Rory rose quickly to his feet as the two girls walked toward the door.

"Wait, I really don't think-" Rory began uncertainly, Beth and Marty shared a look then each grabbed one of his arms and began dragging him backwards, successfully cutting him off.

"Come on Rory, don't be a downer," Marty said cheerfully.

"What trouble can we cause in the dining room that isn't already happening," Beth agreed.

Charlene watched the older girls drag the man backwards with amusement, then through her towel on the bed and followed them out the door.

**. . .**

_That's it! Until next time!_

_Sorry for the long Authors notes, I tried to thin it down, to little avail._

_Montyzoomer out!_


	10. Bink's Sake

**Chapter 10**

**I hope you enjoy this; I put off two school assignments to write it!**

**I do not own ****_One Piece_****, it's Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's such as Marty, Beth and Charlene (and Rory and Martha and Rose ;) )**

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, keep them coming! XX **

**. . .**

"Ok. OK! Lemme go!" Rory protested, laughing Beth and Marty continued to drag him backwards with Cake bringing up the rear.

"What's the matter Rory?" Marty teased, she pulled him round a corner, glancing backwards at cake, "Is this the right wa- oof!" Marty huffed as she slammed into someone. She let go of Rory's arm and fell backwards, landing on the floor in a seated position. Unbalanced by the sudden lack of pressure to his right arm, Rory tripped over his own feet and slammed sideways into Beth, taking her down as well.

"Oooow," whined Marty as Charlene cackled with laughter in the background. Marty shot a glare at her then remembered the reason she was on the floor, "Ah! I'm sorry I-" she glanced up at the man she had run into, and the words of apology died in her throat.

Rory glanced up when Marty cut off mid-apology.

"Oh! What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed happily, "I thought you would be at lun-"

"Rory, could you get off me please," Rory glanced down in surprise to see he was still sitting on top of Beth.

"AH! Sorry, sorry!" He exclaimed, jumping up. Beth smiled at him wryly as she got to her feet, then turned to the crew mate they had accosted. He was watching the scene in front of him with a look of great amusement.

"I apologise," Beth said with a small smile, which the man returned with great vigour.

"Harharhar don't worry about it, where were you headed?"

"The dining hall," the man gave them a gap toothed grin and laughed.

"Well we have the same goal, and you're going the wrong way," he gestured the way they had come, turning his grin to Rory, "Aren't you a crew member?"

"I didn't have much control over where we were going," Rory said slightly embarrassed. Rory stepped aside and gestured for the man to go first. He grinned at Charlene as he past her.

Charlene went to recoil but stopped herself in time. He certainly wasn't the handsomest guy on this ship. She stepped out of the way to give him a wider berth, or the cleanest. Beth chuckled at the thinly concealed look of repulsion on the younger girls face. She shook her head and followed the two men back the way they had come.

Charlene waited until Beth was between herself and the large pirate, before she turned to follow. She had only taken a few steps when she realised Marty hadn't moved.

"Eh? Marty," She turned back to see the girl sitting on the ground where she had fallen, "Marty? What are you doing?" Charlene walked over to the girl, "Why are you…." As she trailed off, Marty snapped out of her stupor, blinking she looked up at Cake.

"Ah, sorry," She apologised pushing herself to feet, "I spaced out, oh look we are being left behind," Marty continued cheerfully, starting after the others. Charlene watched her go for a few seconds, and then, frowning slightly, she followed.

It took her a few seconds to place the emotion that had been dominating Marty's features.

Fear.

Marty was afraid of the large crewmate now leading them to lunch, why? As far as Charlene could tell, Marty didn't spook easily. So where had that look of raw fear come from?

"By the way," Beth said suddenly pulling Charlene out of her musings, "I didn't catch your name." The Man turned slightly, boasting his large grin that showed off several missing teeth.

"Teach," he said, chuckling as if his name was somehow amusing, "Marshall D. Teach."

**. . .**

"WHOOO FOOOD," Marty cheered, Cake watched the hypo girl pile a tower of food onto her plate.

"You are not going to eat all that," Cake insisted. Marty just laughed and moved off into the bustling mess hall after Beth. Cake watched frowning as she sat down across from Rory. Marty seemed completely normal now, her annoyingly happy demeanour back in place.

"Hullo darling," said a voice from behind Charlene, "you wouldn't happen to be lost now would you?" She turned slightly to regard the crewmate out of the corner of her eye. He looked to be around thirty years, with hair and skin greasier than the pan-fried bacon.

"Hmpfh," she said, sharply turning her back to him, "Move along pervert." She stalked off towards the others; this is why she had wanted to eat in the nurse's mess hall. She dodged a half-eaten sandwich only to have sake poured down her back.

"Iiiieeee!" Rory looked up at Charlene's scream, "How DARE you!" Charlene continued, the owner of the sake laughed unapologetically.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't see you there young'un," the man said cheerfully, smiling down at the fuming girl before moving off to refill his now empty glass.

"URH!" Charlene exclaimed in frustration.

"If you just stand there, you'll get more food down your front," Rory pointed out, coming up behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder and half guided, half dragged her to the out of the way table were the other girls we're sitting.

"-_Say goodbye to all you know; _

_Head into the sun's warm glow. _

_Singing loud and singing proud, _

_We sail into the night_!"

Cake raised an eyebrow, Marty was singing along with a group of pirates at the next table while Beth laughed. Charlene sat down across from them smiling slightly, Marty may have been enthusiastic, but it didn't totally make up for lack of talent.

"_Waves of gold and silver splash, _

_Across the hull and mizzen mast._

_We float on, all with a song,_

_To the ends of the sea -"_

"How do you know all the words," Beth asked through her laughter. Marty grinned.

"It's_ Bink's Sake_," Marty said cheerfully. Charlene rolled her eyes but she was smiling as the men at the next table continued the song with gusto.

"Yes, I know that," Cake said, "But how do you know the words of such an old song?"

"It's Brook's favourite song, he's always playing it."

"Who's Brook?"

"You don't know him," Marty smiled at the annoyed look on Cakes face before re-joining the sing along, a few of the pirates had climbed onto the table to dance.

"_If the waves dare dance too high,_

_If dark clouds obscure the sky,_

_Beat the drum and never run;_

_Live for that fateful dance!_

_If, in fear, you turn away,_

_You'll never see the break of day._

_Just hold out, without a doubt,_

_The sun will surely rise!_"

"Hoho! Not bad girlie!" Cheered one of the Men, jumping down from the neighbouring table. He grabbed Marty by the wrist, dragging her from her seat and up onto the table to join the dancers. Marty laughed, reaching up to secure her straw-hat, as her captor threw an arm around her shoulders.

_"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, " _

Beth clapped her hands in time to the beat, laughing at the dance being performed.

_"Going to bring Bink's Sake,_

_And find our dreams along the way._

_Wave goodbye, try not to cry,_

_We'll never meet again!" _

The singing got louder as more and more crew members joined in. Food was being ignored, as people around the room turned to watch.

_"If the sun should cease to shine,_

_Everything will still be fine."_

Unnoticed by the singers, the Mess room door slammed open. Marco and Ace ran into the room glancing around wildly. Marco spotted Beth and Charlene through a gap in the crowd. He sagged slightly with relief and elbowed Ace, pointing in their direction

"_In the dark, we'll sail our bark_

_By the light of the moon!" _

"Great, you've found the non-dangerous ones who can't destroy the ship," said Ace exasperated, "Now where the hell is Purple?"

"Harhar, that's quite a girl you have there," Ace turned to face the speaker.

_"Going to bring Bink's Sake,_

_Just like any other day!"_

"Teach!" Ace greeted his friend grinning.

"What girl?" Marco asked tiredly

_"Listen now from aft to prow_

_To this song of the sea!"_

"Well that one o'course," Teach grinned pointing, "she'll make a right fine pirate." Ace and Marco turned to see Marty up on the table amongst a group of dancers

_"Everyone meets Davy Jones;_

_One day we will all be bones!"_

Marty had her arms slung around the shoulders of two other crew members, a large grin on her face as she sang along.

_"Until then, we'll sing again_

_And bring Bink his sake!" _

Marty cheered thrusting her hand into the air.

"Least she's not imploding the drinks," Marco pointed out. Ace watched in amazement as the straw-hatted girl danced and laughed with the pirates like she had known them for years.

"_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,"_

Everyone was jumping of their seats for the last chorus.

_"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,"_

Beth and Charlene were pulled from their seats to join in the dancing.

_"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,"_

Rory was laughing as he clapped along.

_"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho."_

A resounding cheer rose up with the songs completion. Ace grinned wryly, leaning against the mess room wall.

"Why does it feel like we've turned into their babysitters?" Ace asked Marco.

"Harharhar, if you don't want them, I'll take over," offered Teach.

"As tempting an offer as that is," Marco said smiling, "They're our problem." He walked towards the girls table, Ace watched him go.

"Don't take that as a definite no," Ace said. Teach laughed and emptied his glass.

"The offers open then," He ambled off towards the doors. Ace smiled shaking his head, then looked back to the girls to see Marty watching Teach leave with a strange look on her face. Her eyes flicked back to meet his, Ace blinked, surprised at the animosity lying within them. The moment passed when Marty grinned, and turned away.

Ace frowned, what the hell was that? His stomach rumbled reminding him he'd had very little to eat all day. Ace shrugged, so the weird girl did weird things, what did he care, and with that the Mera Mera user made a bee-line for the food.

"Aye, nice dancing Girlie!" The man who had original pulled Marty from her seat slapped her on the back, jolting her out of her musings. Taken by surprise, Marty pitched forward of the table, she threw out her hands and managed to avoid hitting her head on the bench. Tumbling forward in a summersault, her back hit the floor and her feet came down on the opposite table with a crash.

"Are you alright?" Rory asked worriedly getting to his feet. He went to walk aroung the table but stopped when the other two girls sat down to resume their meal.

"That was graceful," Beth said calmly taking a bite of her food. Marty blinked, slightly stunned, then began laughing. Cake looked at the girl as if offended by her unladylike behaviour.

"Are you going to continue to lay there?" She sniffed.

"You alright Girlie?" Marty grinned at the man who was looking down at her curiously. He was massive, Marty was sure she could stand on a chair and the top of her head would barely brush his chin.

"Sure am Mister!" Marty laughed again, Rory smiled slightly and went to sit down again.

"Why is it that every time we go to fetch you from your room you're already gone?" Rory froze his head snapping up in the direction of the indignant voice. Marty looked up as Marco reached them.

"Hiyo Marco!" Marty said cheerfully sitting up and turning to look at him, "How was the meeting?" He glared at the girl irately.

"So these are your girls Marco?" Cake slammed her had down onto the table.

"We aren't anyone's girls!"

"Yep."

"Oi Marty!"

The big man got down from the table, chuckling slightly.

"Shishishi so it's Marty?" He asked stretching out his hand. Marty grinned wrapping both of her arms around it.

"Aye, who are you?" the man looked amused by her bluntness.

"Silver Jack," He said lifting his arm, taking the girl with it till her feet dangled high above the floor and their eyes were level. Marty laughed swinging her feet slightly.

Marco watched the pair as they hit off instantly. He sighed and collapsed on the bench next to Beth with his back resting against the table.

"Ah um, Commander?" Marco glanced over his shoulder at Rory, who fidgeted guiltily under his gaze," I'm sorry, I couldn't get them to stay in the room."

Marco shook his head, turning back to face thee front.

"They didn't blow a hole in the ship's hull, you did a good job." Beth laughed at this, while Cake fixed a glare on the back of Marco's head.

"Do you honestly think we are capable of that?" Cake protested.

"Are you kidding me," Ace injected dodging around Silver Jack who was lifting his arm up and down, giving Marty a free ride while she laughed, "Purple alone is a freaking time bomb with the added ability to walk." Ace dropped onto the bench beside Marco handing him one of the two plates laden down with food he had been carrying.

"Speaking of time bombs," Marco said looking up at Marty, "we have to get your abilities under control before you destroy something important."

"Abilities?" asked Silver looking at the slight girl gripping his arm. She grinned at him, cheerfully innocent. Ace glanced up from his food.

"She's the reason the majority of the cooks are missing eyebrows and the destroyed plumbing in the men's bathroom." Silver Jack laughed and set Marty down on the floor.

"What were you two doing in the men's bathroom anyway?" asked Cake, but Marco shook his head, interjecting before he heard the answer.

"As I said, we're going back on deck to try and get a handle on your devil fruit powers." Beth tipped her head to the side.

"You're going to try training her again so soon?" Beth asked smiling at the memory of what happened last time. Cake glowered running a hand through her now dry hair.

"Not just her, I'll be teaching you how to fight without your gun," Marco said glancing sideways at her, "Vista will be taking Charlene." Cake frowned at this.

"I don't need lessons!" Marty stepped forward.

"Who's taking me?"

"Would you stop ignoring me!"

Marco glanced sideways at Ace who was sulking. He glanced up to meet Marty's purple gaze.

"I'm warning you, throw me overboard again and I'll burn all your hair off." Marty blinked then grinned.

"Challenge accepted."

. . .

_AHHHHH done JI hope you enjoyed that, it's a little dogdy, put its purpose was to be a filler and introduce Silver Jack and teach, review whether you did or didn't! I'm always open to suggestions._

_Also I would like to know if anyone has picked up the running theme I have for all the OC charcters names that have appeared since Marty entered Onepiece(excluding Marty, Beth, and Cake). If someone picks It up they can either pick an event that happens or a OC character that has a small appearance (if they want, not mandatory)_

_For hard core One-piece fans, I used the English version of Bink's Sake, if you want the full lyrics or want to hear the English version, PM me and I'll give you the youtube web address._

_Stay Fabulous!_

_Montyzoomer out! _


	11. Buckets

**Chapter 11**

**So I got 12 reviews straight off the bat …. Q.Q *sniff* WAAAH THANKYOU! (and for such a dodgy chapter to ;) lets have fun with this chap shall we?^o^)**

**It's been so long since I've updated (sorry about that), please enjoy.**

**I do not own ****_One Piece_****, it's Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's such as Marty, Beth and Charlene (and Rory and Martha and Rose and Silver Jack )**

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, keep them coming! XX **

**To my editor, I added something special just for you ;) you'll know it when you see it.**

**. . .**

Ace closed the encyclopaedia he had gotten Rory to fetch from the girls room. He looked at the straw-h...- PURPLE haired girl sitting cross legged on the deck in front of him. Rory and Silver were leaning against the ships rail while Beth and Charlene (to her disgust) were being put through their paces elsewhere on the deck.

"Ok Purple," Ace said, resigning to his fate as he sat down across from her, "what elements have you managed to stuff up so far?" Marty frowned slightly.

"Fire in the kitchen, and again in the storeroom," she said slowly, "water in the showers, as well as just before," Ace scowled, "and… I think wind." The girl concluded thoughtfully.

"Well that's three out of four," he conceded, he studied the girl for a few seconds before extending his palm, allowing fire to run across it.

"Let's start with fire."

"Is that really a good idea?" Rory asked, "Maybe she should learn water fir-"

"Seeing as fires the only element I have control over, it's where we are going to start," said Ace in a tone that allowed no argument, he willed the fire to come together in a ball on his palm. "Unlike Logia fruit users I'm pretty sure you can be hurt by the elements you have control over, which just means if you lose control you kill yourself as well everyone around you."

"That seems fair," Marty said cheerfully, Ace nodded.

"It's the only consolation I have at the moment," Ace bounced the fire ball on his palm for a second looking at it critically, then shrunk it down to the size of a marble, "ok I'm going to toss this to you, _slowly_, and you're going to attempt to halt it, and sustain its size."

"Sustain its size," Marty repeated staring at the mini fire ball.

"It means not making it bigger-"

"I know what it means," Ace raised an eyebrow.

"I would also suggest not trying to touch it," He said dryly, dipping his hand in preparation to throw it. Marty raised her hands and stared determinedly at the fire. Ace grinned, and flicked the ball at her. It sailed slowly through the air towards Marty.

"Any time now," Ace said as it drew ever closer to the girl.

Stop, stop, stop, stop, c'mon stop, Marty thought desperately.

"Yaosu yaosu halt," Marty muttered without even thinking. The fireball stopped a few centimetres from her hands. It hung there motionless for a few seconds, and then began quivering.

"Keep it steady," Ace warned.

"Trying." Marty muttered as the fire began to swell.

"Obviously not hard enough," Ace said glancing sideway at Rory who had snuck off and returned with a bucket of water.

"Rrrr, stay little," Marty growled, the fire ball ceased growing for a few seconds then began swelling faster than before. Ace raised an eyebrow, it was five or six times its original size.

"Ah Rory, water might be useful no- WHOA," before Ace could get the whole request out the fire ball quivered, then blew up throwing Marty several meters backwards. She sat up and immediately began patting her clothes, trying to put out the little fires that had started here and there. In his rush to throw water over her, Rory accidentally let go of the bucket, which sailed through the air to smack her in the forehead, splashing water everywhere as it went.

"Ow! Rory!" Marty protested pressing her hands to her forehead, while Ace burst out laughing.

"I'm so sorry!" Rory apologised, Marty kicked the bucket so it rolled to his feet, at least it doused her clothes.

"Hahaha, nice heheheHAHA, nice shot Rory, Hahahaa!" Ace gasped. Marty rubbed her forehead as she got to her feet. Muttering dark things she sat back down in front of Ace.

"Stow it Cowboy." Ace just sniggered.

"Ready to go again," He asked creating another fire sphere in his hand. Marty nodded raising her hands and stared at the new fire. Rory scooped up the bucket and ran to get more water.

**. . .**

"Try and orient attacks from your centre," Vista suggested, smile never fading as he parred and blocked every move Charlene threw at him. Oh how she would like to smack that impudent smile from his face, and it wasn't from lack of trying. She couldn't land one blow on the cretin.

Out of frustration, she deterred from her usual flawless style and jabbed her sword towards the man. To her great surprise she managed to slide it under his guard.

Yes, she thought triumphantly. Then, Marty blew something up for what must have been the eighth time that morning, distracting Charlene causing her to lose her advantage. Her sword was ripped from her hand to clatter onto the deck.

"DAMN IT MARTY!" Charlene screeched, stamping her feet. She swung around to glare at the girl, Ace was holding his stomach, gasping for air as he laughed. Marty had been thrown back several meters, she sat up slowly, swaying slightly with a dazed look on her face. She had a singed look about her with soot all over her face and holes peppering her clothes. She rubbed her eyes, turning her gaze in Charlene's direction

"..Sorry Cake, my bad," She called.

"Don't call me that!" Charlene fumed, "My father is the Mayor of Billions Cove, and I won't be called such a ridiculous name!"

Beth looked up from her training as Marty glanced over her shoulder and met her gaze. Marty grinned and mouthed "31" before turning away. Beth snorted with laughter, forgetting for a second what she was doing. She was promptly flung over Marco's shoulder. She landed on her back with a loud thud, the impact knocking the air from her lungs. Beth groaned, her bruises probably had bruises by now. Marco had been teaching her close combat. Teaching being an abstract term, all she had learnt so far was getting slammed into the deck repeatedly hurt.

"Remind me why I'm being instructed in the art of punch bags?" Beth asked calmly pushing herself, once again, to her feet. Marco smiled calmly.

"You already know how to shoot."

"Cake knows how to fence and Marty is skilled at causing explosions," Beth pointed out, she didn't want to whine, but getting pounded time and again was wearing on her nerves. Marco leaned against the railing, watching her with a strange look on his face.

"Marty is learning to avoid explosions, well…" He glanced over at as a ninth explosion sounded. Ace was on all fours laughing so hard he was actually crying, "I hope that's what Ace is trying to teach her, and Charlene isn't as good as she thinks she is." He turned back to Beth, "You on the other hand could rival our best snipers, teaching you anything else would be a waste of bullets."

Beth blinked at the unexpected praise, and then narrowed her eyes.

"Then why am I being trained at all?" Marco grinned at her cheerfully pushing himself off the railing, Beth raised her hands wearily preparing to get pounded into- I mean, defend herself.

"Discipline."

**. . .**

"I fail to see how this is productive," Silver Jack said calmly from his place on the rail as Rory doused Marty in water. It was a mystery how she kept catching on fire; there couldn't be a dry spot anywhere on her clothes by now.

"Well we could send her onto an enemy ship and let her destroy it from the inside out," Suggested a random crew mate as he joined the small crowd that had gathered to watch the new girl repeatedly blow herself up.

"You were supposed to be teaching her discipline," Rory muttered, dumping another bucket of water over the girl for good measure.

"She'll learn to control it eventually," Ace said chuckling, Marty pushed a lock of soaked hair out of her face to glare at the relaxed man.

"You're a bogus teacher."

"Aye," Ace agreed offhandedly, grinning when the girl stuck out her tongue, "Careful or I'll burn that off."

"Let's not," Silver said stepping in when Marty opened her mouth, "Commander, I suggest trying a new teaching tactic." Ace sighed regretfully and got to his feet.

"Fine, fine, back to basics then," Ace tipped his hat back slightly to scratch his head thoughtfully, "You can stop the fire, even if you can't control it, so you should be able to deflect it." Marty frowned warily.

"You want me to deflect the fire marble."

"Well no," Ace corrected, raising his hand he allowed fire to run across it, "I want you to deflect multiple fire marbles." Marty jumped to her feet surprised as the crowd backed off wearily.

"Ready?" Ace said calmly, the flames in his hand fluctuating and running up his arm. Marty raised her hands quickly, resigned to her fate.

"Oi, oi, Come on Commander don't be rash," Silver said warily backing away as Rory sprinted to find water, "You could burn her." Ace snorted.

"Anything I do will be less than the explosions she's been causing."

Just deflect it, Marty fixed her gaze onto Aces palm.

Let's start easy, Ace thought grinning, and flicked three flames spheres towards her.

"Ah! Yaosu yaosu,"Marty threw up her hands, "Deflect." Two of the spheres halted and flew off in different directions. Marty threw herself out of the third ones path, the surrounding pirates scrambled to do the same.

"Watch out!"

"Move your arse!"

"Sloppy," Ace said cheerfully as Rory ran around trying to put the fires out. He threw more fire at the girl who had yet to climb to her feet. With no time to deflect them, Marty rolled out of the way. The deck where she had been a few seconds ago erupted in flames. Her head snapped up too watch Ace's hand pointed straight at her.

"Yaosu yao- ah," Marty dove out of the Way, "Wah! Crap!"

"Ace take a break in between setting things alight," panted Rory running past with a bucket of water in each hand. Marty lurched to her feet, side stepping the next onslaught and throwing up her hands.

"Yaosu yaosu deflect," Marty swept her hands towards the railing sending the majority of the fire overboard.

"You were right Silver, this works much better," Ace said glancing at the man who had joined Rory's plight in attempting to nullify the fires. Silver spared the pair a glance before returning to what he was doing. It was obvious Ace wasn't really trying to hurt the girl, he was just toying with her.

"Ah, Yaosu yaosu, deflect! Deflect!" Marty was controlling the fires path with more precision each time. She was getting into the rhythm of it, using her arms to direct the fires path.

Ace smiled, bout ruddy time. He doubled his fires intensity, hurling bigger balls of fire at a faster pace. The other crew members had decided the show wasn't worth it and were sprinting for shelter.

"Ah-! Deflect! Deflect! Crap!" Marty hurled herself out of the way a little too late. She hit the deck and rolled to put out the fire to her clothes, her hat coming off in the process. Marty pushed herself up glancing around to see the edge of her straw hat had caught fire.

"Dammit! No!" Marty lunged for the hat beating the corners with her bare hands, burning them slightly, "No you don't! Extinguish," Marty growled so forcefully that the fire for a meter radius around her went out. Ace paused and lowered his arm; Marty hadn't taken her eyes off her hat of which the corner was now burnt.

"Improvement already," Ace said calmly, raising his palm to continue the onslaught. Marty flinched at his words; she slammed her hat on her head jumping to her feet.

"You GIT!" Ace blinked. What the hell? She had been barbequed repeatedly for the past hour or so without a single complaint. Ace mentally shrugged it off, and flicked more fire Marty's way.

Marty stood her ground.

"Yaosu yaosu," Marty slammed her hands forward, "shot!" The fire froze, then flared up and exploded back towards Ace. Surprised he was thrown backward by the blast, Ace slammed into someone knocking them overboard. He nearly followed, but managed to grab the railing at the last second to pull himself back on board. Ace glanced around at Vista who was looking at him astonished, and then whirled around to grasp the railing.

"Man overboard! Get a – wait," Ace pulled up short, recognising the person as they broke the waters surface, "Never mind," Ace pushed his hat more firmly on his head, then turned back to the Purple menace who had nearly sent him seaward for the second time in one day.

"Well it's an improvement," Ace said cheerfully cracking his knuckles as he walked towards her. Marty was still glaring at him, not mollified in the least.

"You burnt my hat," She seethed, Ace raised an eyebrow confused.

"I've been burning holes in your clothes since we started, what's the difference?"

"IS SOMEBODY GOING TO THROW ME A LADDER OR NOT," Charlene screeched, Vista went to peer over the side of the boat, and then flung himself out of the way as a wall of fire shot past.

"Blimey," Vista said in amazement watching Ace throw fire at the girl which she deflected with increasing ease. Ace was laughing, obviously not trying very hard, while crew mates scampered out of the line of fire.

"Christ almighty," Marco yanked Beth behind the mast seconds before a ball of fire exploded where they had just been standing. Marco went to step out from behind the mast, but paused when Rory sprinted past with an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't have enough buckets for all this!"

**. . .**

_CLIFF HANGER, MWAHAHAHAHA! Will someone stop Ace and Marty before they burn down the ship? Will someone pull Cake from the water before she's swept away by the tide? Will Rory find a bigger bucket? :D only one way to find out!_

_READ AND REVIEW! (I'd do it for you!) (lol that rhymed)_

_Monty out! \(^o^)/_

_…_

`()()  
`ᶘᵒᴥᵒᶅ  
c(_")_


	12. Marco Polo

**Chapter 12**

**To my editor, Happy birthday, this chapter is especially for you, your present is waiting within.**

**I do not own ****_One Piece_****, it's Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's such as Marty, Beth and Charlene (and Rory and Martha and Rose and Silver Jack )**

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, keep them coming! XX **

**. . .**

Whitebeard opened one of his eyes as the deck above him shuddered from explosions. It didn't feel like they were under attack. Surely he hadn't slept through an enemy's approach, who attacked mid-afternoon anyway? He pushed himself into a sitting position with a groan, mentally cursing the tubes attacked to his face and chest. He was about to swing his legs out of the bed when the door slammed open and one of his sons rushed in.

"Pop! Ace and the new girl are going at it up on deck, they're literally burning the place down!" Whitebeard stared at the man as he caught his breath.

"That's what the racket is?" Whitebeard grumbled, lying back down, "Tell the brats to keep it down."

**. . .**

"Come on Purple, you can do better than that!" Ace laughed blasting the girl with more fire which she directed over board. Marco peered round the Mast.

"What are you doing!" He yelled at Ace, "The ship is made of wood! You idiot!"

"He's not listening," Hummed Beth, pressing back against the mast to avoid the flames, "I don't think Rory's gonna find a big enough bucket." Marco snorted, stamping on any fire that got to close.

Marty backed up against the railing, trying to deflect the fire creeping along the deck.

"Alright, ALRIGHT, I GIVE UP NOW PUT OUT THE FREAKING FIRE!" Marty yelled at Ace… who blinked, and noticed their surroundings for the first time.

"… Slight problem," Ace said, "I can't put out fire." Marty looked at him astonished.

"You're joking."

"Yeah… no."

"Oh for! What kind of fire user are you?"

"I don't see you putting it out!"

"You're supposed to be teaching me!"

"Great, lesson one, put out the fire."

"I wish you'd gotten the devil fruit that turns you into a tree."

"Will one of you shut up and put out the bloody fire!" Marty and Ace glanced upwards to see Silver Jack dangling from the sail.

"… How'd you get up there so fast?" Ace asked interested, suddenly Marco was next to him, Beth riding on his back. He slammed a fist down onto Ace head before turning to Marty.

"Can you make a wave like you did this morning?" Marco asked urgently. Marty blinked understanding.

"Maybe, I don't-"

"Do it," Marco ordered, Ace looked at him warily as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Is that really a good-"

"And you!" Marco said rounding on him, "What in Skypiea and Earth were you THINKING!" Ace blinked, and turned to Marty.

"Right lesson two, create wave to extinguish fire."

"No more lessons from you," Marco said whacking him on the head again.

Marty breathed in and out slowly with her eyes closed then raised her hands.

"Yaosu yaosu…"

"Can we move to somewhere the wave won't kill us?" Beth asked calmly, Marco let her down and the pair ducked beneath the railing. Ace went to follow when Marco stopped him.

"This mess is your fault; you make sure she doesn't go overboard," Marco said bluntly, "right, EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!"

"Wave!" Marty yelled, there was the sound of rushing water and then… nothing.

"Oh come on," Marty said desperately, Ace opened his mouth when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned slowly, his eyes widening.

"IT'S ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE BLOODY BOAT," He yelled spinning around to tackle Marty into the shelter of the railing.

"Oops," Marty yelped ducking her head onto Aces chest, grabbing her hat with one hand as the wave hit the deck, throwing the ship sideways. The Moby Dick rocked wildly for a few seconds before quieting. Ace untangled his arms from around Marty, sitting back to stare at the girl.

"…You don't do anything half arsed do you?" He asked impressed despite himself. Marty wiped seawater of her face before grinning up at him.

"Least I can put out the fire, unlike some people…"

"MARTY!" Ace and Marty's heads whipped round to see Cake staggering to her feet, drenched from head to toe, with a glare that could re-ignite the deck. She had miraculously been lifted back on deck with the tidal wave, "YOU, YOU, ARGH!" Cake stamped her foot, and pointed at Marty, "YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO CREATE TIDAL WAVES, OR EXPLOSIONS, OR ANY NEW DISASTORS WHILE I'M STILL ON BOARD THIS SHIP!" She dropped her hand and turned her glare on Marco, "That's enough training for today," Cake said in a more controlled voice, her eyes just daring him to argue. When he didn't she spun on her heel and marched below deck.

"This is becoming a habit," said Beth, Marco moaned in despair.

"I sincerely hope not," he said getting to his feet, "Ok Ace, let's go see if anyone important got washed overboard, you two," he glanced at the girls who were looking at him innocently, "just, stay, don't move, stay, pretty please, cherries on top, can you just sit here for a few minutes while we damage control?" He asked tiredly, Ace chuckled as he rose to his feet to follow his friend across the ship.

Marty watched them go for a few seconds then turned to Beth.

"Do you want to see if we can beat Cake into the shower?" Beth grinned.

"Kami above, yes, she'll take all the hot water otherwise."

**. . .**

"Marco!" Came a cheerful voice, Marco groaned inwardly while Ace grinned.

"Yes, what is it," Marc said resignedly turning to face the over excited youth.

"No sir you didn't do it right, Marco!" the kid sang again. Crew mates were pausing to grin at the familiar scene.

"Come on kid not today-"

"Just do it Marco," said Ace shaking with suppressed laughter, Marco glared at him, and then sighed in defeat.

"Fine," Marco said shaking his head, looking at the kid in grim expectation.

"Marco!" The annoying adolescent sang for the third time.

"Polo," Marco said," Now what do you want kid?" Polo grinned at the commanders annoyance as the crowd around them roared with laughter.

"Sir, there was some water leakage through a hatch that was left open, and a guy from the sixth division is stuck in a porthole, but no-one was washed overboard," chirped the youth.

"Great," said Marco starting to walk away in the direction they left the girls, Polo followed close behind while Ace brought up the rear still sniggering.

"Was the wave really caused by a girl? One younger than me?" Polo continued undeterred by Marcos obvious dismissal, Ace grinned at his friends discomfort, bringing the kid on board was genius, if he could say so himself, "I heard the three new girls are beautiful, do you think one would be interested in me?" Ace immediately stopped grinning.

"Don't even joke about that kid, they are evil manifested in the form of a Princess, a Pixie, and a Purple haired maniac," Ace said seriously, Polo looked over his shoulder to see if he was joking, "Trust me they are not worth the pain and disaster."

"But that's what they say about most women, right," Polo said cheerfully, and then ran into the back of Marco who had stopped and was staring at the empty deck in front of the railing.

"Don't look now but pain and disaster are loose again," Marco said exasperated.

**. . .**

Marty rolled onto her back and yawned. She picked up her straw hat, holding it in front of her once again to study the large chunk that had been burned out of the brim.

"It's not so bad," Beth said smiling slightly as she pulled her boots on. Cake was banging about in the bathroom, she'd been in there for ten minutes now. She was severely miffed that the other girls had managed to beat her back. They had arrived minutes before her using shortcuts they had discovered when they were exploring the day before. Marty had immediately called dibs on the next shower after shoving Beth into the bathroom.

"… Marty," Beth stopped as the younger girl glanced at her, "what are you planning to do tomorrow." Marty blinked.

"Well I'd rather like to avoid our nannies for a little while," She mused sitting up, Beth shook her head as the Bathroom door opened.

"No I meant tomorrow afternoon, when we reach Billion's."

"Well she's getting off this blasted ship, like us of course," said Cake sharply hanging up her wet clothes. Beth squirmed uncomfortably.

"So you're not even considering Whitebeards offer?"

"No!"

"To join his crew you mean," Said Marty sitting up, Beth nodded. Marty frowned, she hadn't really given it much thought. She did want to get of the ship for a while to go see Donna. She wanted to thank the kind old lady and return her daughters hat. But, what other reason did she have to return to Billion's Cove?

To see if there is a way to get home? asked a little voice in her head.

"Join his crew!" Cake's voice cut through Marty's ponderings, "Are you mad, what about your family? You have a life already in Billion's cove correct?" Beth shrugged.

"Well yeah, but I have three older brothers who will inherit and run Father's business, the only future I have at that place is to be married off to a tradesman or farmer," Beth said.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Cake confused. Marty snorted in disbelief.

"Are you mad?" she asked, copying the girls question, "Have you seen her shoot, it's a waste for her to be bundled off to some boring old sod that'll want her to play house." Beth grinned at the girl in appreciation.

"So you think I should accept Whitebeards offer?"

"I think-," Marty paused as someone knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Came a cheerful voice. Marty glanced at the other girls frowning; they shook their heads indicating they didn't recognise the voice either. Marty jammed her singed hat onto her head and lurched to her feet to wander over to the door as the knocking sounded again. Marty pulled the door open to show a lanky boy of maybe nineteen years, with big blue eyes, and jet black hair.

"Hello," he said again, "You must be the Purple-haired menace." Marty shrugged.

"I've been called worse." The boy glanced over her shoulder at the other girls.

"Which makes you the Princess," He said chirpily to Cake, who sat up a little straighter, obviously pleased with the name, "and you the Pixie," Beth raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Polo," the boy continued happily, "let's be friends." Marty grinned.

"Sure!" Marty paused, "Wait, Polo?"

"Yup."

"As in Polo," Marty said to be sure.

"Yup."

"… Have you met Marco?" Polo laughed, a big grin stretched across his face.

"I play the game every time I see him," they boy said, Marty nodded in approval.

"Yes, we can definitely be friends."

"So how can we help you Polo," Beth interrupted, seeing the two were ready to go on to discuss the game at length. Polo titled his head to the side.

"Commander Marco, and Commander Ace sent me to make sure you got to dinner without blowing a hole in the ship's hull," Polo said as though he didn't believe they were serious.

"Why didn't they come themselves?" Cake asked interested, getting up from the bed. Polo glanced at her.

"In Marco's words?" Polo asked, Cake nodded, "because, 'I have enough on my plate after the deck was set alight without running around after time bombs on legs.'" Beth laughed while Cake looked offended.

"Fair enough, lead on Polo," Marty said stepping past the boy, "Onwards to the food!" she said cheerfully throwing her hands over her head.

**. . .**

Marco dropped his head onto the table beside his food, thatch grinned at his friend.

"Bad day?" He asked, Marco groaned in response.

"Try two tidal waves and a fire," Ace said in between mouthfuls.

"You were the one that started the fire," Marco said sharply, whacking him on the side of the head without lifting his face from the table. Silver Jack and Rory dropped into space at the table next to them, both still looking fairly singed. Silver leaned across the space.

"Where are the girls now?" He asked curiously.

"Polo went to fetch them," Marco said raising his head off the table and started to eat.

"Polo?" Rory asked

"New kid," Silver replied, digging into his food.

"Is this how we are hazing the new crew members now?" Rory asked glancing over at the commanders, Ace got a speculative gleam in his eyes.

"Ace," warned Marco, "Repeat after me, I must not haze the newbies, I must not haze the newbies, I must not haze the newbies."

**. . .**

_Just a quick short chapter ;P So things to look forward to, Will the girls opt for staying or going come tomorrow afternoon? Will Ace and Marty manage to avoid killing each other by then? One more day aboard the Moby Dick! Look forward to it_

_Please review, Look I give you an owl!_

,_,  
[0,0]

-"-"-


	13. If I can't see it

**Chapter 13**

**I'M BACK, AND I'VE FINALLY GRADUATED! Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated but, what can you do.**

**Ok so there have been two main questions I have been asked in the review, a) why couldn't ace put out the fire, and b) what do I mean by, "I must not haze the newbie's"**

**a) Ace couldn't put out the fire just cause that's how I interpreted his (and most other logia's) power. They can create it, turn into it, and control it (sort of) but they can't really stop what they've started. It's mainly because I have never seen Ace put out fire. Whether it's because he can't, or because he really doesn't care. **

**b) "Hazing - Usually part of initiations into a group of some sort. Commonly done by pouring nasty food over people, making them do humiliating things, and other ways." – that's taken from the urban dictionary. **

**Feel free to ask me any more questions either through PM's or reviews!**

**I do not own One Piece, it's Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's such as Marty, Beth and Charlene (and Rory and Martha and Rose and Silver Jack and POLO)**

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, keep them coming! XX **

. . .

"Ace," warned Marco, "Repeat after me, I must not haze the newbies, I must not haze the newbies, I must not haze the newbies."

"But _why,_" Ace protested, "If we just stuck them in a room with those girls for an hour it would be more than proof of their worth."

"_If _they survived, which I highly doubt they would," Marco said seriously, "on top of that there is a high chance of them damaging the ship if left alone with someone who can't handle it."

"… You mean left alone with someone who can't handle it like Polo?" Thatch interjected, Marco hesitated, then shook his head.

"No, that's different, he just has to show them here," Marco said decidedly, Ace glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Why do you sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that?"

"Polo just has to lead them here," Marco insisted, "What could possibly go wro-!" The ship pitched sideways and pirates everywhere where thrown off their benches. There was swearing coming from the kitchen as cooks spilled hot food over one another and screaming coming from the Nurses dining room.

"WERE UNDER ATTACK!" screamed one crew mate as the ship jerked again.

"SEA KING!" another suggested

"TIDAL WAVE!"

"IT'S THOSE BLOODY GIRLS AGAIN!"

Marco groaned as he wiped food from his face, glancing sideways he saw Ace flat on his back, covered in food with his eyes concealed behind his hands. He was sliding around slightly as the ship continued to toss around.

"… Ace what the hell are you doing?" Thatch asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"If I can't see it, it isn't happening," Ace replied without moving his hands. Marco watched Thatch and Jozu exchange an understanding glance.

"… How's that working for you," Marco asked as the ship bucked and everything became weightless for a few seconds.

"… I blame you."

"Me!?" Marco asked confused, "How is this my fault?!"

"You said it would be okay for Polo to get them here."

"You were the one who thought it would be a sensible hazing to use on new crewmates!"

"We've failed our own initiation."

"You know what! This is your fault for letting them out of the freaking cage!" Marco said crossly, booting Ace in the side as Head Chef Pinnako stuck his head out through the kitchen door. The large man caught sight of the two commanders through the chaos.

"Marco! Ace!" Ace finally moved his hands and bent his head back to look up at the cook, "You either figure out a way to control your bloody girlfriends or I'll cut off your soft spots and use your fat to grease my pans!" The cook roared hurling a pan at Ace which missed due the lurching of the ship.

"Would knocking her out help?" Silver jack asked curiously as the pan flew past to hit Rory who went out like a light.

"I can do that!" Ace said getting to his feet.

"But the problem is we have to find Marty before we can knock her out," Marco said as Ace staggered towards him.

"What! I didn't do this!" Objected a voice behind them, Marco spun around to see Polo, followed by the three girls making their way through the bedlam of flying food and bodies.

"You didn't?" Ace sounded astonished.

"Oh thank kami," Marco sighed in relief as the ship shuddered violently and Charlene screamed.

"How are you thankful!" she screeched, pitching sideways, she tried to grab onto Beth who chose that moment to step backwards out of the way. Charlene slammed into Polo and they both toppled over.

"You did that on purpose," Marty muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU, MY FATHER IS THE MAYOR OF BILLION'S COVE! YOU SHOULD BE HONOURED TO CATCH ME!"

"Yup."

"and that makes thirty-two."

"Jack," Marco yelled grabbing hold of Ace's arm, "look after the girls," Marco began dragging Ace after him as he ran towards the exit following the other commanders. Marty watched them go and could have sworn she heard Ace say.

"Maybe I should knock her out just to be sure."

"What about me!" Polo said worriedly, Marty stared at him for a few seconds before laughing.

"What are you laughing at!" Polo demanded.

"I'm sorry, you're right," Marty said as the ship rocked, "It isn't fair."

"Exactly!"

"I've had enough now I want my share."

"Wait…what?"

"Can't you see?"

"Marty what in blazes are you on about?" Screamed Cake.

"I wanna live," Beth raised an eyebrow sensing a joke she didn't understand.

"So do I, and you're not really helping with that!" Cake screeched as the ship pitched sideways.

"You just take more than you give," Cake looked insulted.

"Speaking of which, why is Rory out cold?" Beth asked changing the subject before the blonde girl had an aneurism. Silver Jack stared at Marty who looked to be in pain from holding in laughter. Then the door slammed open and a worried looking crew member ran in.

"CYCLONE!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs, but only a few people heard him over the din.

Marty glanced sideways at Beth as Cake screamed helpfully.

"I'll probably just make it worse," Marty said quietly.

"Better to try and fail then never try at all."

"You actually believe that?"

"Nope." Marty frowned as though considering this, and then ran towards the still open door, Beth watched her go for a second before turning to Jack.

"Can you stay here with Cake?" Beth asked politely, her tone at odds with the havoc ensuing around them. Jack grinned at her.

"Absolutely not, I have orders," Jack grabbed Cake by her collar and swung her, protesting, over his shoulder, "Which means I'll be coming too."

**. . .**

Ace stared.

"How in blazes did it get this bad without us knowing?" He demanded. The head navigator flinched, slightly cowed by the assembly of the top five commanders.

"It's the grand line," the man protested, "Storms are known to come out of nowhere."

"Can we avoid it?" Marco asked as the wind and tide pulled them ever closer. The navigator shook his head despairingly.

"Where's Pop?" Thatch asked.

"Sleeping," Jozu hummed quietly, barely audible over the wind.

"Still?" Marco sighed.

"Wow, I didn't know cyclones could get that big," Said Marty, gawking at the storm.

"…" She didn't, Ace thought turning around slowly to see Marty walking across the deck towards them, fighting to not get blown away by the wind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" yelled Marco in disbelief as the ship lurched to the side. Marty stumbled slightly and Marco was able to see Silver Jack following her out the door with Charlene over his shoulder and Beth close behind him.

"I thought I might be able to help!" Marty said as she reached them. Ace stared at the girl in disbelief, her hair was whipping violently around her face and she had one hand holding down her straw hat to keep it from flying away.

"You can barely stand upright, how could you be of any help?" Ace yelled over the wind. Marty ignored him turning to Beth as she and the others reached the commanders.

"What do you think? I could try to push the boat back with a tidal wave!"

"Would you actually be able to do that?" Vista asked, struggling for his voice to be heard over the wind. Marty glanced at him and shrugged.

"I can try," She said unknowingly echoing Beth's words.

"Can you change the direction of the wind as well?" Beth yelled, "Just bending the tide might not be enough to get us away." Marty thought for a moment then nodded.

"I'll try," She said again turning to face the cyclone, "but I'm gonna have to get closer." Ace grabbed her shoulder spinning her to face him.

"You're kidding yourself," He yelled, "You barely have any control over your abilities." Marty met his eyes.

"I usually overdo it right?" She looked towards the storm, "That may not be a bad thing in this situation."

"Pull the wind in the same direction as the tide!" Beth called grabbing onto Silver Jacks arm as the wind picked up. The only thing that stopped Marty being blown over was Ace's hand on her shoulder. Marco studied the girl as the wind slackened slightly.

"Alright," Marco said drawing eyes to him, "Do the best you can, THE REST OF YOU, HANDS TO YOUR LINES, WE'RE BRINING HER ROUND!" Marty nodded shaking of Ace's hand she began making her way to the front of the ship. Ace watched for a few seconds as the wind and waves tossed the boat making Marty stagger.

"Blasted woman," Ace spat out, scowling, he took off after her. Marco grinned slightly turning to Beth and Jack.

"You guy's should head below deck so you don't get washed overboard," He yelled, but Beth shook her head, her eyes on her friend retreating back.

"We'll be fine!" Jack yelled hoisting Charlene more securely onto his shoulder, then paused and glance down at her, "Oh… She's fainted." Beth grinned unsurprised.

"I knew there was a reason for all this blessed silence," She yelled, fighting to be heard above the howling wind.

Marty fell as she reached the bow, slipping on the deck made wet from the rain. She went to push herself up when she felt a hand grip her arm. Her head snapped up to see a very annoyed looking Ace, who pulled her to her feet with a jerk.

"…So what now Purple?" Marty grinned at Ace taking him by surprise.

"Some teacher you are." Ace raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a big believer in teaching through experience," Marty laughed, but was cut off as the wind pushed her backwards again. Ace rolled his eyes as he steadied her, "get a grip why don't you." Marty just laughed again, Ace sighed. He loosened his hold on Marty's arm dropping his hand down to grip her hand instead.

"Come on you," he said tiredly dragging her towards the bow and closer to the cyclone. Marty let go of Ace's hand to grip the railing, pulling of her hat she shoved it towards him.

"Look after that!" Ace gave her a sarcastic look which she ignored. She planted her feet as firmly as she could and let go of the railing. She stretched her arms out towards the cyclone closing her hands into fists.

"Yaosu yaosu," Marty said pulling both arms back towards her then turning slightly to push them out behind her, "Bend!" she snapped her hands open. Come on, come on.

Ace watched as the girl repeat the same pulling and pushing motion over and over again, all the while chanting under her breath. The boat slowly came to a halt then began to shudder and turn as wave after wave slammed into its hull and the wind began blowing back into their faces. Marty and Ace were both soaking wet from the sea spray and rain. Marty hair was sticking to her forehead and face, but she ignored it, turning as the boat turned to keep the cyclone directly in front of her.

"Alright Purple!" Ace cheered as the ship began to pull away from the storm and the wind and rain began to soften. Marty didn't answer, instead choosing to keep up her chant.

Marty suddenly began to feel very tired. Just a little further, Marty thought as the ship pulled away from the storm. The shudders and jerks plaguing the ship began to slow, changing back into its normal rhythmic rocking. Marty could almost feel the storms grip on the ship loosening till it finally disappeared altogether. Her arms dropped to her sides as the sails caught a natural wind current. Marty swayed slightly as a wave of fatigue hit her.

"I can't believe you pulled that off," Ace said cheerfully, walking toward her, "you didn't even set anything on fire…Purple? WHOA," Ace lunged forward as Marty collapsed, managing to catch her before she hit the ground.

Beth saw Marty collapse, she ran towards her friend dodging through the pirates still attempting to tie down the sails, Marco and Jack following behind her at a slower pace.

"Is she alright?" Beth asked as she skidded to a stop in front of Ace. Ace grinned, adjusting his grip as he picked the girl up, surprising himself slightly at how light she was.

"She's fine… I think," Ace said cheerfully then studied Marty's face, "she's breathing," he added helpfully.

"Marty's probably just exhausted," said Jack calmly as he reached them.

"Well that's two down, one to go," Marco said glancing at Charlene who chose that moment to stir and open her eyes. She started, and the realising where she was attempted to pushed herself up.

"LET. ME. DOWN!"

**. . .**

_XD bam bam baaaa lol, this was a bit of a nonsense chapter to get me back into a writing groove._

_So the girls reach Billion's tomorrow… hopefully, look forward to it!_

_Also I will be putting up a new fan fiction very soon that will be called __**Blue, **__if you like my writing make sure to check it out!_

_If you have the time to read, please take the time to review! Good or bad I take it all onboard!_


	14. Black Strapless Bra

**Chapter 14**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to the first three people who commented on the last chapter – seriously, I love you, if you ever need a place to live I'll welcome you with open arms.**

**I do not own One Piece, it's Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's such as Marty, Beth and Charlene (and Rory and Martha and Rose and Silver Jack and POLO)**

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, keep them coming! XX **

. . .

Marty's eyes snapped open to stare up at the dark ceiling. She sat up, slowly looking around the room in confusion; it was the one she shared with Beth and Cake, except she was the only occupant. Where was everyone? Also what time was it? She raised her hand drowsily to her head then started to panic as she realised her hat was missing. Her gaze flicked around the room urgently without managing to find her straw hat. Marty pushed herself to her feet slowly, thinking.

I gave it to Ace, she realised, ooh if he's lost it there was gonna be trouble. Marty moved towards the doorway, pushing it open to reveal a dark silent hallway. Marty glanced around, frowning, before moving to the door to the room next to theirs. Marty knocked tentatively, before slowly pushing the door open. Ace's room was as dark and empty as her own. Marty stepped backwards, allowing the door to swing shut.

Marty glance around, where was everyone? And after that whole spiel about her not being allowed to wander off on her own. Marty paused, then looked upwards listening hard. She stood there for a few seconds before setting of down the dark hallway. The closer she got to the deck the louder the sounds became.

… Singing?

Marty paused in front of the door that led onto the deck, hand resting on the door knob. Did all this racket mean they had escaped the storm? It didn't sound like panicking. Marty's hand tightened around the door knob as she twisted it and pulled backwards.

Marty blinked, surprised at the scene revealed through the open doorway. It was night-time, the moon and stars hung majestically in the sky, brighter than she had ever seen them before. Lanterns had been suspended at random intervals around the deck, bathing the ship in a warm, almost mysterious light.

There was singing.

And what Marty assumed was dancing.

And food.

And a never ending supply of booze.

Marty grinned as a pirate slammed into the wall beside her, singing off tune in a cheery voice.

"Gonna t' bring bink's sake *hic* lettin' seabird on a way *hic* sun… 's in a sky *hic*," the man slurred making Marty giggle, "on our….*hic* home… YOHOHOHO YOHOHO*HIC*HO," he yelled abandoning the verses to dive into the chorus. The man stumbled to his feet and began staggering in the direction of the wine cask. Marty laughed outright and began making her way through the drunken mass.

. . .

"I am NOT drinking!" Charlene said again as Beth pushed the mug towards her.

"Aw come on Cake! You're no fun sober!" Beth giggled tipsily. Cake looked at the older girl with a haughty expression.

"_Ladies_ do NOT drink!"

"Pirate ladies do."

"I'm not a pirate!"

"You're on a pirate ship ain't cha, when in Skypiea, do as the Skypieans do….."

"I'm not here by choice you know!"

"So you'd rather be on the slaver's ship?"

Marco smiled at the squabbling girls, watching in amusement as Beth downed her… what fourteenth mug of sake?

"Remind me not to challenge Pixie to a drinking contest," said Ace a little awed.

"I can't believe she is even conscious let alone speaking coherently," Marco agreed.

"Marty would drink with me if she was here!" Charlene had one hand on Beth's forehead, the other wrapped around her wrist as she physically tried to shove the insistent girl away from her.

"That girl is madder than a bag of gerbils, with about as much manners, of course she would drink with you. Speaking of which," Charlene turned her head towards Marco, still keeping an eye on her tipsy roommate, "Is it really ok to leave Marty alone in our room? What if she wakes up and goes- WAH!" Charlene slipped slightly, and with nothing holding her upright, Beth fell forwards. The two girls crashed to the deck, Beth landing on top of Charlene, spilling her sake over the both of them.

"She brings up a good point," said Ace as if nothing had happened, Charlene pushed Beth off her and began screaming about the state of her clothes while onlookers laughed. Ace glanced down at the straw hat attached to one of his belt loops by its ribbons. "Should we send someone down to watch her?"

"Watch her do what? Sleep?" Marco said incredulously, "The girl's exhausted, she probably won't wake up for at least another couple of hours." Ace looked unconvinced.

"Name me one time that girl has done what we thought she would do?" Marco blinked, and then turned to Polo and Rory who were setting up a betting pool on the outcome of the girls' fight.

"Can one of you go check that Marty is safely out cold?" The two young men looked at their commander scandalised.

"I'll do it," Marco blinked at Charlene surprised as she got to her feet and began stalking away from Beth who was still laughing, "I need to change my clothes anyway."

"We'll have a drink when you come back," Beth called after her happily.

"Go dunk you head in a barrel you drunken harpy," Charlene said crankily, Beth sighed as she staggered to her feet.

"I wish Marty were awake," Beth said cheerfully, strolling over to the commanders as Rory collected his winnings, "I bet she's a good drinker" Marco studied the girl with a wry look on his face, while Ace snorted.

"Just what we need, first you blow up half our sake supplies, then you do your very best to drink the other half, thank god we reach Billion's tomorrow," Marco frowned as Beth's smile faded at Ace's words. Marco leant against the ships rail watching the girl.

"What are you planning to do?" Beth glanced at him, but didn't need to ask what he meant.

"…I'm not sure, the others… Cake is determined to jump ship at the first sight of land. I think Marty wants to stay but…" Beth crossed her arms frowning, "It's the weirdest thing, I may not have known Cake personally, but I've seen her on the island before." Ace raised an eyebrow as he took another swig of his drink.

"Unfortunate? Yes. Weird? Not so much. Billion's is a small island right? You're bound to know most people." Beth nodded distractedly.

"That's just it, before she was thrown into the cage with us, I honestly can't recall seeing Marty on the island before." Marco and Ace glance at each other before returning their attention to Beth.

"Well then were the hell did she come from?" Ace asked confused, Beth shrugged, "you haven't asked her?"

"It never came up." Marco glanced over at a huddle of especially loud crew mates who appeared to be playing strip poker. The games weren't lasting too long. Many of the men forgot, in their alcohol addled states, that they were at a severe disadvantage due to the fact their attire consisted of pants.

"Does she have family on the island?" Ace asked.

"…She mentioned someone called … Darner? Or Deirdre?" Beth said tilting her head to the side.

"What about you?" Marco asked turning his attention away from the growing nudist colony, "You mentioned your father before."

"Mmm," Beth said, "He runs a weapons store with my three brothers." Ace whistled.

"Three brothers? How does your mum cope?"

"She doesn't," Beth said calmly, Ace frowned confused, "What about you? Any family?" Beth was surprised when Marco suddenly groaned.

"Oh _here_ we go…"

"I have a little brother," Ace said enthusiastically.

"Oh? Where is he now?" Ace grinned proudly.

"He's a pirate too, in fact, he just got his bounty recently, he-,"

"I hate to interrupt but," Ace's annoyed look at being cut off changed to confusion as he turned to see Charlene standing behind him. She had a resigned look on her face and, most surprisingly, was still wearing he sake soaked clothes from before. Marco felt something akin to dread.

"… She's gone, isn't she." Charlene looked at him dully as Ace swore.

"If she's wrecked something else I'm gonna-." Ace cut off again as a loud cheer rose up from the group playing strip poker.

"About time!"

"Whoo! Take it all off!" Ace glanced at the rowdy group.

"She might have joined the party," Beth reasoned, casting her eyes across the crowd. Marco shook his head.

"Unfortunately we can't assume that," Marco said frowning, Ace's eyes were still fixed on the crowd around the poker players. The nurse's only ever played poker for money, so who..? "Polo, Rory we could use your help-"

"No, we'll be fine," Ace interrupted, setting off toward the noise.

"Wha-? Ace, wait!" Marco said following his friend, Beth and Charlene glanced at Polo and Rory who both looked confused. Then as one the four hurried after the commanders.

Marty grinned as she… upgraded her cards. Losing her shirt had turned out to be rather helpful, the pirates seemed to be focusing less and less on her hands.

"So boys," Marty said cheerfully, spreading her cards out, "Any one beat a Royal flush?"

"Again?!"

"Aw man, these are my favourite shorts."

"Come on sis, take pity on me?"

"Yeah, these are my last pair of clean underwear." Marty grinned at the men exclamations of disappointment.

"You know the drill," Marty said holding out her arm, "Hand them over-"

"What… do you think you're doing?"

"Eh?" Marty glance up to see Ace watching her with an incredulous expression, Beth peered over his shoulder curiously.

"So the spontaneous nudist colony is your doing?" Beth said conversationally.

Ace eyes flicked from the mound of shorts, shirts, and other various assortments of clothing to the girl sitting beside it. Purple was wearing the same shorts as that afternoon but now, with the absence of her shirt, was clad in only a strapless black bra.

"Marty," Charlene shrieked scandalised as she appeared on the other side of Ace, "Where on earth is your shirt."

"Ummm.." Said the girl, glancing at the other poker players.

"Here," said one of the men, holding up her black singlet. Marty turned back to the blond girl grinning.

"There it is." Ace rose an eyebrow, he could almost see the steam coming out of Princess's ears.

"It's not decent!" Cake finally shrieked. Marco chuckled impressed.

"I see you've made some new friends," he said, his eyes flicked to Polo and Rory who were both blushing.

"Hai!" Marty said happily, "I've also got some new clothes." There were growls of discontent from the surrounding crew mates.

"Come on Commander! Win our clothes back for us!'

"Yeah! Come on Ace, you can take her."

"Ha?" Ace said startled, he glanced at Purple who was looking up at him curiously.

Marty grinned.

"Yeah, come on Ace, you can take me." Ace frowned.

"You guy's lost your own clothes, why would I want to risk my own to get them back?"

"To get her naked!" One man yelled to enthusiastic cheering. Marty laughed along, before turning to Ace to notice her hat for the first time.

"Hey! That's mine!" Marty cried, leaning forward onto one hand to point at the hat with the other. Ace glanced at the mound of clothes next to her with a raised eyebrow.

"How 'bout Ace gives you your hat, and you give the nice pirates back their clothes," Marco broke in with a smile, "You can still play poker, just with your own clothes."

"Wait, WHAT!?" Ace objected,

"Deal," Marty said grinning, she pushed the mound of clothes to the side.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ace objected, but was reasonably drowned out by the men attempting to get their clothes back.

"Don't lose Marty!" Beth cheered as the crowd clamed slightly, "Send him to bed in only his hat."

"Hey now," Ace objected.

"As if, I'll be taking his hat too, speaking of which," Marty held out her hand, "Hat please." Ace glared at her.

"Hold up, give me one good reason to play strip poker with a she devil like you," Marty tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Cluck cluck," Ace blinked taken aback as the crowd around them made 'oooh'ing noises. Ace eyes narrowed. He pulled the hat free of his belt loop and chucked it at her.

"Wah!" Marty said surprised, catching the hat with her face. She grabbed it and moved it to her head to see Ace Drop into a seated position across from her.

"Marco, deal," Ace said calmly, Marty smiled at him peacefully as Marco threw around the cards. Ace shifted dropping his gaze to his cards, thankful for a reason not to stare at the girl. Ace grinned inwardly at his hand, this was going to be easy.

"Ah, Ace?" Ace glanced at Rory who was watching the game apprehensively, "I should probably mention…"

"Show us your cards Cowboy," Marty interrupted grinning, Ace flicked his gaze to Rory before returning his gaze to his cards.

"Two pair," Ace said smugly, there were noises of appreciation from the surrounding crowd. Marty put her hand to her cheek, eye's wide.

"Oh no," Marty said worriedly before suddenly grinning and dropping her cards to the deck, "Straight, seven high, off with your boots," She said laughing at Ace's indignant expression. Rory sighed.

"Yeah, she cheats."

. . .

_… so the strip poker is going to continue into the next chapter… and also for those who wonder about the time frame in which this fic is set, the is a small clue in the chapter for those interested._

_Anyway, it's been fun, if you're interested make sure to check out my new fanfic, it's called Blue._

_xx_


	15. Illegal Shorts

**Chapter 15**

**Slight nudity I guess? But I don't really go into depth or really display/describe it. If you still get offended I would like to remind you that you can't actually **_**see**_** the nudity, you are in charge of your own over-active imaginations. ;) **

**I do not own One Piece, it's Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's such as Marty, Beth and Charlene (and Rory and Martha and Rose and Silver Jack and POLO)**

**Read and Review! XX **

. . .

Ace glared at Marty, and Marty laughed.

"It's rather hard to look threatening dressed only in a hat and boxer shorts," Marty pointed out.

"Oh shut up," Ace looked back at his cards. Marco looked between the two wearily. It had been an hour or so since the pair had started, and with the majority of the crew gathered around the poker game, the rest of the party had all but died out.

"Are you guys really going to keep going? Another loss and someone's getting naked."

"Hai hai," Marty said absently re-arranging her cards in her hand. Ace's eyes flicked up to the girl who was sitting bold as brass in her hat and underwear surrounded by a crowd of unruly, sea worn pirates. Forget being female, most men would normally be severely unnerved in this situation. Ace frowned, she wasn't going to give up the hat over her underwear, so that's what would be going next. If it came to that, Ace's eyes moved to the surrounding crowd whose gazes were fixed on the pretty young woman.

"Perhaps this is the last game," Marco continued, snapping Ace out of his daze.

"Ah…Mmm," Ace mumbled in agreement re-focusing on his cards, Marty glanced at him curiously.

"The game before this should have been the last," Cake snapped furiously, stamping her foot in frustration, Rory put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down "This has gone way too far, it isn't proper for a girl to wear so little!"

"Chill out Cake," Beth said calmly, dropping to the deck besides Marco and crossing her legs, "She isn't starkers yet."

"Losing her clothes shouldn't be a goal!"

"Well technically they aren't even my clothes," Marty pointed out.

"Even more reason for you not to be betting them!"

"You should make the stakes higher since it's your last game," said Beth ignoring Cake's outbursts.

"Oi wait a minute," Ace protested, Marco looked at Beth curiously.

"Higher like what?"

"Make them both strip regardless of who wins!" someone called from the Audience.

"Make the loser do a strip show!" called someone else.

"Give Ace better cards!" Marty blinked.

"Why does it feel like no one is really interested in seeing Ace naked?" She asked glancing sideways into the crowd.

"Seen it all before!"

"Oh," Marty said slightly surprised, "I see." Ace frowned.

"Oi, don't go taking that the wrong way," He warned.

"There's nothing wrong with it, whatever your preference-"

"I'm telling you that's not it!"

"Anyway," Beth said, raising an eyebrow as Ace went red, "You should go all in." There was silence for a few seconds, and then a roar of cheering broke out.

"But-HEY SHUT UP- since Ace has less clothes, it makes it unfair to Marty," Marco pointed out as the cheering died down.

"NO IT DOSEN'T!" someone called from the audience.

"Do we get a say in this?" Ace asked.

"So make his all in the limit, he has one item of clothing plus his hat, so if Marty loses she has to give up one item of clothing as well as her hat," Beth suggested, Marco considered this.

"Why ask questions to which you already know the answer," Marty said answering Ace, she stared at her cards hoping they were good enough that she wouldn't have to give up her hat.

"That seems fair, alright with you two?" Marco asked glancing at the barely dressed couple.

Ace, resigned to his fate, raised an eyebrow at Marty who laughed.

"Just deal the last flipping cards," someone called from the audience. Ace tried not to grin as Marco dealt the last cards. His eyes snapped up to Marty who was looking happily at her cards, but then again the odd girl always looked happy.

"Ladies first Purple," Marty met Aces gaze smiling as she laid down her cards. Ace blinked surprised.

"How did you get another straight!?" Ace asked incredulously as the crowd moaned in disappointment. Marty shrugged, which meant she cheated, Ace rationalised.

"King high," Marty said grinning, Marco laughed.

"Alright Ace, give her your trunks-"

"OI Hang on," Ace objected slamming down his cards, "Ace high, my cards win."

"Aw man," Marty said, breaking the shocked silence. The pirates cheered.

"A'ight a'ight," Marty sighed, twisting her arms behind her to get at her bra clasp.

"Marty!" Cake screeched scandalised, it took Rory and Polo combined to hold her back.

"Whoa, hang on," Ace objected surprised, "It's fine, I wasn't going to –," Ace broke off surprised as Marty glanced at him with a disapproving expression.

"What's the point of gambling if only one side has to make good with their losses," Marty got the clasp undone and the grabbed the two sides with one hand. She moved her other arm in front, so as she pulled her bra off, her chest was…well not decently covered, but the important bits were hidden from view none the less.

"She's right," Beth pointed out over the noise, she looked torn between pity for her friend and amusement over her situation, "it doesn't matter that she a girl, she made a bet and lost. It's only right that she adheres to the consequences like everyone else had to." Marty grinned at her friend as Beth ducked out of the way of Cakes flailing arms and legs as Rory and Polo lifted her off the ground by her arms. Marty chucked the garment at Ace, who caught it with a bemused expression like he wasn't sure what to do with it now.

"Congratulations," Marty said grinning, then sighed and pulled her hat off her head. She gave it one last regretful look before throwing it Aces way as well. Ace grabbed the hat as it flew towards him, he frowned as he studied the hat, it really did look like a female version of his brothers. He glanced up at Marty who was staring moodily after her hat, completely ignoring the catcalls from the crowd around her. Marty pulled her hair forward for more protection, Ace frowned as the heckling increased, he dropped Marty's hat and bra onto the pile that already contained her shoes and pants.

"Ok everyone calm down," Marco said, glancing at Ace who was getting to his feet. Ace levelled his gaze on the surrounding crowd.

"Shows over, clear out," there were sounds of protest that cut of when Ace raised an eyebrow, "You heard me, move." There were grumbles of complaints, but the crowd began to slowly disperse. Beth ambled over to Marty and stooped to pick up the clothes she'd won from Ace.

"Well, you got his shoes," Beth said cheerfully, Marty laughed getting carefully to her feet, "do you want to carry the pants to help cover your chest?" Marty shook her head

"UNHAND ME YOU CRETINS," Cake demanded struggling in Rory and Polo's grasp. They let go, instantly stepping back as Cake dropped to the ground.

"Can you help me put them on?" Marty asked Beth, who nodded and knelt down holding the pants open for her to step into, Ace blinked surprised.

"You're going to wear them?"

"What else would I do with pants?" Marty said, Ace picked up Marty's short shorts holding them out in front of him.

"… I'm pretty sure it would be illegal for me to wear these," Ace said sceptically.

"You're a pirate," Beth pointed out, pulling the pants up to Marty's waist.

"Cheers," Marty said zipping up the pants one handed, they were way too big, but were better than nothing. Beth grinned scooping up the rest of Marty's winnings.

"Are you going to walk around like that!" Cake demanded, Marty glanced at her.

"What choice do I have?" there was laughter as Silver Jack, who had been standing up the back of the crowd that was now non-existent, walked forward, shrugging out of his shirt.

"Can't have that," He chuckled draping his shirt over Marty's shoulders, who grinned up at him gratefully pulling the shirt more securely around her before sticking her arms through the sleeves. Her hands paused as she glanced down.

"Where are all the buttons?" Jack shrugged.

"A few ports back I bedded down with a rather excitable lady, I figured their loss was a fair price to pay for the-"

"I think not!" Cake interrupted, mortified, Marty laughed, grabbing the shirt's corners instead, knotting them at her waist. Once she had done her wrist was seized by Cake who immediately began dragging her away. Beth laughed at the look on her friend's face before turning back to the amused pirates.

"I think that's our signal to turn in," she said politely, turning on her heel to following the sound of Cake berating Marty for her lack of decency.

"Well," said Polo, glancing at Rory whose face mirrored his own blush, "That was different."

. . .

Ace arrived back at his room carrying the pile of Marty's possessions. His hand paused on its way to the door knob as the blond chick's voice drifted from next door.

"..ope you're happy with yourself, that was the only bra and shirt you had left thanks to the fire damage you've inflicted on the others." Marty mumbled something Ace couldn't quite make out.

"Every time you get into to it with that guy your clothes come off!"

"Maybe it's a sign," Ace heard Beth put in, he blinked surprised at the insinuation.

"It's a sign that you should get off this ship wreck with some decency left intact!" Ace leant against his door. There was silence for a few seconds, "You aren't seriously considering staying are you?!"

"Why not? This is the most fun I've had in years," Beth's voice sounded defensive, Ace caught himself listening for Marty's answer. Shaking his head, he grabbed the door handle and let himself into his room.

Ace dropped the pile from his hands onto the table he never really used. The straw hat sat proudly atop the bundle, its red ribbon trailing onto the desk. He picked up the hat twirling it on his finger as he flopped down onto his bed. The shoes didn't fit him and he couldn't exactly wear the bra or shorts. What was he supposed to do, mount them on his wall? He raised an eyebrow at the black, lacy, strapless bra. What was that girl doing with something like that anyway, it didn't suit her at all.

. . .

Marty rolled the red beads of Ace's necklace between her fingers as she listened to the other girls bickering. She had no idea what she was going to do once they reached the island. Should she even try and find a way back home? But then again, staying on a ship that would one day be torn apart from the inside didn't sound majorly appealing either. On top of that, they may not even want her anymore after all the destruction she had caused.

"-arty. MARTY,"

"Huh, what, yes I totally agree" Marty said, snapping out of her musings, Cake huffed annoyed. Seeing Cake opening her mouth to re-ask her question Marty grabbed the orange elbow pads off the floor and, jumping to her feet, she headed towards the door, "I'm going to go see if Ace will swap for my hat."

"If you're going to try swapping items, get your bra back," Cake called angrily as Marty shut the door behind her.

Marty padded over to Ace's door and raised her hand to knock. There was silence for a few seconds that made Marty wonder if Ace was even there.

"I swear to god, if that's you Polo, I'm gonna kick your arse through the side of the ship," Marty blinked taken aback, "I didn't get stripped down to my underpants for you to go running around the ship waving that thing round like a trophy." Marty grinned, grabbing the handle to open the door.

Ace sat up on his bed, setting his hand alight as the door creaked open. He was prepared to open fire when Marty stuck her head through the doors opening. She looked between Ace's flaming fist and his face.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Ace frowned confused, letting the flame in his hand got out.

"… Princess is actually letting you roam free?" Marty shrugged and stepped into the room to lean against the door frame. Her eyes flicked down to Aces boxers, her grin widening.

"You're still in your underwear?" Ace frowned, swinging his legs off the bed and walking over to the cupboard.

"I wasn't really expecting visitors," He said, selecting pants from the wardrobe and pulling them on, "What are you even doing here?" Marty waved her bundle in answer.

"I wondered if you would trade me for my hat," Ace frowned at her as he did up his belt.

"… you're not even going to try for your bra?" Ace asked, knowing the answer, Marty glanced at the pile with a faintly disgusted look on her face.

"… it's lacy," she said as if that answered everything.

"Yeah, so?"

"Lacy itches." Ace laughed walking over to the desk. He picked up the hat and tossed it to her. Marty caught one handed, holding out Aces pads and necklace in the other. Ace stepped forward to take them off her, watching as Marty happily settled the hat on her head.

"Why is that hat important anyway?" Ace asked, curiously pulling on his elbow pads. Mart tilted her head thinking.

"It's not mine, I borrowed it of someone who was very kind to me, and I would like to give it back," She fingered the edge of the brim where a chunk had been burnt out.

"Someone on Billion's?" Marty smiled.

"Uh huh," Ace studied Marty face carefully, thinking about the comment Beth had made earlier at the party.

"Is your family waiting there?"

"No," Marty said smiling, she turned to the door, opening it far enough for her to pass through.

"So you don't come from Billions? Where are you from? Where are your parents?" Marty paused on her way out through the door. She eyed Ace wearily.

"…Not in this world." Ace frowned, seeing his expression Marty grinned, "Don't worry about it, I never had much to do with them anyway." Ace eyes widen slightly at that statement, but before he could say anything else Marty had passed through the door pulling it shut behind her.

. . .

_Sorry it's not brilliant, I'm sort of in a writer's slump at the moment… I'll do my best. _

_Xx_

_Review!_


	16. Princess Foghorn

**Chapter 16**

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY, I know I haven't put up a chapter in over two weeks and I apologise, I had little access to Wifi. On top of that I've been extremely busy lately…**

**To all those people who have stuck with this story so far, and are still with me now, thank you so much for patience…. You're probably going to need it again. ;) There are a few swearwords, but I feel they are needed. If they genuinely insult you let me know.**

**I do not own One Piece, it's Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's such as Marty, Beth and Charlene (and Rory and Martha and Rose and Silver Jack and POLO)**

**Re-cap : Marty lost to Ace at strip poker, but ended up with a heap of his clothes and managed to get him to give back her Straw Hat.**

. . .

Charlene was snoring. Like she was snoring _ridiculously _loud, Beth couldn't figure out how Marty was sleeping through it. Beth groaned and rolled on her side, pushing Marty's arm out of the way. The girl was splayed across their shared futon like a star-fish. Beth closed her eyes.

"Mmm… who would put a substitute on a senior class anyway," Beth cracked open an eyelid, closing it when Marty grumbled and fell silent. Minutes passed as Beth tried her best to shut out Cake's trumpeting.

"NOT THE WINDOW," Marty cried out, Beth frowned and began opening her eyes when a fist slammed into the side of her face.

"MOTHERF-," Beth slapped her hands across her mouth as she jolted upright. She rubbed her cheek glaring at the now peaceful looking girl, before glancing irritably in Cake's direction. For Kami's sake, it shouldn't even be possible for a human being to make those noises, and you, Beth thought kicking Marty's leg, are you a woman or sea creature. Giving sleep up as a lost cause Beth lurched to her feet, stepping over Marty to make a beeline for the door. The corridor beyond it was silent as Beth padded in the direction of the deck.

Beth stepped out onto the deserted deck, breathing the salty air. It was hard to appreciate where she was while caught up in the drama that seemed to follow Marty like a bad smell. Stretching, Beth wandered over to the ships railing, leaning against the side to stare at the dark water. This sea looked so different from the one at home, which was strange since they were the same sea.

Ah the quiet, Beth rested her head against her arms, closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

And it's gone. Beth sighed inwardly and opened her eyes, turning her head to see the identity of her visitor.

Marco raised an eyebrow at Beth's disgruntled expression.

"It's the middle of the night, what are you doing here?" Marco repeated.

"I have a foghorn and dream ninja for roommates, what about you."

"I pulled night watch. Dream ninja?" Marco asked walking over to lean with his back against the railing next to Beth.

"Marty new way of causing trouble even in her sleep," Beth said, a peculiar expression passed over Marco's face.

"Does she set out to cause trouble," Beth laughed.

"Not usually, she does it without tying, it's a gift. We reach Billion's tomorrow, but who knows what else she'll manage to do by then" Marco was silent for a few seconds as he turned slightly to study the slim, green-haired girl.

"Speaking of Billion's," Beth glanced across to meet his gaze as Marco crossed his arms across his chest, "Have you considered Pop's offer?" Beth blinked.

"…I want to stay" Marco raised an eyebrow.

"But?" He pushed, Beth's shoulders hunched slightly.

"My father already has three sons. I don't know how he will feel about me becoming a pirate but it's my choice so…"

"But?" Marco repeated, Beth looked down at her hands.

"Marty won't say what she wants to do once reaching the island," Marco frowned confused, "she avoids the subject whenever Cake or I bring it up. It feels like she's withholding something important. Like there is something she needs to do."

"Important?" Beth shrugged, Marco watched her for a few seconds before shaking his head, "Why does it matter?" Beth looked up at Marco, a slight frown crossing her face.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, if she needs or asks for my help… I mean, she's the reason my time here has been so much fun. It wouldn't really be the same if she chose to leave," Beth said, shifting uncomfortably. Marco raised an eyebrow.

"It would definitely be more peaceful," Marco said dryly, Beth shrugged again.

"I dunno," Beth said frowning, "She just… I want to join this crew. I don't want to give up this freedom" Beth's frown deepened, "but if Marty wants me with her... Whatever she needs to do, I'll be following her."

"Why?" Beth smiled.

"Dunno, just feels like I should." There was silence for a few seconds as Marco mulled over Beth's words.

"This all depends on whether Whitebeard still wants us on board though," Beth said gloomily, Marco glanced at her in surprise.

"Why wouldn't he?" Beth snorted.

"Marty causes more trouble than anyone I've ever met, do you really think he will still want us?" Marco grinned.

"Don't worry about it, I've met worst." Beth rolled her eyes.

"Name one," Marco smiled at her knowingly.

"Ace," Beth frowned.

"…What?" Marco grinned at Beth's disbelieving tone.

"I'm serious, that kid has been banned from the navigation room, the carpentry rooms, the kitchen, the nurse station, and most of the store rooms. He's also not allowed anywhere near the Den Den Mushi's," Beth laughed,

"At least most of disasters you girls cause are accidents. Ace doesn't do accidents, he can be a downright vindictive sod," Marco said, "at this one island we docked at, he decided to burn the clothes off people whose fashion sense he disliked. He created a nudist colony in one part of town."

"Aced runs around half naked wearing a bright orange cowboy hat, he doesn't have fashion sense," Marco shrugged grinning.

"Then there was the time he decided to add gunpowder to the spice containers, they blew up three ovens before figuring out what was going on, the Head Chef listed in detail what he was going to Ace's parts if he ever did it again, he hasn't gone near the kitchens since."

"I haven't met the Head Chef yet," Beth said, sounding as if she wanted to.

"And then there was the day he spent the morning jumping out of the crow's nest onto random people screaming 'Death from above,' then stole a nurse uniform and spent the rest of the afternoon trying to convince people he was his twin sister Alice," Beth burst out laughing.

"Busy day."

"We couldn't get the darn thing off him."

"What about the Glitter War?" Marco glanced at Beth's eager face surprised.

"The Glitter War? Ace somehow managed to smuggled four barrels full of glitter on board the ship. I don't know where the heck he got them from or where he hid them, but he waited till the day after we set sail to start an interdivision war. It was chaos; it wasn't safe to walk through the halls. The ship looked like a unicorn had thrown up onto it. Where did you hear about it?"

"Um," an image of shower heads exploding in the men's toilets flashed through Beth's mind, "Dinner I think," the answer seemed to satisfy Marco.

"Anyway, the point is you girls have a long way to go before you catch up to the amount of damage Ace has inflicted. Ace was the reason we found you on the smugglers' boat," Beth glanced at Marco surprised, "The idiot left a hatch to the main store room open and we lost half of our food supplies, to top it off, half of what was left got water damaged. If we weren't in such desperate need for food supplies we probably wouldn't have bothered boarding that boat."

"It's thanks to Ace we aren't slaves right now, Marty would love that," Beth said amused, Marco snorted in agreement and shook his head.

"They hate each other because they are alike. You should really go back to sleep, you have another lesson on getting pounded in the morning."

"I'm having a little trouble sleeping," Beth pointed out, Marco chuckled at that.

"Alright, take my room," Marco offered suddenly, Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Does your watch last the whole night?"

"No, I can crash on Ace's floor," Marco could see Beth considering his offer.

"Are you sure?" Beth asked finally

"It will be easier to get Ace up in the morning," Marco said cheerfully, Beth studied him carefully for a few seconds.

"Ok," Beth said, finally smiling, "Thank you."

. . .

Marco blinked his eyes open, glaring blearily at the sunshine streaming in through the porthole on wall. He didn't have a porthole in his room; he definitely did not want one. Marco's gaze moved to Ace who was snoring softly on his bed, not bothered by the sunshine in the least. Lazy git, Marco thought indignantly as he stretched out his arm to pick up one of Ace's spare boots that was lying on the floor beside him. Swinging his arm in a wide ark he hurled the boot at his friend's head, where it hit with a disturbingly loud smack. Ace shot upright, both hands over his nose as he began swearing loudly.

"Go wake up the girls and Vista," Marco ordered, pulling his pillow over his head to block out the sunlight.

"Marco! What the _fuck!?..._ Are you doing on my floor?" Ace said catching sight of the first commander who was busy getting comfortable on a futon that used to be in Ace's closet, "have you been down there all night?"

"Beth's in my bed," Marco said grumpily without removing his head from under his pillow. Ace raised an eyebrow as he swung his legs off his bed.

"All the more reason for you to be there instead of on my floor," Ace said, glancing around groggily for his hat. Marco lifted his pillow up slightly to glare at Ace from beneath it as he found his hat and began pulling on his boots, "Why's she in your bed anyway?"

"You have to ask?" Marco said as a particularly loud snore vibrated through the wall. Ace frowned at the wall he shared with the girls.

"Did they smuggle a trombone on board that I don't know about?"

"Not unless they shoved it down Charlene's throat."

"Now that's an appealing idea," Ace said thoughtfully as he staggered to his feet and headed towards the door, "I'll wake up Princess Trumpet and the Disaster Queen, but you can wake up your bed buddy."

"Hang on-," Marco said indignantly sitting up, Ace grinned, opening his door.

"You can thank me later," Ace said, stepping through the doorframe to shut the door quickly as Marco's pillow slammed against it. Chuckling Ace walked over to the girls' door. He opened it quietly, stepping through to shoot an incredulous glance at Charlene who was attempting to create a wall of sound. He looked around the room curiously, it was pretty sparse except for basis furniture. Ace frowned confused, why was there a plank of wood leaning against the wall?

"I'm not buying you lunch Amber" Ace glanced down at Marty surprised as she turned over, "It's your own fault for wasting your money on clothes."

No wonder Beth couldn't sleep in the same room as these two, Ace thought amused as he crouched down. He grabbed Marty's shoulder and shook it roughly.

"Oi, Purple, get up," Marty groaned and swung out her fist to slam into Ace's jaw.

"I'm so sorry!" Marty said, jolting awake she pushed herself up into a sitting position, "I didn't mean…. Oh it's you. Never mind then." Ace glared at the girl as she stretched and yawned, making a mental note to repay her during training.

"What's that noise," Marty asked sleepily looking around, Ace snorted, getting to his feet to shake Charlene awake as well.

"Rise and shine Princess Foghorn," Ace said happily, cheered by the indignant expression on Charlene's face, "I like your hair." Charlene's hand snapped to her hair as she screamed and shot towards the bathroom, pushing Ace roughly out of the way. The bathroom door slammed as Marty laughed and jammed her hat onto her head.

"So where's Beth?" Marty asked cheerfully. She wasn't usually a morning person, but Cake's distress would put anyone in a good mood.

"She slept in Marco's bed."

"Oh," said Marty surprised, "That was quick," Ace's snorted again.

"Marco slept on my floor."

"Why on Earth would he do that?"

"Beats me," Ace glanced at the bathroom door from where bangs and clatters were now issuing, "how long is she gonna be in there?" Marty glanced at her wrist to check a watch that hadn't taken refuge there before she stuffed her feet into the boots she won off Ace.

"You might as well get comfortable."

. . .

_So… I probably stepped over a few lines romantically but I'll be reining it back from now on :) … well I intend to, expect more drama in both training and lunch, as well as a massive one when they finally reach billion._

_I prefer disaster over romance anyway :)_


	17. Fee Fee Trixabell

**Chapter 17**

**I do not own One Piece, it's Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's such as Marty, Beth and Charlene (and Rory and Martha and Rose and Silver Jack and POLO)**

**Read and Review! XX **

. . .

Marty sat on the ship's deck with her legs crossed and her back against the ship's railing. The bucket of water Ace plunked down in front of her was making her nervous.

"…You aren't going to set me on fire, are you?" Ace glanced at her as he sat down opposite.

"Appealing but no, no more fire," Ace shot a glare over his shoulder, Marty followed his gaze grinning.

"Marco's orders? That's unusually obedient of you," Ace's glare returned to Marty.

"I wouldn't act so smug if I were you. Now play with the water," Marty looked between the bucket and Ace, a resigned expression on her face.

"You're not really in to this teaching jazz are you," Ace frowned.

"What's Jazz?"

"Never mind," Marty leant over the bucket till she could see the top of her head reflected, "So…Any advice Teacher Ace?"

"Sure, play with the water."

"You're a terrible teacher," Marty stuck her hand into the bucket, cupping it to pull out a handful of water that was dripping its way through her fingers, "Yaosu yaosu… water?" Marty said uncertainly splaying her hand. The water from her palm stayed in place wobbling slightly. Frowning in concentration, Marty brought her other hand up, moving her hands so they were on either side of the water, which was beginning to drip slightly. She held the water there for several more seconds before the water wavered, then fell to soak into her socks. Marty grinned at Ace who was looking unimpressed.

"Well go again," Ace said, sounding bored, he laid back and put his hands behind his head. Marty raised her eyebrows. Well, Marty thought, dipping both of her hands into the bucket she pulled out a larger handful.

"Yaosu yaosu water," Marty spread her hands as the water held in place. Marty glanced at Ace who had closed his eyes, showing every sign of going to sleep, "Move," Marty said quietly, turning her palms. The water blob drifted through the air to rest in the space above Ace's face. Marty pulled her hands slowly apart, pleased when the blob responded by stretching out. Marty had managed to stretch the water out so it was covering the majority of the air directly above Ace when the ship jerked violently sideways, causing her to lose her concentration.

"Wha-OI," Ace said, enraged as the water hit him, he glanced around as the few people present on the deck so early in the morning, rushed over the railing on the other side of the ship from where they were sitting, "Purple, what did you do?" Ace demanded as a crowd began gathering.

"Me?!" Marty said surprised, as Ace got to his feet, "I didn't-!"

"SEAKING OFF THE PORT BOW!" Came a yell from the crowd, Ace glanced at Marty surprised.

"You didn't-?"

"I didn't," Marty said smugly.

"That's unusual," Ace said, moving off towards the crowd, "no, you stay here and keep practicing," Ace ordered as Marty started getting to her feet.

"What?! Why?!" Ace shot a glance over his shoulder.

"Because I said so," Marty sat back down with a huff, watching Ace merge into the crowd.

"GET THE NET!" Marty drew another handful of water from the bucket.

"SOMEONE KILL THE UGLY GIT." Glancing over she made out Beth and Cake among the spectators.

"MY GODS IT LOOKS LIKE MY MOTHER!" Marty levitated the blob of water between her hands, but lost it as the boat rocked again.

"QUICK IT'S GETTING AWAY."

"REEL IT IN, REEL IT IN," Marty looked between the bucket of water and the exuberant crowd.

Why am I listening to Ace anyway, Marty thought cheerfully. Marty leapt to her feet just as the sea king slammed against the boat. Losing her footing Marty stumbled into the bucket, knocking it over she tripped backwards. The back of her legs hit the railing ad she tumbled overboard.

She was too surprised to make a sound as the boat flew past her and she hit the water with a crack. Marty tried to struggle towards the water's surface but her body wouldn't move.

Oh that's right, I can't swim, Marty thought dazedly watching the light of the surface fade. Well this is fun, I wonder if anyone saw me. Probably not, the sea king was much more interesting. The edges of Marty's vision stared to turn black, so she closed her eyes. Her chest began to hurt, but with the ocean preventing her from moving she couldn't panic or struggle.

This feeling is familiar.

Marty's eyes snapped open even as her consciousness began to fade. This is how I came through in the first place. I blacked out after head butting a tree. I could go home!

… I don't want to go home, Marty realised suddenly, and began struggling to stay awake. I want to stay here. But Marty consciousness was too far gone.

It was for that reason Marty failed to notice the large object rising up from beneath her.

. . .

"Did they get it?" Rory asked suddenly appearing beside Ace. Ace shook his head.

"No, slammed into the boat and slipped away," Marco said calmly.

"Pity, he looked delicious," Vista said, happily stretching out his arm to grab Charlene's shoulder as she attempted to slip away with the crowd.

"Unhand me you cur!" Charlene protested struggling.

"Now, now," Vista said cheerfully dragging her through the crowd after him, "Is that anyway for a lady to act?" Marco chuckled.

"He handles her well," Beth noted smiling.

"Indeed," Beth turned to see Silver Jack looming over her, "he's an awe-inspiring man to face her off and win."

"He should take Purple as well," Ace suggested stretching.

"She too much for you Ace?" Marco said grinning, Ace punched his friend's shoulder.

"Speaking of which," Jack said, glancing around, "Where is Marty."

"I left her to practice over there…," Ace trailed off as he pointed towards patch of deck, empty except for an overturned bucket.

"Bad hindsight on your part," Marco said unsympathetically as Ace froze.

"Well I can't see her anywhere on deck," Beth said, suppressing a smile.

"Which means she must be below deck," Marco finished cheerfully, "if you hurry you might find her before she-."

"Is that girl," Ace said cutting Marco off, "STARK RAVING BLEEDING TOTALLY CRAZY MAD!" Ace roared, startling pirates standing around them, some of who started edging quietly away. Ace stalked off toward the door leading towards the lower decks, muttering obscenities under his breath.

Marco and Beth watched him go for a few seconds.

"I'm not sure who needs pity more, Ace or Marty," Beth said thoughtfully, Marco shook his head.

"They bring it upon themselves."

. . .

Marty eye's snapped open and she began coughing sea water out of her lungs. It was several minutes, and half a lung later did she realise for the first time that she was no longer drowning.

She was also not on board the Moby Dick. And her "floor" was breathing. Marty sat up slowly looking around.

"Mother Mary, Jesus, Joseph, and the Devil," Marty swore, scrambling to her feet to get a better look at the sunbathing Sea King whose nose she was now standing upon. It was hard to tell just how big the creature was as it was almost the exact same colour as the ocean, but from what Marty could tell, its head was about the size of the Moby Dick. Its ginormous eyes were closed at the moment

"Well this is new," Marty said studying the beast, "… You're rather lovely for a Sea King, and your skin is a very pretty blue. Did you save me?" getting no answer, Marty began walking carefully up its nose, "Well if you did, thank you. I don't suppose you know where my ship is?" Marty said reaching the top of his (she had decided it was a he) head. Marty turned in a full circle and managed to spot Whitebeard's ship in the distance.

"Well this is a pickle," Marty said, putting her hands on her hips, "I don't suppose you could take me over there could you? No? I guess not," Marty concluded as the sea monster continued to sleep. Marty sighed and sat back down.

"So Sea King, I'm Marty… you got a name?"

. . .

"I can't find her anywhere!" Marco grabbed Beth's ankle as she tried to kick him, flipping her over his head to slam onto the deck. Once she was down Marco glanced over to his friend who was stomping agitatedly towards him, "I can't find her and she's probably running around, planning mass destruction."

"Planning," Beth said confused, sitting up, rubbing her shoulder, "You mean she hasn't already?"

"Not that I've heard," Ace said testily stopping in front of them with his arm's crossed, "who knows what dastardly evil plan she's concocting."

"It's already been what, half an hour?" Cake panted, blocking Vista's swing as they went past, "When you find her, make sure you give her a medal. This is a record for her."

Rory, who was spectating the training sessions from the railing, turned to Silver Jack.

"I wonder where she's hiding," Rory said, laughing before catching sight of a overturned bucket lying abandoned next to the starboard railing, "Is that mine?" He said jumping off the railing to go investigate.

"Don't worry Ace," Marco was saying, "Lunch is in an hour, she'll turn up by then," Rory scooped up the bucket, muttering curses on people who would stoop so low as to steal a person's bucket without asking. Then Rory frowned, leaning over the ship's railing.

"Or she will have levelled the ship," Beth said helpfully, Ace frowned.

"Great, you're her friend, help me hunt her down"

"I shall not; friends do not ruin other friends' dastardly plans."

"Are you kidding me," Ace fumed, "She'll-."

"ACE!" Rory roared making the group jump, "GET OVER HERE NOW!" Marco and Ace glanced at each other than sprinted over to the railing, Silver Jack close behind.

"Rory, what's your deal," Marco asked confused as Rory pointed down into the ocean.

"Ace, is that what I think it is," Ace frowned leaning over the railing, he suddenly realised what he was looking at and his blood ran cold.

"What's going on," Beth said confused appearing behind them, she peered over the railing and gasped, "That's Marty's straw hat!"

"GIRL OVER BOARD, DROP ANCHOR" Marco roared as Jack leapt over the railing.

"She's been down there for half an hour," Beth said, desperately grabbing the railing about to follow Jack down when Marco grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back.

"Even if they find her," Polo said worriedly as a crowd gathered around the railing, "There's no way she's-," He was cut off as Cake, who broke through the crowd seconds before, slapped him.

"Don't say it," She ordered, "Don't you even say it." Marco was still holding onto Beth's shoulders, his face a mixture of pity and fear.

"Marco," Marco glanced up at Ace's calm tone, "I need you to fly overhead in your phoenix form to see if you can see her. The ship's moved in the half hour since she went over." Marco nodded, gesturing for Rory to take Beth. Jumping over the railing, he switched into phoenix form, flying alongside the ship for a second before turning to take off.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Marco paused and glanced back at Ace surprised, "If you find her, you need to be able to carry her back, I'm the only one who can touch you without being burnt."

. . .

"-How about Elvis? Or MJ ?" Marty suggested conversationally, "or Caesar, the guy not the salad," she was sitting on the Sea King's right eyebrow with her legs dangling over its eye. She wasn't too sure if she wanted to be around when he woke up, but if he had saved her intentionally, maybe he was nice.

"Fee Fee Trixabell's a nice name," Marty said cheerfully, she would have gone on if a flash of blue above the Moby Dick hadn't distracted her. She climbed to her feet, shading her eyes.

"Is that… Marco? It is! It's Marco!" Marty shouted delightedly jumping up and down, "Fee Fee Trixabell, look! They're looking for me!" Marty very suddenly, realised that Fee Fee Trixabell's colour was going to make them very hard to find.

"If they can't even see you, how are they gonna find me?" Marty said crossly to the sleeping sea monster, "Why couldn't you be white? Or pink? Not that you're not a lovely colour, but you are a bit too well camouflaged." She glanced at the light blue blob.

"He's searching in the wrong direction," Marty sighed, she could create a wave to get his attention, but if it didn't work, and woke Trixabell up instead, she might end up in serious trouble. Marty got on her hands and knees, sticking her head out over Trixabell's eyebrow so it was level with his eye.

"I'm sorry if I wake you up, please don't eat me, I'll taste bad," nodding her head in decision, Marty got to her feet, "I can't control what I'm doing anyway so I might as well go out with a bang," Marty said conversationally. Taking a deep breath she spread out her hands.

Pillars of water, Marty's eyes snapped open.

"Yaosu Yaosu water pillar," Marty said dragging her hands upwards. Snake-like currents of water exploded through the ocean's surface rocketing skyward with tremendous force. Waves rocked the ocean surrounding them.

Below her, two large, blue eyes slowly opened.

. . .

_:) when I was seven I got a blue heeler for my birthday, my mother told me recently that she, knowing the kid I was, was convinced I was going to call him Fee Fee Trixabell._

_I called him Lofty, not sure if that's too big of an improvement. _

_Hey I was seven._


	18. Thesaurus

**Chapter 18**

**Hey it's the weirdest thing so I thought I would point it out, I only had 199 views on chapter 16 where I had over 400 on chap 17…. Did people just not read chap 16? PM me and let me know if you skipped it :3**

**I do not own One Piece, it's Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's such as Marty, Beth and Charlene (and Rory and Martha and Rose and Silver Jack and POLO and Fee Fee Trixabell)**

**Re-cap : Marty's about to get eaten by a giant blue sea monster named Fee Fee Trixabell**

. . .

Marty's hands began to shake and she frowned. She was _so _tired all of a sudden. She kept her hands straight upwards maintaining the writhing pillars of water, all the while peering in the general direction of where she had last seen the Marco-bird. Come on birdy, come to Marty. Come save her from her new pet. Marty briefly wondered if Marco would let her keep Fee Fee, but the thought was cut short by a tremor under her feet as the beast shifted.

"Ah," Marty said as the head she was standing on began to rise out of the water, "oh … shh it's ok, shh shh shh go back to sleep." Marty said in what she hoped was a soothing voice. She spared a glance at the water that had come crashing back down with the release of her remaining concentration. Well, there goes that plan. Marty didn't think she had enough energy to summon up another show like that without blacking out.

"Shhhhh sleeeeeeeep. You are getting sleeeeeeeeepy," Marty said soothingly as she could,"… rock a bye baby, on the tree tops, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock, ummm when the branch broke the cradle …fell, why is this even considered a nursery rhyme, the kid in it dies."

Marty wondered if she was doing more harm than good by marking out her location, and abandoned the singing.

Marty sat down on Fee Fee Trixabell's head with her legs crossed, thinking.

Well I'm screwed anyway, and with that thought she scooted forward to slide down Fee Fee's nose till she was at the tip. Once there she shakily got to her feet turning to get a breathtaking view of two, ginormous, periwinkle blue eyes, that weren't even focused on her. She was so small in comparison to the Sea King that her weight wasn't even noticeable, what a lucky break.

"…. EXCUSE ME," Marty called, the eyes blinked then rotated slowly to fix on the girl. There was confusion in its eyes like it was the first time for it to have a small human standing on its nose waving its arms, "HELLO," Fee Fee Trixabell blinked enormously, "… I'M MARTY … I DIDN'T GET YOUR NAME, SO I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FEE FEE," the Sea King looked slightly confused at this, "TRIXABELL," Marty added as if that cleared everything up.

Marty dropped onto her hands and knees as the Sea King rose its head up even higher.

"I WAS WONDERING," Marty called as she continued to rise, "COULD YOU TAKE ME BACK TO MY SHIP? IT'S um… er, THERE," Marty said pointing. Fee Fee Trixabell continued to stare, "… PLEASE?"

Fee Fee Trixabell blinked again then began to shake his head as if to shoo off a fly.

Well… in a way, Marty did fly. The launch had contained quite a bit of force so Marty travelled upwards for a little while.

And now I'm falling, Marty thought crossly, again. Marty remembered Amber telling her how hitting water from such a height was about the same as plummeting towards concrete.

Which would hurt. Well for a little while, then it wouldn't matter. Marty stuck her hands out in front of her as if to break her fall.

"Yaosu yaosu wind," Marty yelled over the rushing air, she slowed for a second as the wind seemed to grow solid around her, then lost concentration as a wave of exhaustion hit her, nearly knocking her unconscious.

"Ow my head," Marty moaned, forgetting it was going to feel a lot worse in a few seconds. Marty watched the water rushing up to meet her. It was the last thing she saw before her vision flashed light blue and she slammed into a hard surface.

"Ow whiplash," Marty groaned rubbing her neck. Ace glared down at her furiously.

"Is that all you have to say? What the hell were you doing? And how the actual," Ace uses a bad word here that is not suitable for all ages, "did you end up on a," really Ace consider the children, "-ing Sea king?!" Marty blinked then glanced around, catching site of her new friend disappearing into the Ocean.

"Good Bye!" Marty called, squirming in Ace's arms to get one of her hands free to wave, "thanks for saving me!" Ace was looking torn between rage and disbelief of her sanity as he pulled her back down to stop her toppling out of his arms.

"Are you insane? How does a Sea King that just tried to kill you get labelled as your saviour?" Marty blinked glancing down at the sound of Marco's voice.

"… I don't want to alarm you Marco, but you're on fire," Marty said, causing Ace to roll his eyes, "Also, you've grown a beak." Marco chuckled, turning in a wide circle to head back to the ship. Marty looked around, getting her bearings for the first time.

"You go out of your way to cause problems don't you. We thought you'd gone over the side and drowned!" Ace raged as she put her arm around his neck to pull herself up. Ace had one of his arms under her knees while the other was around her waist as he held Marty up and away from Marco's flames, "How the Hell did you end up on top of a Sea King!"

"Why is Ace here? Couldn't you have come by yourself?" Marty asked curiously, Ace resisted the urge to drop Marty back into the ocean.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ace said annoyed, "I wasn't aware you are able to touch fire."

"… You're really pretty as a phoenix Marco."

"Don't ignore me-."

"Thanks, the water show you put on was impressive," Ace grunted.

"A little over the top," Ace huffed glancing back at the sea king.

"Trixabell was asleep when I started the water show. He's so big I was hoping he wouldn't notice me."

"Trixabell?" Ace asked after a few seconds, forgetting he was mad at her.

"Fee Fee Trixabell," Marty corrected.

"… You named that monster Fee Fee Trixabell," Ace said slowly, Marco grinned at his tone.

"It's a lovely name," said Marco.

"Yeah for a puffy pink poodle, no wonder he threw her off."

"MARTY!" Marty glanced down as they descended towards the Moby Dick, "WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"I'm glad to see you too Cake!"

"YOU ARE THE MOST STUPID, DIZTY-"

"MARTY I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OK!" Beth cheered, waving her arms

"-IGNORANT, ACCIDENT PRONE, NUMBSKULLED-"

"Way to make us worry girly," Jack laughed.

"-IDIOTIC, UNDERBRED, SENSELESS-,"

"Cake's like a walking thesaurus," Marty laughed wrapping her other arm around Ace's neck as Marco began to rapidly descend. Ace looked at the girl in his arms weirdly.

"What's a thesaurus?"

"INJUDICIOUS, FOOLISH, NUMPTY, IRRESPONSIBLE DUNDERHEAD I'VE EVER MET!"

"Time to get off," Marco called, and spun upside down. Ace fell from his back, still holding onto Marty, he flipped over in mid-air to land on the ship's deck safely.

"Are you some kind of cat?" Marty asked cheerfully, slightly dizzy from being tossed around, as the crowd descended upon them. Ace snorted, amused, before remembering he was mad at her.

"Marty, you idiot!" Cake exclaimed, throwing her arms around both Marty and Ace while Beth strolled up behind her.

"How are you even alive?" Cake demanded, pulling back slightly. Marty grinned.

"I made friends with a Sea King."

"Whom she named Fee Fee Trixabell," Ace added bemused, the spectators around them laughed.

"You're proof the Gods have a sense of humour," Beth chuckled

"Isn't she just," Ace said attempting to step away from Charlene, "would you let go? I can't put the silly girl down with you clinging to us like that." Charlene stepped back looking at him haughtily as Marco dropped back onto the deck beside them.

"So that was fun," Marco said cheerfully, Ace glanced at him wryly before looking down at Marty

"Let go of my neck will you," As soon as Marty arms were free, Ace dropped his arms and Marty with them. Marty hit the deck with a thump, laughing as a door to the lower deck open and a crewmate stuck his head through.

"Food's on," comic silence descended for a few seconds before the flurry of pirates bolted for the door as one. This was bad news for Marty as she was still sitting on the floor. She had her arms over her head to avoid being kicked in the face as several men tripped over her.

"Upsie daisy," a large hand wrapped itself around one of her arms and hoisted her up out of the fray. Marty blinked as Jack settled her so she was sitting in the crook of one of his giant arms.

Likewise Marco grabbed Beth and Charlene pulling them backwards out of the stampede. Ace glanced around and, seeing there was no other girls to save, grabbed the back of Polo's collar as he went past, lifting him up and out of the way.

"Commander what are you doing! Put me down!"

"My mother would say you have a penchant for trouble," Jack chuckled. Marty tilted her head back to look up at her large friend. She stretched out her hand to tug on his beard.

"Not sure what my mother would say but your beard is softer than it looks"

"Commander seriously, everyone's gone inside, please let me down," Ace frowned.

"That's the thanks I get for rescuing you?"

"You didn't rescue him, he was part of the stampede and, therefore, the problem," Marco said calmly, walking in the direction of the chaos. Ace glanced at Marco before turning back to Polo.

"Ok, answer this question and I will," Ace decided, Polo looked at him warily.

"What's the question."

"What is a Thesaurus?" Marty paused in ruffling Silver Jacks beard to turn and stare at Ace. She wasn't the only one, albeit the others were staring for different reasons.

"The hell," Marco asked confused, "What kind of weird made up word is that?"

"I didn't make it up," Ace protested while Polo looked thoughtful.

"Is it a type of dinosaur?" Polo guessed hopefully, Ace blinked.

"So Princess is a walking dinosaur?" Ace said tilting his head, "I can see that," Charlene laughed condescendingly.

"Dinosaurs are extinct you idio…. HEY!"

"Hey Purple said it not me."

"Marty! How could you!" Marty blinked owlishly, a perplexed look on her face.

"… You don't have thesauruses? Why don't you have thesauruses? You have indoor plumbing for God's sake," Marty was still staring at Ace and Charlene, as such she missed the glance that passed between Beth and Marco. Jack saw it though, and wondered for a moment on its meaning before shrugging. Kids nowadays, they did everything differently, who was he to question young love and its odd manifestations.

"Dinosaurs are extinct," Charlene said contemptuously flipping her hair, "Off course we don't have them. "

"Not everywhere," Ace said shrugging, Polo swung slightly with the movement. His arms were crossed and he looked like he had given up all hope of freedom, "There are islands in the Grand Line that still have them." Marty shook her head and turned to Jack.

"I'm hungry, can we leave them here? They'll probably be a while."

"No you can't," Marco answered for Jack, glancing at Marty with a slight smile on his face, "You bailed on a good hour of training even though you're the one who needs it the most." Marty frowned, while Ace ditched bickering with Charlene to laugh at her.

"Not intentionally."

"Regardless you and Ace are staying out here to try and fix your destroy-everything-I-see habit."

"Wait WHAT," Ace protested, "It's not like I pushed her overboard or introduced her to Penelope Treebell." '

"Who, by the way, is in one piece and not destroyed in the slightest," Marty kicked her leg out dislodging her boot so it flew through the air to smack Ace in the side of the head, "And it's Fee Fee Trixabell you uncultured lout." Ace hurled the boot that was once his back at Marty for Jack to catch it one-handed.

"One hour," Marco ordered calmly as he turned to walk away, "I had better not see you two before then. Now for Rodger's sake, let go of the kid." Ace blinked glancing at Polo who was hanging, forgotten in his grip.

"Can I go now?"

_. . ._

… _I'm sorry, I'll try faster updates_


	19. Purple Gnomes

**Chapter 19**

**For Portgas D. Paula, , and Shining Heart of the thunder clan for reviewing before I even got back from dinner. Also to Portgas. for making me get my butt into gear and finish the last chapter XD**

**Dreamer ninety five I hope this makes you feel better. **

**I do not own One Piece, it's Oda-sensei's, but I do own the OC's such as Marty, Beth and Charlene (and Rory and Martha and Rose and Silver Jack and POLO and Fee Fee Trixabell)**

. . .

The bucket of water in front of Marty was offensive. It offended her. It was its fault she was sitting on the deck of the Moby Dick while everyone else gorged on food… Delicious… mouth-watering… food.

"Pay attention," Ace snapped grumpily. Marty sighed, shooting one last glare at the offensive bucket. Ace already blamed her for their one hour ban from the mess hall, so blaming him back would make her seem childish. Like she was blaming him for the sake of it. So she blamed the Bucket, "Stop sulking and levitate the water."

Marty breathed slowly as she went through the motions. Marty's hands shook slightly, she couldn't figure out why she was so tired. She managed to keep the sphere of water hovering for about ten seconds before it splashed back into the bucket.

"You can throw around tidal waves and make gallons of water spurt into the air, but you can't keep control when you're not causing a natural disaster," Marty frowned.

"It's harder than it looks."

"Maybe to you," Ace retorted, holding up his hand, palm facing upwards. Flame ran across his palm to collect in a ball. Ace looked back to Marty, a smug look taking up residence on his face, "Look at that, there is a way of using devil fruit power that don't include slowly destroying the ship or maiming the crew." Marty snapped and slammed her hand forward without thinking. The water in the bucket flew sideways tipping the pail over. It slammed into Ace, dousing the fire in his palm and soaking him from head to toe.

"Ah…" Marty said as sensible thought returned.

"… PURPLE!" Ace roared, lunging to his feet to tower over her.

"Whoa!" Marty said scrambling backwards, she threw a hand in front of her in a stopping gesture, "Wait, freeze!" There was a crackling sound and then silence as the pair blinked and looked down at Ace's feet.

"Oh… that's new," Marty said surprised. Ace closed his eyes, his hands in fists and a vein throbbing on his forehead. Marty watched him take one deep breath, before beginning to edge backwards as he took another.

"Purple, unfreeze my feet from the deck right now," Ace said with commendable calmness.

"I think I'd better not," said Marty honestly, slowly getting to her feet as she continued to abscond.

"You think."

"Maybe we should wait until you've calmed down a little?" Marty said hopefully.

"Purple…." Ace said warningly as he opened his eyes to see she has retreated over three metres away, "if you want to live to reach the next island, set me free right now."

"Somehow I feel that last sentence contradicts itself." Ace closed his eyes again nodding his head calmly. When he reopened them, Marty took one look at his face then turned and bolted.

"PURPLE WHEN I GET FREE I'M GOING TO SEAL YOU IN THE CHILLI BARREL AND SET IT ON FIRE!" Ace roared, fire flared up around him like an aura, melting the ice and freeing his feet. He scooped up the bucket from where it was laying on its side and hurled it after the girl. Marty, who had glanced back when Ace had yelled out, threw herself sideways out of the bucket's warpath.

"Whoa," Marty flung out her hands to break her fall, "Yaosu Yaosu wind," Marty wondered where the phrases came from that always seemed to pop into her head in these moments. Wind began to roar in her ears and suddenly Marty was thrown skywards, "Whoa whoa, never mind, that's ok, stop!" Marty was rising like a cork shot out of a wine bottle, Ace watched her go frowning.

"Purple?," Ace started to get worried as Marty continued to rise," Purple! Oi!" Ace ran to the mast, jumping, he kicked off the mast for extra elevation to land on the beams, "The hell are you doing? Stop!"

"Ah, ah Yaosu Yaosu STOP HALT SOMETHING!" Marty yelled, and the wind began to slow down around her so she was hovering in mid-air. The wind continued to slow, and Marty began to fall.

"Skypiea above girl," Ace said annoyed watching the current bane of his existence drop, looking too shocked to bother screaming. He grabbed the mast with one hand, reaching out with the other. Ace grabbed Marty's wrist as she flew past, stooping slightly he swung her down in an arc. Marty wrapped her free arm around the beam as she came to an abrupt stop.

Marty winced as a sharp pain shot through her shoulders, her feet dangled uninhibited in the air as she struggled to pull herself onto the beam. Ace lowered Marty's other arm onto the beam, and then let go, and crouched down next to her, frowning.

"… How am I supposed to stay mad at you and get revenge when you keep needing me to save you?" Ace asked, annoyed. Marty grunted as she used all her concentration to hold on.

"You're not going to help me onto the beam," it wasn't a question. Ace sat down on the beam, crossing his legs, he balanced himself with his chin resting on his entwined fingers, a smirk on his face.

"Only if you beg."

"Help me onto the beam please."

"Yeah, that's not begging."

"I said please, didn't I?"

"Congratulations, you've discovered manners, begging's the next level up."

Marty slipped backwards, she was really starting to feel the strain on her arms. She was exhausted. She'd been exhausted ever since the wind started blowing her up to kingdom come. Marty began to consider laying her head on the beam and just going to sleep the way she was. Marty groaned in defeat.

"Come on, Ace, please," Ace grinned.

"Not good enough."

"… Please oh wise and humble commander-,"

"You forgot handsome."

"… I just called you humble and you go and spoil it," Ace grinned undeterred, " fine, handsome commander, please oh please, take some time out of your obviously very busy schedule, if it suits you of course to-ow," Marty grimaced as she slipped again and scraped her arm. Ace frowned, looking slightly concerned for a second before returning his face to a grin as Marty looked back at him, "please pull me up."

"Weeeeeelll," Ace stretched out the word.

"Ah!" Marty's arms slid backward on the beam, she scrabbled for a purchase in the wood to hook her fingers in. Ace lunged forward to grab her wrist again as she completely lost hold of the beam. Marty grabbed onto Ace's wrist with her free hand, "Jesus Christ Ace!"

"Who's Jesus Christ?"

"… Pull me up and I'll tell you," Ace grinned, then lifted the girl up. Once she was high enough he grabbed the belt of her pants (that used to be his) and pulled her onto the beam. Marty flopped sideways, resting her cheek on the wood and closing her eyes. Ace frowned.

"Oi-"

"Where I'm from he is a respected religious icon… well he used to be, now he is mostly used as a swear word," Ace blinked.

"Who?"

"Jesus Christ," Marty replied without opening her eyes, "He was known for walking on water, turning it into wine, and saving us for our sin's…. or from our sins, I can't remember."

"Was he a Devil Fruit user?" Marty opened her eyes frowning

"… I dunno, that would explain a lot I suppose."

"Billion's has a deity like that?" Marty glanced at Ace, her face devoid of expression. She sighed and pushed herself into a sitting position. She rubbed her face tiredly as she got carefully to her feet.

"No, it doesn't," Ace's look sharpened.

"Then you're not from Billions?" Marty's hand dropped to her side as she glanced at him.

"Well no, I'm not."

"Where are you from then? What were you doing on Billion's?" Marty shrugged looking straight ahead.

"I'm not... Ace, what's that?" Ace blinked at the sudden change in conversation.

"What?" Ace asked turning to face toward the front of the ship. He frowned squinting, before his eyes widened, "That's…"

"Smoke," Marty agreed, her face darkened, "and we are heading straight for it."

"We're hours away from billion's, which means either it's a boat on fire or-"

"The majority of the island is on fire," Ace glanced at Marty as she spoke, "For us to be able to see it, the fire would have to be ginormous."

"By the colour it's not just trees that are burning," Ace said thoughtfully, Marty glanced at him alarmed. Ace met her gaze, a sympathetic look on his face, "It might not be Billions." Marty blinked surprised, Ace raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"It's unlike you to be nice," Marty could almost see a vein throbbing in Ace's forehead.

"Forget what I said, it's definitely the island," Ace snapped, Marty grinned at his tone.

"We need to tell Marco," Marty said, still smiling. She began edging around Ace in the direction of the mast when he grabbed her wrist. Marty glanced up at Ace wondering if he was going to throw her of the beam, "on second thought, you need to tell Marco," Ace laughed.

"Yeah, no," Ace pulled Marty towards him. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and slipped the other under her legs. Marty wrapped her arms around Ace's neck loosely as he jumped off the beam. As they hit the deck with a thump, Marty glanced back at the smoke.

"Ace?"

"Mm?" Ace set Marty on the deck before grabbing her wrist again, pulling her behind him as he ran towards the door that led to the mess hall.

"How could you tell what was burning by the smoke's colour?" Marty asked trying not to trip as she was dragged along. Ace's hand tightened slightly around her wrist.

"Fire user, I know how things burn," Ace said without looking back, his voice emotionless.

"… Oh"

. . .

Marco glanced up as the door to the dining room slammed dramatically open and Ace rushed through, dragging an exhausted looking Marty behind him.

"It's only been twenty minutes," Marco said, annoyed as the pair screeched to a stop in front of their table, "get the hell back out there, you're not done yet."

"That's not it, Marco there's-"

"Everyone else did their quota," Charlotte said primly, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin, dug out from god knows where, "You should finish at least an hour."

"I think almost drowning, meeting sea monsters, and conjuring water shows should count as training," Marty put in dazedly, Beth looked at her concerned, she was beginning to sway on her feet.

"And double points for saving people from drowning, and sea monsters," Ace put in, Marco sighed thinking longingly of the days before Marty and Ace became a pain in his arse.

"Fee Fee saved her from drowning and you needed me to help save her from Fee Fee," Marco pointed out.

"Half points for you, triple points for the Fee Fee Trixabell," Marty agreed

"I knew I should have left you on that bloody sea lizard," Ace muttered.

"The bloody lizard has a name."

"I pity your children."

"They'll be better looking than yours."

"Right, a litter of disaster prone purple gnomes are _so_ attractive."

"Oh sorry, I forgot, freckled cowboy gremlins are all the rage now."

"Lovers tiff outside please," Marco said returning to his food. After a few seconds Ace settled on snorting in unspoken rage.

"I'd rather date the Sea King."

"I don't think your Fee Fee's type," Marty said shaking her head.

"Just go outside already," said Marco without taking his eyes off his food. Marty shook her head slightly, she really wanted to lie down next to the table and just sleep, "I'll come and bring you both food when I've-."

"Billion's is on fire, we saw smoke outside," Marco took his eyes off his food just as Marty swayed, then collapsed backwards onto the mess room floor and began to snore.

"What she said," said Ace stealing food off a passing plate.

. . .

_I don't like the ending much -_- but we need to move on so, onwards and upwards. Until next time._

_If you love drawing I would be unbelievably honoured and grateful for fanarts of what you think any one of the characters look like. Also, I'm looking for covers to put with blue and purple. PM me if you're interested! I WILL LOVE AND CHERISH ALL!_


End file.
